My Season 4
by pmm349
Summary: This season picks up where my previous season left-off. Please leave comments (supportive and any constructive criticism). My stories may be a little John Ross/Pamela heavy, since they are my favorite couple...but I do my absolute best to try and include all of the characters in my version. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone,

After writing a 15 episode fan fiction season back in June, I've decided to start writing a new one. It picks where Dallas TNT Season 2 ends and goes from there. This edition of my writing will pick up where my version of season 3 ends...so you have to read that first to be able to 100% follow this one !

**I aim to post a new edition every Monday and every Thursday**, probably in the afternoon, so check then if you become an avid fan.  
Below is a link to my previous edition:

s/9357514/1/My-Season-3

Since this is my season premiere, I decided to post 2 episodes today, to get everyone's attention. Hope it works. Feel free to leave or message me any comments or constructive criticism. I'm pretty receptive to ideas and thoughts on where some things should go. If I make a factual or historical mistake, apologies...they do happen sometimes.

Hope you enjoy!**Season 4: Episode 1**

Set in the immediate aftermath of the Season 3 finale: Following Pamela and John Ross' marriage vow renewals, both were shot.

Two blaring ambulances race into the Dallas Memorial Hospital parking lot and unload two stretchers carrying John Ross and Pamela Ewing. Both are bloodied and unconscious. EMT's push them rapidly through the ER.

Running behind them are Bobby, Sue Ellen, Ann, Christopher, Lucas, and Afton...who is carrying baby Ross.

"Doctor, are they going to be okay? How bad is it?" asks a frantic Sue Ellen. Ann puts her arm around her friend's shaking shoulders.

"We won't know until we get them into surgery, but it looks like we have alot to do. I will update you all, as soon as we know their status." replies the operating trauma surgeon.

The entire family sits together in the empty hospital waiting room, still in shock at the events which ended this happy occasion.

…...

The nurses prep John Ross for surgery, starting off by removing his suit.

"It looks like both bullets are still inside of him," observes one of the nurses. "The doctor will have to get them in surgery and to see if there is any damage."

In the next room over, a doctor is cutting off Pamela's bloodied wedding dress. "Just as I thought, her wound has an entrance and exit wound. Biggest concern with her will be the loss of blood. Have the surgeon make sure no blood vessels or arteries were hit."

Both of them are wheeled into separate operating rooms.

…...

Harris Ryland is speeding in an SUV down a dirt road in south Texas, headed towards the Mexican border. He pulls out his cell phone.

"Operator, please connect me to the Dallas Police Department."

After a few seconds a voice comes on, "DPD, what is the nature of your call?"

"Don't ask any questions. This is Harris Ryland. You need to send a unit to my house at 6763 Magnolia Blvd. I shot my mother. I think she is dead. I also locked my daughter Emma up in the basement. I'm so sorry for everything I've done."

He hangs up and throws his cell phone out of the car window, as he puts his foot on the gas.

…...

The Ewings remain in the waiting room, anxiously awaiting an update on the surgeries.

"You know, Sue Ellen," Afton begins, "I am really sorry for how we got off on the wrong foot all those years ago. I was a naive woman and I never should have come between you and JR. Now that we are grandmothers together, I would like for us to be on good terms."

Sue Ellen, sitting down next to Afton and playing with Ross, reaches for Afton's hand. "I'd like that too. I haven't always been fair to you and we have a common bond now in our grandson. I also adore your daughter. It is a shame that it took something like this for us to bury the hatchet."

The two women converse over their long history, trading sad smiles.

On the other side of the room, Bobby is talking to Christopher, Ann, and Lucas.

"Son, I am sorry you came back here to get to know everyone only to walk into this tragedy," Bobby tells Lucas.

"It is not your fault, I just hope Pamela and John Ross are alright. Hell of a way to start their marriage," Lucas responds.

"They're already married and the first time was in Vegas, so it has never really been traditional with them," pipes in Christopher.

"And Pamela is your ex-wife...?" asks Lucas cautiously.

"Yes. A very long story. I will tell you about it over drinks sometime." says Christopher, reaching into his pocket for his phone.

"Ann, have you heard from Emma?" asks Christopher. "I haven't in a few hours and with the shooting I completely lost track of time."

Ann shakes her head, "No, I haven't. I just assumed she decided not to come due to the awkwardness."

"Oh my God," says Bobby softly, turning up the volume on a silent TV in the corner of the room. A news report shows fire and wreckage of a plane at an airport in Mexico.

"Investigators are on the scene, but records show that four people were on the jet: Two pilots, who have yet to be identified, and two siblings, Elena and Drew Ramos. Drew Ramos, as you recall, has been wanted for questioning for his involvement in the Ewing rig explosion of last year. Law enforcement believes there are no survivors," concludes the news anchor.

Bobby puts a hand on Christopher's shoulder, "I am sorry, Chris."

Christopher blinks back a few tears, "The Elena I loved disappeared a long time ago. I am sorry she is gone..." at that moment his phone rings.

"Emma?" he asks, "Where are you?"

After a minute he says, "Ok, listen to me. I am on my way. Stay there, it will be alright."

"Harris killed Judith," Christopher announces to the room. "Dad, Ann I think we better go over there. Emma is pretty shook up. Let's bring her here."

Ann covers her mouth "I always knew that son-of-a-bitch would snap one day." She grabs her bag and the three of them exit.

"Lucas, why don't you sit down and tell us about yourself?" says Afton.

"Yes," Sue Ellen says with a slight smile. "I would love to learn about the newest Ewing boy."

Lucas goes to sit with them, "Ask me anything ladies. I am an open book."

…...

A sleek private jet lands at a private Dallas airport. Cliff Barnes and Katherine Wentworth decend down the steps and into a waiting limousine.

Inside of the car sits their lawyer, Malcolm White.

Katherine pours herself some champagne. "A toast to us, gentlemen. This company is finally back in the right hands."

"Can you pour me a glass, Katherine?" asks Cliff, reaching for the bottle.

"No," she responds coldly. "You get nothing. The last thing we need is for you to get drunk and make foolish choices again. I cannot believe you gave that ungrateful daughter of yours my shares AND my emerald earrings."

Cliff looks out the car window sadly. "Pamela deserves the best, Katherine. I just failed in many ways."

Katherine scoffs and turns to Malcolm. "So, when can we inherit ownership of Ewing Global? Pamela and her Ewing husband control 51% of the company. I want those shares now."

"Actually, I have some news for you both." says Malcolm, clearing his throat. "Your daughter and her husband are still alive. Both are in surgery at Dallas Memorial Hospital."

Katherine spits out a sip of champagne. "What?" she yells. "Damn it, sometimes you just need to do things yourself."

Cliff gives a slight smile. "How is Pamela?"

"Her status is unknown, but she is alive" says Malcolm. "On the bright side, I got Judge Stern to sign-off on the two of you taking temporary control of Mr and Mrs Ewing's shares of the company, which would let you control it for the time being."

Katherine smiles "Well that is a start. Can't the two of them contest it? Or the Ewing family?"

Malcolm shakes his head "No, both of them are incapacitated for the time being. Christopher Ewing controls 33% and Sue Ellen Ewing controls 15%, which make them minority shareholders. Pamela and her husband control 51% and since you are Pamela's father and aunt, Judge Stern agreed that the shares should temporarily reside with you, since their only child is a minor."

Cliff nods "Well we have to act fast, Katherine. If we can put a few things in motion, we can walk away with alot of money, even when we lose our control."

"Yes, yes we do." Katherine smirks and rolls down the divider to talk to the driver. "Driver, take us to Dallas Memorial Hospital."

"What?" asks Cliff, getting agitated. "I can't go there!"

"Yes you can, Cliff and yes, you will. It is time to look the Ewings in the eye, it has been over 20 years since they've seen me. And I want to get a look at Bobby," Katherine says smiling, like a girl with a crush.

…...

Bobby and Ann walk back into the hospital waiting room, as Christopher has his arms around Emma.

"Any word on John Ross or Pamela?" he asks Sue Ellen.

"No, no one has come in since you left. Emma are you alright?" asks Sue Ellen.

Emma nods slowly. "I'm ok. Just scared."

"Well being in a situation like that hasn't impacted your beauty," says Lucas to her. Christopher gives him a dirty look, as Emma blushes.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" she asks, looking around the room confused.

"That is my brother and my dad's biological son, Lucas." answers Christopher. "We have a complicated family history"

Emma and Lucas shake hands, as he gives her a smile.

At that moment, the operating surgeon walks into the room. "I am sorry to have kept you all waiting so long, but we had double the work to do."

"Are they ok?" asks Afton fearfully.

The doctor nods. "Mr. Ewing is still heavily sedated. We removed both bullets from him. He probably won't regain full consciousness until tomorrow morning. We had to get Mrs. Ewing some blood transfusions, but she is alright too. She is semi-aware of her surroundings, but is still not fully coherent. You may see them briefly, but please don't expect much from them until tomorrow."

Bobby shakes the doctor's hand as he goes to leave the room. "Thank you, doc."

"Why hello there," says Katherine Wentworth as she waltzes into the room. "Age has made you no less sexy."

Bobby noticeably pales and takes a step back. "And WHO might you be?" demands Ann, getting worked up.

"I am Katherine Wentworth and you must be Bobby's latest wife." she says mockingly. "I may have to get rid of you and take your place."

Ann walks up to hit her, but Bobby holds her back. "Katherine, you are as deluded as you were 25 years ago. I have no interest in you. Now get out of here, this is for family."

Katherine takes a step in and snaps her fingers for Cliff to walk into the room too. "We are family, I am here to see my darling niece and Clifford wants to see his daughter."

"I warned you Barnes, not to mess with this family," says Bobby picking up Cliff. "If I find out you were involved in the shootings today, we will end you."

"Put me down," Cliff says angrily. "You can't hurt me anymore. It is my turn to return the favor to the Ewings."

"What are you talking about Cliff?" says Sue Ellen walking toward him. "This family wants nothing to do with you. Your own daughter wants nothing to do with you. Now leave and go far from here before you start something you cannot possibly finish."

"Those sound like fighting words," says Katherine walking up to Sue Ellen. "Are you still a lush, Sue Ellen?"

Sue Ellen smacks Katherine hard across the face. "I am not a lush, but you are still a vindictive bitch."

Afton gets up and stands next to Sue Ellen, "Looks like we found some more common ground after all" she says with a smile to Sue Ellen.

"Katherine, you are trouble. I will take you out back myself if you had Pammy or John Ross shot. I swear to you." Afton says glaring at her. "And Cliff, if you were involved, I will kill you with my bare hands. You have caused enough damage to your own child."

Katherine adjusts her self and stands facing all the Ewings, "Well as much as I love this trip down memory lane, Cliff and I came here to tell you that we will be running Ewing Global for the time being."

Christopher walks over to them, "I beg your pardon?" he asks menacingly.

"Christopher, here is a court order giving Katherine and I control of John Ross and Pamela's 51% of the company. They are both incapacitated and unable to function in their roles. So we are stepping in," says Cliff with a oily smile.

"The hell you are!" says Christopher, "I am the next largest shareholder and then it is Aunt Sue Ellen. We are more than capable of running things!"

"You're cute, and you must be my nephew." Katherine says smiling at him. "Unfortunately for you, Judge Stern does not agree with you. Therefore we are in temporary control."

Cliff looks over and sees Ann holding Ross. His eyes water a bit. "Is that my grandson?"

Ann takes a step back with a sleeping Ross, "Yes it is. Now stay away."

"I am his grandfather, I would like to see him." says Cliff walking towards her. "Katherine is his aunt, we want to see the latest Barnes heir."

Bobby and Christopher step in front of Cliff. "You will not touch my grand-nephew." warns Bobby. "I highly doubt Pamela would want you anywhere near her son after you were involved in her shooting and John Ross would just shoot you dead."

"And that baby is a Ewing, not a Barnes. Just like me." adds Christopher.

Cliff takes a step back. "I will eventually see my own grandson. I won't be stopped."

Sue Ellen and Afton look at each other and say to Cliff "Over his grandmothers' dead bodies you will."

"Katherine, lets go." says Cliff.

Katherine takes ahold of Cliff's arm. "Looking forward to seeing you at the office tomorrow. Don't be late, I would hate to fire you." She winks at Bobby on the way out.

…...

Sue Ellen quietly walks into John Ross' hospital room holding baby Ross.

She goes and sits next to her son rubs his arm. "I am so glad that you are going to be okay," she says softly. "This family needs you. We have a new fight on our hands."

John Ross mumbles something incoherently.

"What John Ross?" asks Sue Ellen, leaning up to him.

"Pamela?" he says softly, still with his eyes closed.

"She is going to be okay too. She is in a hospital room down the hall. Maybe tomorrow you two can see each other." replies Sue Ellen, as John Ross lightly squeezes her hand.

"I'm going to let you rest. You need your strength. I don't want you to worry. The family needs you. Your wife needs you. And your son needs you." says Sue Ellen, as Ross grabs John Ross' finger, causing him to form the slightest of smiles.

…...

Afton is watching Pamela through the hospital window, when she sees her daughter's eyes flutter open. She rushes in.

"Oh Pammy!" she says excitedly and runs up to kiss Pamela's forehead. "You are going to be just fine."

"Mom," Pamela hoarsely says. "What happened?"

"Honey, you and John Ross were shot at your wedding reception," says Afton, as Pamela's eyes widen in horror. "I don't want you to worry, John Ross is going to be alright too. He is just down the hall, still sedated. Sue Ellen and I are taking good care of Ross."

Tears fall from Pamela's eyes. "Was anyone else hurt? Who did this?"

"No, sweetheart. Everyone else is fine. And we don't know who did this exactly," says Afton. "We suspect it might involve your father and Aunt Katherine."

Pamela starts coughing. "Dad did this to me? Is there anything he won't do to me? And Katherine? I thought she was dead. I have her shares."

Afton rubs Pamela's face. "We don't know for sure, Pammy. But I suspect he is involved. Katherine and Cliff seized temporary control of Ewing Global through a court order because you and John Ross are incapacitated."

"Oh no. I need to stop them," says Pamela trying to sit up, to no avail.

"No. You need to rest and recover," commands Afton. "You need to get better for your son and husband."

"Can you bring Ross in to see me for a few minutes? And Sue Ellen, too?" asks Pamela softly.

"Of course, I will go get them. Be back in a flash, Pammy." says Afton smiling and walking out of the room.

A minute after Afton leaves, Lucas quietly enters the room.

Pamela stares at him groggily. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

He smiles at her. "We met at your wedding. I am Lucas, John Ross' cousin and Christopher's brother."

Pamela studies him for a moment, "Yes, I vaguely remember meeting you. Sorry about that. It is nice to see you, glad that you weren't hurt. Hell of a homecoming, huh?"

"It certainly was. Glad that you are going to be alright, Pamela. Now I will get a chance to get to know you," says Lucas, placing a bundle of flowers in a vase next to her bed. "I'll leave you be. Get well soon."

Lucas walks out of the room, just as Sue Ellen walks in carrying Ross.

"Oh Pamela, I am so glad you are okay!" says Sue Ellen, as she kisses Pamela's cheek. "What a horrible thing to happen on such a happy day." She gently hands Ross to Pamela, who kisses his head and rocks him.

"Thank you for bringing him to see me, Sue Ellen. His little face always makes me feel better How is John Ross?" asks Pamela.

"He is still pretty much out of it, but he asked how you were and he could hear me because he squeezed my hand. I'm just so glad he is going to be alright, that both of you will be ok." answers Sue Ellen, picking up Ross.

"Afton told me that she told you about Cliff and Katherine. I don't want you to worry about it right now. The rest of us will handle it. Trust me." says Sue Ellen, rubbing Pamela's hand.

"I do trust you, Sue Ellen. They cannot be allowed to destroy the company. As soon as I can get out of here, I will take back what is mine. Just hold them off, while you can." says Pamela, closing her eyes.

"I certainly will, dear. You rest. Ross is in safe hands. We will come see you tomorrow." replies Sue Ellen, turning off the lights and exiting the room.

…...

Bobby, Christopher, and Sue Ellen sit in the Southfork den late that night discussing what they will do about Ewing Global.

"We need a plan to slow down Cliff and Katherine long enough for either John Ross or Pamela to turn over the court order," says Bobby. "I don't own any of the company, I just sit on the board. All I can do is argue with them and try to reason with them."

"That will do no good, Dad." Christophers emphatically says. "Aunt Sue Ellen and I only control 49% of the company, combined. We can try to slow them down with procedural votes. Problem is we don't know what they want temporary control for."

"That is a good point, Christopher" chimes in Sue Ellen. "They have to realize that they will have power for only a matter of days, a week or two tops. What can they possibly accomplish in that timeframe?"

"I suspect we will find out tomorrow." says Bobby. "Maybe they want to loot the company treasury?" he speculates.

"I don't see it," states Christopher. "We could recover the money in short order. There must be a business deal or angle they are after. Something to enrich them. Just not idea what that could be."

Christopher's cell phone rings.

"I need to take this and I better go upstairs to check on Emma." he says, exiting the room.

"Just keep your ears open, Sue Ellen. Try to piece together what info you learn of," says Bobby.

"Maybe I can help." offers Lucas, slowly walking into the den.

"Lucas!" says Bobby with a smile. "How do you think you can help us, son?"

"Well I have a business degree and am a hard worker, if you guys hire me, maybe I can listen to the chatter amongst the other employees. I imagine there is a good number of Barnes loyalists in the company still. Maybe I will learn something that way." replies Lucas.

"Not a bad idea," Sue Ellen says with a smile. "Why don't we start you off as Vice President of Finance?"

Lucas nods "I appreciate it. And with my last name as Krebbs, the employees won't know I am associated with the family."  
"Let's hope to God we figure out what Cliff and Katherine are up to," Bobby says softly, taking a swig of his bourbon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Season 4: Episode 2

Pamela is wheeled by an orderly quietly into John Ross' hospital room and her wheelchair is placed by his bedside. His eyes flutter open and look over at her.

Pamela grabs his hand, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to see you."

"I thought I smelled you, you always smell like flowers," John Ross says, slowly turning himself over to face her more. "Darlin, you are a sight for sore eyes."

Pamela laughs. "I could say the same thing about you." She leans over and kisses him, softly but deeply. "I am so glad you are alright. I love you, John Ross."

He rubs the side of her face with his hand. "I never thought I would honestly say this to any woman, but I love you too. I can't help myself. You're a special woman, Pamela. Now stop kissing me, cause that's gonna present a problem for the two of us. Neither one of us is in the condition to be on top right now."

She leans back in her wheelchair and giggles. "Not to mention the fact we are in a hospital?"

John Ross gives her his trademark grin. "Like that would ever stop me...or you for that matter?"

Pamela looks at him longingly, then turns serious. "The family thinks my father and Aunt Katherine were involved in the shooting. Apparently Katherine wasn't dead after all these years. The two of them are back in Dallas and got a judge to give them temporary control over our ownership of Ewing Global, which gives them control over the company."

John Ross' eyes narrow "I warned him, Pamela. When we went to see Cliff last year about signing over his shares to us. I told him I'd kill him if he hurt our son or you. And now you tell me that him and his loony-toon sister took control over OUR shares?!"

"Take a deep breath and calm down, cowboy. Bobby, Christopher, and your mother are going to do what they can to slow them down, at least until we get out of here. But we don't know for sure who is responsible." says Pamela.

"Oh come on, Pamela! We know it who it was. Cliff and Katherine had the means and motive to do it. I am going to crush them. I won't let them keep hurting my family," yells John Ross angrily.

"John Ross, look at me," Pamela says gently, yet firmly. He does look at her and his face softens. "Do you think I would honestly let my father or some distant aunt of mine hurt the people I love? My son? My husband?"

He studies her face intently. "No, I know you wouldn't."

Pamela picks up his hand with both of hers. "Then trust me. We will look into this together and deal with this together. Just like everything else we've dealt with. Alright?"

John Ross nods. "Alright, darlin'. Only because it's you."

Sue Ellen and Bobby walk into the room.

"Glad to see you two are awake and talking with one another," says Bobby shaking John Ross' hand.

Sue Ellen is pushing Ross in his stroller and scoops him up. "Let's go see your daddy," she says as she hands him to John Ross. John Ross kisses his son's head and gently tickles him.

"Pamela told me about Cliff and Katherine," says John Ross. "You guys do what you have to do to slow them down, until we are out of the hospital and can fight them."

"We will," Bobby assures him. "Christopher is at the office getting Lucas settled in."

"Settled into what?" asks John Ross.

"Vice President of Finance," announces Sue Ellen. "Figured it is good to have another ally in the company right now."

John Ross nods his head cautiously. "Yes, I suppose so."

"We have some other news too, you guys should know about," says Bobby. "Harris Ryland shot and killed his mother last night and looks to have fled the state. And Drew and Elena appear to have been killed in a plane explosion on their way to Dallas."

John Ross' eyes sadden. "That is a shame about Elena. I don't know what happened to her along the way." He turns to Pamela. "Looks like your babies got some justice, with Drew being killed."

Pamela nods. "I'm not torn up about Drew. I am sorry to hear of Elena's death. And I feel bad for Emma. I know what it is like to have a crazy father."

Everyone in the room grimly chuckles. "Well, we just wanted to let you both know we are handling things for now and are taking good care of Ross," says Sue Ellen, putting him back in the stroller. "He has just been so well behaved for his grandma."

"That is because he is my son and he knows that you'll spoil him, momma" laughs John Ross.

"Well I have some help too, Afton has been great with him. The two of us have buried the hatchet," says Sue Ellen.

Pamela smiles, "Finally! Now we won't have awkward family dinners."

"I don't know about that, darlin'" John Ross says. "We are Ewings."

…...

Ann scoops scrambled eggs on three plates laid on the breakfast counter for Christopher, Emma, and Lucas.

"It is nice to have a bunch of young people in the house for breakfast," says Ann giving them a small smile. "I just wish it was all under better circumstances."

"Well I appreciate the hospitality that you have all shown me," replies Lucas. "It has been a crazy 24 hours, but it is nice to get to know all of you. Now I would like to get to know this ranch, since it is so important to the family."

"Emma? Why don't you show Lucas around? You are always out exploring on your horse. You could very well be the Southfork tour guide." Ann says.

"Sure, I don't mind. It is a beautiful property. Anytime you want, just let me know," answers Emma, smiling at Lucas.

"Time for us to get to the office. I have a feeling it is going to be a very long day," says Christopher. "Thanks for the breakfast, Ann." He gives Emma a kiss. "See you later."

Lucas follows Christopher out, "Enjoy your day, ladies."

"If you don't mind Mom, I need to go lay down. Yesterday took alot out of me." says Emma, standing up and going upstairs.

Ann sits in her empty kitchen and begins to clean up the dishes.

…...

Cliff and Katherine are smugly seated at the head of the Ewing Global conference room sipping on coffee and making small talk when Bobby, Sue Ellen, and Christopher walk in and seat themselves at the other end of the table.

"Good morning, I hope all of you had a restful night." says Katherine smiling.

"The two of you calling this meeting is ridiculous," argues Christopher. "You won't even be in charge in a few days. All decisions should be suspended until then."

"Agree to disagree," shrugs Cliff. "Katherine and I have a very specific goal for our short tenure here. We are going to make some big money before we go our own separate ways."

"I was screwed out of my fair share of this company years ago and I want my cut," Katherine says sharply. "And Cliff here had the company and had it swiped out from under him. Now he has nothing."

"So what exactly is your goal?" asks Sue Ellen warily.

Katherine smiles icily. "Well, the plan is already in motion. Cliff and I sign the papers in the hour." She turns to look at Christopher, "We are selling your very valuable methane patent to Anderson Energies. They offered us $200 million for it, in cash. We considered one of the major companies, but the red tape would take too long."

Christopher stands up and starts yelling "You cannot do this to me! That is my life's work! That patent is mine! It is only a part of this company through a fluke!"

"I am sorry Christopher," Cliff says, somewhat sincerely. "We have to do what we have to do. I am confident you have a bright future developing new technologies."

Christopher throws a coffee mug against the wall. "Screw you, Uncle Cliff!" and he storms out of the conference room.

"Temper, temper" Katherine laughs. "Bobby, I thought you would have raised your son better."

"Zip it, Katherine." Bobby responds coldly. "Anderson Energies? Where are they based out of? I have not heard of them."

"A start-up company," Cliff replies. "It is run by Ryan Anderson, a 30 year old who made a killing in the energy market so he decided to start his own company. I knew him 10 years ago, so it wasn't hard to reconnect with him. Ryan may not have a ton of direct experience, but he certainly has the capital to do what he wants to do."

"Well, we will fight to get that patent back," Sue Ellen says, standing up. "This meeting is over."

Bobby follows her out, as Cliff and Katherine cheers each other with their coffee mugs.

…...

Ann sits at the breakfast counter and flips through a magazine, with nothing to do. She gets up and opens the fridge and spots a chilled bottle of white wine.

"Why not?" she says aloud to herself "I deserve it. So much stress."

Ann pours herself a giant glass of wine and downs it. She then refills her glass and takes the bottle out onto the patio where she sits, both drinking and sunning herself.

…...

Emma walks into the Ewing Global lobby. She walks up to Christopher's secretary, Danielle.

"Hi Danielle, is Chris in his office?" she asks

Danielle looks up from her computer. "Hey there Emma, yes he is. Not in a very good mood, but he is in there."

Emma slowly walks over and knocks on the door. After getting no answer, she opens it and walks inside.

Christopher is sitting on the couch with a bottle of bourbon in his hand, just staring out the window. Emma walks over to him.

"Chris, are you alright? What is wrong?" she asks, sitting down next to him.

"Just go away Emma. Cliff Barnes and his sister are selling my methane patent to a rival company. My life's work is gone." says Chris, pounding down his drink.

"Oh, Chris. I am so sorry," she puts a hand on his shoulder, which he roughly shrugs off.

"Get out of my office, Emma. Now." Chris yells at her and turns to look back out the window.

Emma stands to go, quite upset and walks out of his office closing the door.

As she rushes quickly to the elevators, she walks into Lucas.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." she says, trying to get by him.

"Think nothing of it. Where are you off to in such a hurry?" asks Lucas smiling at her.

"I came to see Christopher and take him out to lunch, but he is in a pissy mood and threw me out of his office." she replies.

"Yea, I heard through the office grapevine. Sucks for him. I'll go to lunch with you, if you want. It will be nice to get to know you better." says Lucas.

Emma considers it for a second. "Sure. You seem like a nice guy, I am interested in learning more about you."

The two of them head down in the elevator together.

…...

Cliff and Katherine are sitting in Pamela's office celebrating their sealed deal when Afton storms in.

"You two make me sick!" she says, loud enough for the whole office to hear.

"Not you again," Katherine scoffs, rolling her eyes. "Leave here, before you give me another headache."

"I am not leaving here until I make something clear to you: The damage you two have caused will not go unpunished. You sit in here celebrating making a boatload of money, while your daughter is in the hospital because you had her shot." Afton says, practically yelling. She then slaps Cliff, who just lowers his head and doesn't say anything.

Bobby and Sue Ellen walk in after hearing the yelling and stand in the doorway, somewhat amused.

"If you two come near Pamela or her baby or her husband, you will deal with me. I am not the same woman you walked all over 30 years ago. I won't let you destroy them. Are we clear?" says Afton, turning to go.

"Don't threaten me, you social climber," says Katherine stepping towards Afton. "I have spent the last 20 years on the run, I am merely getting what I am rightfully due."

Afton then slaps Katherine. "That is what you are rightfully due, you bitch." and then walks out of the office.

"Sorry for making a scene" she says to Bobby and Sue Ellen. "I just needed to get that off my chest."

Bobby smiles at her and Sue Ellen just says "Afton, you are welcome over for dinner ANYTIME."

…...

Lucas and Emma sit in a quiet Dallas restaurant, eating pasta and making small talk.

"So, tell me about yourself," says Emma. "You come back to Southfork to get to know the Ewings and now you find yourself working with them at their company."

Lucas smiles at her "Well I was raised by Bobby's ex Jenna Wade and my step-father, Ray Krebbs who is Bobby's half brother. I went to boarding school in Europe. Played rugby and soccer throughout school. Went to Harvard Business School, where I graduated just a few months ago. Now I am deciding what to do with my life."

"Well, that all sounds quite intriguing," says Emma. "I can tell you played rugby and soccer." She leans over to admire his physique. "I am an equestrian. Pretty good at it too. My family wanted me to compete in the Olympics, but my heart just wasn't in it."

"I would not have expected you to be an equestrian. You must be good at riding," he says smirking at her, causing Emma to blush. "How did you and Christopher come to be? Seems kind of awkward that you guys are step siblings?"

"Well, we didn't know each other until a few months ago. So it is not like we grew up together or anything. Actually, our meeting was nothing special. He had too much to drink and I was looking for some company after being rejected by John Ross," Emma responds.

Lucas smirks, "You got with John Ross too? He seems pretty into Pamela."

"He used me for information by sleeping with me. I was foolish to fall for it. He insists all along he was in love with Pamela. Now they renewed their vows and have a baby, so I guess he is. We all made relative peace. It can be awkward, but we are civil with one another," says Emma.

"Interesting information. Good for me to know what I am walking into. Seems like alot of bed hopping at Southfork," he says laughing.

Emma smiles at him "Lucas, you have no idea."

…...

John Ross is sitting up in his hospital bed, flipping through an issue of Sports Illustrated when an orderly wheels in another hospital bed and puts it right next to his.

"Hey!" protests John Ross. "This is a private room and I don't need any sick people so close to where I'm laying, come on!"

"Sorry, sir. I have specific instructions to follow," replies the nervous orderly, who tries to get out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Instructions? I wanna talk to your boss or whoever is in charge. This ain't going to fly with me, you hear?" yells John Ross as the guy briskly leaves the room and wheels in Pamela.

"Oh, he hears you alright. But as the man said, he has instructions. Now leave him be, John Ross." she says, as the orderly helps her into her hospital bed.

John Ross starts laughing. "YOU are my new roommate? That I can deal with." He looks at the orderly. "Sorry for the hard time, buddy. Do you happen to have any queen size beds laying around here?"

"Uh...," the orderly stammers. "No, I'm afraid we don't. That is against hospital protocol."

"Fine, fine. I guess I am being greedy. Can you at least push her bed right up directly next to mine?" says John Ross, turning to face Pamela.

Hank does just that. "Thanks for your help, Hank. I will put in a good word with your supervisor," says Pamela, as Hank leaves the room.

"Woman, you can make anyone do anything for you." John Ross says to her, tossing his magazine over on the table. "How'd you manage this?"

Pamela grins "Not to hard. Just batted my eyelashes a bit. Told them they would have a new open room for other patients. Hank was quite amenable. Besides, we are supposed to be on our honeymoon...so if I can't be laying on a beach with you, I'd rather be laying in the same recovery room as you."

"Darlin, I'm going to give you a honeymoon. This won't cut it. We aren't even in the same bed." he says reaching out and grabbing her hand.

"John Ross, we are both alive. That is all we can ask for right now. And being in the same bed might not be the best plan, it might give you some untoward ideas." Pamela replies with a smile.

"Untoward ideas? I've had those ideas for a very long while, Mrs. Ewing. They ain't gonna go away. You made me give you up for the week leading up to our vow ceremony and now this hospital bullshit." he sighs heavily.

"Well, sugar, as the saying goes 'absence makes the heart grow fonder,'" Pamela says giggling. "You just wait til we get home in a few days. We can put all of your ideas to use then. I have a few of my own."

John Ross flashes his grin "Oh yea? You do? Keep them to yourself for now. If I know what they are, I may just climb on over there right now."

Sue Ellen knocks on the door. "I see you two have been reunited, I thought you'd want to see Ross and get a progress report on business." She pushes in a stroller and hands Ross to Pamela, who lays him on the bed next to him and plants little kisses on his head.

"So what did Barnes and Katherine do, momma?" asks John Ross, as he reaches over and tickles Ross's stomach.

"They sold Christopher's methane patent." answers Sue Ellen.

"They did what?! Sold it to whom?" asks an angry Pamela.

"As much as I like to give Christopher shit, his patent is valuable to the company and has long term value. Which of our competitors bought it?" inquires John Ross.

"A small start-up out of Houston called Anderson Energies. Not much info on them, other than the fact they are sitting on a lot of capital. Cliff said he knew the founder, some young guy named Ryan. They paid $200 million for it. In cash. Cliff and Katherine no doubt will try to hit the road with that cash." responds Sue Ellen.

"Ryan Anderson, you said?" asks Pamela. Sue Ellen nods.

"Know him?" asks John Ross.

"Seems like a lifetime ago, but he was my boyfriend in college. We lost touch, but he made a killing in the stock market." says Pamela, handing Ross back to Sue Ellen.

"Your boyfriend, huh?" asks John Ross, have amused and half serious. "Think this is a coincidence?"

"I'm not sure. When we get out of here and take control of the company again, I'll set up a meeting with him and find out." responds Pamela.

"WE will set up a meeting, darlin. We." corrects John Ross, as Pamela rolls her eyes. "First things first. We need to get the hell out of the hospital and take back what is ours. Momma, keep doing whatever you guys are doing. Try to set up a meeting with Lou Rosen tomorrow so we can get a quick court date to overturn this bogus court order."

"I will get him on the phone and see if he is free tomorrow. You two still need to take it easy. I will be by again tomorrow." Sue Ellen goes to push the stroller out the door. "You two behave yourselves."

John Ross and Pamela grin at her, as the door closes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Season 4: Episode 3:**

Christopher loudly enters the apartment he shares with Emma, hungover from the night before. He enters into the bathroom and begins rifling through the medicine cabinet looking for aspirin for his splitting headache. He find the bottle, swallows a few and splashes some water on his face. As he closes the medicine cabinet, he sees Emma's bottle of anti-anxiety pills. After considering it a second, Christopher swipes the bottle.

"Chris, is that you? What are you doing?" calls Emma from the bedroom, as he walks in to change his clothes.

"Had a headache. I need to change and get to Southfork, we are meeting with a lawyer about Cliff and Katherine's takeover of the company." he answers, as he puts on a clean shirt and tie.

"Where were you last night?" asks Emma.

"Slept in the office. I'm not good company right now, Emma. I just need some space." Christopher responds, putting on his jacket. "I might not be home tonight either. See you later."

Emma hears the front door slam. She pulls out her phone and texts Lucas: "What are you doing today? Want that tour of Southfork?"

…...

"I don't see why I need a wheelchair to leave the hospital," John Ross complains. "I can walk just fine."

"Standard procedure, Mr. Ewing," replies a nurse and she pushes him outside.

Sue Ellen and Bobby pull up in a large, black SUV.

Another orderly pushes Pamela outside to the car in a wheelchair.

"I'm so glad you two are finally out of the hospital and are now coming home." says Sue Ellen, hugging each of them as they climb into the car.

"Lou Rosen is meeting us at Southfork in just a little while to discuss our strategy." Bobby calls from the driver's seat.

…...

Twenty minutes later, Pamela and John Ross walk into the main house on Southfork with Bobby and Sue Ellen walking behind them. Ann stumbles slightly out of the kitchen, but gives each one a light hug. "I'm glad you both are back. I put Ross down for a nap upstairs, I hope you don't mind," she says.

"No, of course not. We will get him after this meeting wraps up. Thank you, Ann." Pamela replies.

Bobby, Sue Ellen, John Ross, and Pamela sit down in the den. They make small talk for a few minutes until the doorbell rings and Lou walks in.

"Good to see all of you," he says, shaking Bobby and John Ross' hands. "Glad to see you both are recovering nicely," Lou states to John Ross and Pamela, as he takes a seat. "Bobby and Sue Ellen gave me the rundown on what is going on. I am confident we can have the court order thrown out and put the two of you back in charge of the company. My assistant scheduled a hearing for the day after tomorrow. With any luck, by the end of the hearing things will be back to normal."

"Thanks, Lou," replies John Ross. "I'm going to have my P.I. Bum give you some dirt on Cliff and Katherine, in case we need it. Is there anything else we need to prepare for?"

Lou shakes his head, "Honestly, I feel that once the judge sees that you and Mrs. Ewing are of sound mind and body, the order will be tossed. The downside is the methane patent that was sold will remain sold."

"Wonderful," Christopher sarcastically said, walking into the room. "Of course my life's work is down the drain, but we rally together to get John Ross and Pamela back their shares in Ewing Global."

"Christopher, calm down." says Bobby, looking at the glint in his son's eyes.

"Calm down? This is such bullshit. We should be meeting to get me back my patent. Instead, this family is just going to take a crap on me, again." Christopher retorts.

"That is not true," says Sue Ellen. "This is just the first step."

"Yea, I'm sure." Christopher scoffs. "I see where the family's priorities lie."

John Ross stands up slowly and looks Christopher square in the eye. "Listen, you need to calm down. We need to get Cliff and Katherine out of the way. Then we will all work together. Getting upset is not going to do you any good and is starting to piss me off. I may not be 100%, but I will still put you on the floor, cousin."

Christopher smirks and steps right up to John Ross' face. "You lecturing me about not getting upset is laughable. And do your worst, COUSIN. I'd love to see it."

Bobby stands up and steps between them. "Enough. Both of you."

"Can we please take a deep breath and be logical about all this? And maybe lower the testosterone a bit?" Pamela says.

"It is easy for you to be logical about this, Pamela. It isn't your life's work." yells Christopher. "Why are you even here? Your family is the one who sold my patent. You're probably playing us and working with them!"

John Ross goes to lunge at Christopher, but Pamela is faster and slaps him across the face. "I am not in cahoots with my father or Katherine. I did not have John Ross shot or have myself shot, you idiot. I would not allow my son to be an orphan," her eyes tear up. "I would not allow my father or aunt to seize control of the company. If something ever happens to me, my shares would go to John Ross and our son. I am here in this room, because I am part of this family. It is all the family that I got, so I suggest you get used to it. And do yourself a favor, lay off the booze. You absolutely reek." She returns back to her seat, as Christopher walks out of the room.

"Well," Lou says awkwardly, as he stands. "I think we should be fine for the hearing. If Christopher is going to have outbursts like that, it would be wise for him to stay home."

"My cousin won't be going to the hearing, he isn't welcome." says John Ross.

Lou nods. "Good day to you all."

…...

Emma is out by the stables brushing her horse's hair and fixing her saddle.

"Hey there," says Lucas, walking up to her. "Ready to give me a tour of this place. Looks like there is a lot of ground for us to cover."

Emma smiles. "There is, I think I will only show you the highlights. Are you familiar with how to ride a horse?"

"Yes, ma'am," he says, as he climbs up on one. "I've ridden several times. Just don't go too fast for me, I suspect you could own my ass."

Emma laughs, "Deal."

The two of them take off riding at a brisk pace, talking to one another.

…...

Sue Ellen and Ann are enjoying a quiet lunch at a small restaurant near Southfork.

"So are you worried about what Cliff and Katherine are up to?" asks Ann, taking a big sip of wine.

"I feel that if we can overturn the court order and place John Ross and Pamela back in control of their shares, then we should be fine. I do feel awful about Christopher's patent being sold. I am hoping we can get it back." answers Sue Ellen.

"Bobby and Emma both tell me how terribly upset he is about it. I feel bad for him." says Ann wistfully.

"How are you doing, Ann? How are you adjusting to Lucas? Have you talked about it with Bobby?" Sue Ellen inquires.

"I haven't spoken to Bobby about it at all. With the shooting and the work issues, we've hardly had more than a few moments alone. Lucas seems like a nice enough boy. Good looking, friendly, smart. It will take awhile for me to get use to him, I am sure." says Ann, taking another sip of wine.

"Well, he seems nice to me too. He is working with us at Ewing Global, so I suspect we will see more of him. I am unsure how he will fit into the family, but we can use all the help we can get right now." Sue Ellen states.

"Excuse me, may I have another glass of wine?" Ann asks the waiter.

Sue Ellen stares at her friend, in a slightly worried way.

…...

Christopher sits in a quiet booth, at a rundown bar in Dallas drinking large quantities of whisky. Across from him sits his secretary, Danielle.

"Christopher, I don't see why I am sitting here with you." she says to him, looking at her watch.

"Because you work for me. You are still on the clock and being paid. I just don't want to drink alone," he says, taking another sip.

"It is only 2 pm in the afternoon, this can't be good for you. I know you are upset about your patent being sold, but spiraling this way is not good for you." says Danielle.

"I'll be the judge of what is good for me and what isn't. My family has shown their true colors, once again. No one rallying to help me." Christopher says bitterly.

Danielle takes his hand "I'm here for you. Whatever you need. But I am sure that once your family is back in charge of the company, they will work to get your patent back."

"It'll be too late by then. Anderson Energies will gather enough information from it to, at the very least, develop their own variation of it. I don't even want to look at my family right now. I do enjoy looking at you." he gives her a sad smile.

Danielle blushes. "Why don't I drive you home?" she offers.

"How about you drive me to your place instead?" Christopher counters.

She nods slowly and gives him a seductive smile. Christopher pays his tab and they walk out of the bar together.

…...

Lucas and Emma climb off their horses and walk them back into the stables.

"Thank you for the tour Emma, this place is really beautiful." she says smiling and kisses her on the cheek. "Not as beautiful as you are, though."

Emma blushes. She bites her lower lip and then goes in for a full kiss. After a moment he breaks away.

"I don't want someone to see us or for Christopher to see us." he says looking at her, eyeing her lustily.

She takes his hand and walks him into the barn. "Follow me." The two of them climb up to the haylofts.

Emma takes off her top. "No one has to know about us. I've been wanting this, since we met, Lucas. We aren't going to hurt anyone."

Lucas picks her up and tosses her on some hay. He removes his clothes. "Girl, this is wrong in so many ways and right is so many ways."

Emma grins at him as he climbs on top of her. Their moans and groans are carried faintly into the evening sky.

…...

Christopher has a naked Danielle pinned against her living room wall as he buries his face in her neck, as she moans.

"Chris, are you sure about this? This kinda changes our relationship at work. Plus you have a girlfriend." she whispers.

Christopher puts her down and unbuttons his shirt and pants, "I am sure about this. You had to assume I would eventually want you, Danielle. I take it you don't wear those short skirts for fun. And Emma doesn't need to know a thing. She probably has someone on the side anyways. You're right this does change things between us. For starters, you will be taking alot of personal dictation in my office from now on...for many hours at a time," He grins at her as she jumps on top of him, kissing him.

They stumble into her bedroom and collapse on the bed. "I like the sound of that," she says, smiling and pulling his underwear off, "And the sight of that." Christopher chuckles.

…...

John Ross sits on the back porch of Southfork nursing a bourbon and rocking Ross to sleep. After watching the sun go down, he walks inside and puts a sleeping Ross in his crib. He kisses his head, before turning on the baby monitor.

He walks into the master bedroom. He sees the bathroom door closed. "Pamela? Whatcha doing?"

"Just getting out of the bath. I'll be right out." she calls from behind the closed door.

"Damn it, darlin'! I would've liked to have been soaking in that bath with you," he responds slightly irritated.

"I thought it was nice for you to spend some quality time with Ross. And it was nice for me to have a little bit of a break." she replies. "Besides, I have a little surprise for you."

Pamela opens the bathroom door very slowly, wearing nothing but bright red lingerie and John Ross' cowboy hat. He stares at her, mouth wide wide open. "Oh my word. My heart just skipped a beat."

"See, I had a plan too, darlin. You put the baby to bed and then I take you to bed. I was saving this for our honeymoon, so I decided to put it to good use. Hope you don't mind if I borrowed your hat for a little while." she says walking up to him and placing the hat on his head, as she kisses him deeply. "Still would have preferred to take a bath instead?"

John Ross composes himself, breaks out into a smile, and takes her in his arms, "No, ma'am, I think you made the right call. Damn, you're always hot, but tonight you are sexy as all hell." He picks her up and lays her down on their bed.

"Keep your attire on for a minute, I wanna appreciate your beauty, before I rip all that off" he says as he begins to undress himself.

"And you, keep the cowboy hat on as you strip down, pretty please." says Pamela giggling and admiring her husband's physique. "I know this will just inflate your Texas-size ego a little bit more, but you are the sexiest man to ever shed his clothes in front of me."

John Ross flashes her a smile and says "I better be. And there better not have been alot of competition for that honor." He drops his clothes onto the floor.

"No, your competition is pretty light. You put your cousin to shame." Pamela replies.

He climbs on the bed crawling over on top of her, wearing his boxers and cowboy hat. "Of course I do, I'm the only real Ewing man, around here." He kisses her neck, "I don't know what fantasy this is, but I like it." He kisses her. "I'm sorry we aren't on our honeymoon babe, but I will make it up to you. First things first: We will get back control of our company."

"John Ross, I don't need a honeymoon, I just need you. And I know that we will be back in charge soon enough, no one can beat us when we are united together," she smiles and takes the cowboy hat off of his head and puts it on her head.

"Hey, I thought you wanted me to wear that!" John Ross says grinning.

Pamela rolls over on top of him and pins him to the bed. "Well, I figured since I'm going to be doing the riding here, I should wear the hat."

John Ross kicks off his boxers "You can be on top, only because this is your show tonight, darlin. Tomorrow you'll be treated to mine."

They laugh and kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Season 4: Episode 4**

Emma awakens with a start, after noticing the sun is starting to rise. Lucas is laying next to her on a pile of hay, still asleep.

Emma gets up quietly and starts to put her clothes back on. She shakes Lucas' shoulder. "Lucas, wake up."

He opens his eyes "Mmmmm, good morning, sweet thing. What are you doing?"

"We have to go, the ranch hands will be out here any minute and they can't see us. I need to get home and you need to get inside." whispers Emma.

"Who cares if they see us?" he says standing up and putting on his jeans. "I imagine some of them have bought a girl or two up here themselves."

"I'm not just any girl. I am Ann's daughter and Christopher's girlfriend." replies Emma.

"Don't you think it is time to change that?" Lucas says grinning at her and kisses her. "When can I see you again?"

"How about tonight?" she says smiling.

"Done," he replies. "I had a really good time with you."

Emma climbs down the ladder, "Me too. See you later."

She runs across the field to her car and drives off. Lucas strolls into the main house, whistling a happy tune.

…

Christopher is putting on his tie, looking in Danielle's mirror, as she lays on the bed smoking a cigarette.

"Are you sure you have to go?" she purrs, taking a puff of her smoke.

"Wish I didn't, but I need to head home to change and then be in court this morning, all before I have to head into the office. You'll see me there later," he says smiling at her. "I think there will be some work we have to take care of in my office. Might take awhile."

"There better be." she replies, standing up and putting on an old t-shirt. "Do you want anything before you go?"

"I would have you again, but I have no time right now. Might take one of these though," Christopher says, popping an anti-anxiety pill he swiped from Emma.

"I'm going to take a shower, I will see you in the office later, boss," Danielle says, winking at him.

He walks over to her and kisses her. "Most certainly. I'll just have to join you for a shower next time."

Christopher leaves Danielle's apartment and hops in his car to head home to get a new suit.

…

Sunlight beginning to come into the bedroom wakes up John Ross. He yawns and stretches under the sheets. He peers over to look at Pamela, who is still sleeping. He lifts the sheet off of her and stares at her body smiling.

"If you weren't my husband, I would call you a perv," she says, with her eyes still closed.

"Hey!" he says laughing. "Can't a guy appreciate a beautiful woman? How'd you know?"

Pamela opens one eye and looks at him "You can appreciate all you want, I don't mind. It's a perk of being my husband. I do it to you too, you just don't know. And I knew what you were doing, because I always can feel the intensity of your eyes on me. That and I'm cold."

He wraps an arm around her, pulling her onto his chest. "Let me warm you then. Darlin, the intensity of my eyes you feel is just how much I desire you. Call it a combination of love and lust. And I wasn't born yesterday, you know. I can tell when you're looking at me. You have a powerful stare. It can cut right through me. I just don't say nothin' because it is a turn on. Looks like we are pervs together, among other things."

Pamela chuckles and yawns. "Do we need to be up so early? Ross isn't even awake yet. You kept me awake late last night."

He gives her a look, "I kept you awake late?! No, darlin'. You kept me awake. First, with your hot seduction, then with your endless kissing and cuddling on me, and then you kept on talking. I don't mind a bit, but I ain't gonna take the blame for it. Speaking of last night, can we have a repeat performance tonight? You were quite the tomcat."

"Oh, no you don't John Ross. First, you kept wanting to go for round 2 and round 3. Felt like it was a boxing match. And then you wouldn't stop kissing me and your hands kept on roaming all over me. Then to close the evening, you wanted to have pillow talk. I engaged you, but you were the instigator. Repeat performance? I am worn out, you were insatiable." she smiles, "But I suppose I could somehow find the energy to partake. Tonight can be full of your ideas, I had my turn last night."

He kisses her. "Fine, fine. It's a date, Mrs. Ewing." John Ross turns serious, "Ready for today?"

"It will be a walk in the park. Hopefully by dinner time, we will take our rightful place as majority shareholders of Ewing Global. My father and Katherine have no case or shot, which explains why they sold off Christopher's methane patent so quickly." she replies.

"He was out of line and a hothead yesterday. Saying we are ganging up on him and sellin' him out. I almost decked him when he said you weren't part of this family, but you beat me to it. Hope he pulls himself together or else he is going to be a problem." says John Ross.

"He is just reeling because of the patent being sold. Christopher acts out when under stress. When we divorced, when I lost the babies, when he broke up with Elena, and now this. It is his pattern. We can cut him some slack, maybe he will snap out of it soon." replies Pamela.

"Don't make excuses for him, darlin'. He is a grown-ass man. Of course we will try to help him, but behaving like this isn't earning him any points with me." says John Ross, as he runs his fingers through her long hair. .

"I know, I know. Let's just deal with today, first." Pamela says with a yawn. The baby monitor goes off with the sound of Ross cooing and making sounds.

"That son of ours hardly ever cries," observes John Ross as he and Pamela sit up. "He is always a happy baby."

"Of course he is," she says smiling and putting on a robe. "He has great parents, two grandmothers who spoil him, and a loving home. I better go feed him and get him ready to drop off with Ann, before we head to the courthouse."

"Sounds good, I'm going to hit the shower. By the way, are we going to be giving Ross another brother soon?" he says mischievously.

Pamela turns around in the doorway, "Who is to say we wouldn't be giving him a sister? We didn't plan on Ross coming so soon, but here he is. I'm sure our next baby won't be too far behind, at the rate we are going," she grins. "Especially after last night and tonight's promised performance. Let's not plan it all out, John Ross. Just let it happen on its own. It feels more magical that way." She leans in and kisses him, before walking down the hall to the nursery humming a lullaby to herself, as John Ross smiles and hops in the shower.

…

Lou Rosen is seated at the plaintiff's table and Malcolm White is seated at the defendant's table. John Ross, Pamela, Sue Ellen, and Bobby walk into the court and greet Lou Rosen. A minute later Christopher loudly enters the courtroom and walks up to the Ewings. "Morning, everybody," he slightly slurs.

"What is wrong with you? Are you drunk?" asks Bobby worriedly.

"Nah, I'm fine Dad. Just relaxed." he says giving him a smile.

John Ross grabs Christopher by his collar, glancing over to make sure the bailiff is not looking. "You are a disgrace right now, Christopher. Get outta this courtroom, before I drag your ass out. Uncle Bobby, get him out of here. I won't have him making a scene today."

Bobby puts an arm around Christopher and drags him out into the courthouse atrium.

"The nerve of him to show up like that here," John Ross mutters angrily.

Sue Ellen shakes her head. "I don't know what has gotten into him. I'm going to go out to see how Bobby is doing. I'll be right behind you both during the hearing."

Lou Rosen is conferring with Malcolm White, as Pamela and John Ross sit down. "John Ross, you need to take a deep breath and just calm down a second. Getting worked up is not going to help us. Be cool as a cucumber," Pamela whispers to him, giving him a slight smile and squeezing his hand.

"You really are one of the only people who can get me to calm down," he says, squeezing her hand back.

Cliff and Katherine walk in and take their seats at the opposite table. They glance over at John Ross and Pamela. Both sides give icy stares at the other.

"Please rise for the honorable, Judge Paul Stern." says the bailiff.

An older looking man comes into the courtroom and takes his, before gaveling everyone else to sit down.

"Good morning to everyone," says Judge Stern. "We are here this morning to settle the temporary court order giving Clifford Barnes and Katherine Wentworth control over the shares of Ewing Global, which are owned by John Ross Ewing III and his wife, Pamela Rebecca Barnes Ewing."

Lou Rosen stands, "That is correct, your honor. The defendants sought a court order to seize the shares of Ewing Global from my clients after both were gunned down at their marriage vow renewals. As you can see, both of my clients are still alive and able to run their business for themselves. We would like to request the court throw out the order."

"Objection, your honor," says Malcolm White. "We don't know the state of the defendants or if they will be able to exercise their abilities to run this multi-billion dollar company. Mr. Barnes and Ms. Wentworth had original stakes in this company and know how it functions, before it was swindled away from them. Until the court can verify that Mr. and Mrs. Ewing can perform their duties and the majority shareholders, I ask that Mr. Barnes and Ms. Wentworth remain in control."

"Mr. White, both Mr and Mrs. Ewing look plenty fine to me," says Judge Stern, gesturing at them. "I don't see anything wrong with them that would prohibit them from running the company."

Judge Stern addresses John Ross, "Mr. Ewing, can you think of any reason as to why you would not be able to perform your duties as Chief Executive Officer of Ewing Global or to vote your percentage of shares?"

John Ross stands, "No, your honor. I feel fine, never been better." Judge Stern nods.

"Mrs. Ewing, can you think of any reason as to why you would not be able to perform your duties as Chief Finance Officer of Ewing Global or to vote your percentage of shares?"

Pamela stands, "Absolutely not, your honor."

Lou stands, "And to further hit the point home, your honor, we have signed affidavits from doctors who treated Mr. and Mrs. Ewing indicating their injuries are healing at a quicker pace, than expected, but also they see no reason as to why they cannot run the company or make executive decisions for themselves."

"Your honor, this -" says Malcolm, before being interrupted.

"Not another word, Mr. White. The court order is rescinded. Mr. and Mrs. Ewing have full control of their shares back, effective immediately. Mr. Barnes and Ms. Wentworth, you are to vacate your personal belongings from Ewing Global by the end of today." Judge Stern gavels the court to a recess.

John Ross and Pamela hug and kiss each other. They each shake Lou's hand and give Sue Ellen a hug.

"Care to go for a drink?" Lou says to Malcolm. He nods and the two lawyers head out to trade war stories over some bourbon.

Cliff and Katherine walk over to John Ross, Pamela, and Sue Ellen.

"Congratulations on your victory," says Katherine. "Where did Bobby go?" she asks looking around the empty courtroom. "I was hoping for a glimpse of that silver fox."

"He figured the sight of you would turn him into stone, so he ran out into the atrium," replies Sue Ellen.

"Only one part of him would turn to stone when he sees me, Sue Ellen. I will find a way back to him. That was mightily catty of you, have you been drinking?" Katherine retorts.

Pamela steps in front of Katherine, "Why don't you go back to whatever hole you crawled out of?"

"My charming niece, from my dim-witted half-brother! Aren't you a beauty? Shame you are no longer part of this family, but a Ewing. Your loyalty to Sue Ellen is cute." Katherine says smirking. "You kids may have won this round, but I suspect we will meet again." she strolls casually out of the courtroom.

John Ross eyes Cliff. "I warned you not to pull a stunt like this. Don't think you are going to skate by without any repercussions."

"John Ross, you don't frighten me. I am a sick, old man. I collected my millions and am going to live out my days in retirement. I may appear from time to time to check up on my Pamela and to eventually meet my grandson." says Cliff, looking tired.

John Ross steps an inch from Cliff's face. "You won't ever see my son. I won't let you poison him with your hate. And keep away from Pamela, she wants nothing to do with you. I'd put you into the ground right now, if I could. Stay away from me, Pamela, our son, my mother, and the rest of my family."

Cliff laughs. "Pamela, you look well. Are you being treated alright?"

Pamela has such a hurt look on her face. "How could you have me shot? Have John Ross shot? We will prove it and you will be put back into jail. Why can't you just let me go?"

"I'm afraid you won't be able to prove anything, my dear. And I will never let you go, but I will leave you in peace for now. I think I might do some traveling. But nevermind that, you actually seem happy, and for that I am pleased. Give my grandson a kiss for me." says Cliff, walking out of the courtroom.

"The nerve of those two…." says Sue Ellen trailing off.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go home," John Ross offers, putting an arm around Pamela's waist and then wrapping an arm around Sue Ellen.

The trio exit the courtroom.

…

Ann prepares a large rack of ribs, with a ton of sides for a celebratory dinner. Bobby, Ann, Sue Ellen, Christopher, Emma, Lucas, John Ross, Pamela, and baby Ross in a high chair gather at the Southfork dinner table. Bobby clinks his scotch glass with his spoon.

"I wanted to make a toast, before we got started. First, to John Ross and Pamela: welcome home, we are glad you both are okay. Second, to the Ewing family. Once again, we show everyone not to mess with us. Today we took back control of our company, once and for all. Thirdly, a proper welcome to Lucas. Hope you can put up with our crazy family! And lastly, to Annie. Thank you for this fantastic looking meal."

Everyone takes a sip of their drinks and starts to eat.

"Did you like your tour of Southfork, Emma gave you Lucas?" says Ann, taking a big gulp of wine.

Lucas smiles, "Yes, ma'am I did. She is an excellent tour guide, knows exactly how to make an outsider feel welcome." Emma blushes and looks down at her plate, as Christopher gives Lucas a puzzled stare.

"Well you shouldn't feel like an outsider Lucas, you are family." Bobby replies, clinking his glass.

"I appreciate that, but I have a different last name then y'all, I act different than y'all, and I'm not part of the family business with y'all." he responds.

"Can't help the last name or how you act, Lucas, but you are Vice President of Finance at Ewing Global. That is part of the family business," Bobby states.

"True, but unless I am a board member or part owner, I never will feel like a real part of the company." Lucas says, staring around the table.

"You're welcome to sit in on the board meetings, but the ownership is set" chimes in John Ross, clearing his throat. "Maybe in the future, we can work something out."

Lucas rolls his eyes, "Whatever. I'm just trying to belong, is all. To make my mark, like all of you have."

"It is no use," Christopher bitterly says. "It will all get flushed down the drain eventually. Not to mention getting anywhere in the company is impossible, John Ross has that on lockdown."

"Something you want to say, cousin?" John Ross inquires heatedly.

"Yea, you and my ex-wife call all the shots, without letting us chime in. If things were different, I'd still have my methane patent." Christopher practically spits out. "I was left my mother's shares in the company, which amounts to a whole lot of nothing since I can't ever win."

John Ross' face is flushed with anger. "If you don't like how things are done at Ewing Global, you are welcome to sell your partial ownership. Things aren't gonna change. You wouldn't be able to run the company if you tried to, Christopher. Business was never your strong suit. Why don't you leave that to the adults who know what they're doing and you go to your lab and build some more gizmos."

Christopher stands up. "Screw you, you selfish prick. You'd like that, wouldn't you? To get ahold of my shares? There is just something about all of things that I have that you just can't resist: my shares, Elena, and of course, Pamela." He looks at Pamela, "If you ever get tired of being with this loser, I might just consider taking you back."

"Christopher!" yells Bobby.

John Ross steps around the table and punches Christopher square in the jaw. Christopher goes down hard and John Ross punches him a second and third time. John Ross picks Christopher up by his collar and throws him against the wall, as Bobby and Lucas try to separate them.

"Look it here: I don't need your shares, I control the company regardless. I went for Elena years ago because I liked her since we were kids but I was never good enough for her….no matter what I did. Then she went back to you to in order to con you, so lesson learned on my part." John Ross snarls at him. Christopher shoves him off, but John Ross slams him up against the wall again.

"And let's get something straight: you never 'had' Pamela to begin with, hell you never even knew the real her. I KNOW the real her and I WANT her for who she really is. Now watch what you say about my wife and the mother of my son. And she is MY wife, cousin. Don't you ever forget that." John Ross releases Christopher and goes and sits back down. He picks up a little spoon and feeds Ross some apple sauce as he calms himself down. Pamela looks affectionately at John Ross and her baby from across the table, as she takes a sip of wine.

"Christopher, I think we should go," says Emma, standing up to grab his arm.

"No, not with you. I'm leaving here on my own. Why don't you give Lucas another tour!?" he screams at her and storms out.

Sue Ellen rolls her eyes, taking a bite of her potato salad and Ann pours herself another glass of wine.

Emma walks out on the porch embarrassed and Lucas follows her.

"Well, I think this dinner is over." says Pamela, awkwardly standing and picking up Ross. "Ann, Bobby we appreciate the effort you made with dinner. It was very kind." She leans in and gives Sue Ellen a kiss on the cheek.

John Ross gets up quietly. "Thanks for dinner Uncle Bobby, Aunt Ann. Good night, momma," he kisses Sue Ellen's forehead.

"Can't these kids all just get along?" asks Sue Ellen, to no one in particular.

"Did we all ever get along?" responds Bobby with a twinkle in his eye, as Sue Ellen gives a smile.

"I suppose not." she says, as Ann bursts out laughing at nothing and downs her glass of wine.

"Let's do this again sometime soon" Ann says, as she stands to clean up the dishes.

Bobby and Sue Ellen exchange puzzled looks.

…..

Christopher bangs on Danielle's door.

"Boss! What are you doing here?" she says smiling, wearing a silk bathrobe. "What happened to your face?" she asks.

He pushes her up against the wall, aggressively making out with her and tears off her robe.

"You're my only ally. I need you so badly." he whispers in her ear, as he picks her up and tosses her on her bed.

She rips open his shirt and rips off his pants. "Oh, I am totally yours, however you need me."

He kisses her neck, "I know you are, baby, I know you are."

….

John Ross sits at his desk, nursing a drink, staring out the window.

Pamela walks downstairs. "Well the baby is asleep. He just loves to stare up at whoever tucks him into bed. I can get lost looking in his little eyes, they're just like yours." She sees John Ross still sitting there, all quiet. She quietly comes up behind him and starts to massage his shoulders. "Don't let it bother you. None of what Christopher said is true. How is your hand?"

John Ross swivels around in his chair and scoops her up onto his lap. "My hand is just fine. It's been in worse shape before." Pamela grabs his large hand and starts to gently rub it. "And this whole thing does bother me. Christopher is not cut out to run a business. I don't want his shares, but I don't want Lucas to get them either. We don't know enough about him yet. That bullshit about Elena bothered me. He is twisting things to make it sound like he is always ahead of me and my cousin has always been two steps behind me."

Pamela cups her hands around his chin, "You're one of the savviest businessmen I have ever met, you know what you want and go for it. That is a good trait. Christopher has no room to talk about Elena, after the snow job she pulled on him before she died."

"And I don't like the fact you were married to him. Just makes him think he had you first." grumbles John Ross.

Pamela smiles at him, "Well, I can't help we were once legally hitched, but I can certainly tell you that he never knew me. He never tried to. He married who he thought I was, not who I really am. I wasn't able to show him the real me, the real Pamela may have scared him." John Ross chuckles at the thought of that. "But you do know the real me, you're actually the only one I've ever been comfortable enough being me around. So I hope that counts for something. This is a real marriage, John Ross. Remember that."

He looks at her and kisses her forehead. "Oh I do know that. And everyday that I wake up beside you makes me happy. You can be a pain in the ass at times, but doesn't change the way I feel about you."

Pamela laughs and climbs off his lap. "Well, we are two of a kind, so don't forget that. You are one of the most stubborn people I have ever encountered!"

He stands up and spanks her, "And yet you still find a way to sweet talk me. Lead the way upstairs, I think it is time I show you some of my pent up ideas."

"Oh you are on," Pamela answers. "But if it is supposed to be romantic, then you should offer to carry me up the stairs if you plan on ravishing me."

"Darlin' I plan on ravishing you for hours, but I was kinda hoping to watch you from behind walk up those stairs." he grins.

….

After sneaking back into the main Southfork house, Emma and Lucas cuddle after having sex in the barn again.

"I'm sorry Christopher is treating you like a piece of trash," says Lucas, cuddling up behind her. "I wouldn't do that to you."

Emma turns over to face him "What is your angle here, Lucas? I know when people have angles and I can tell you have one."

Lucas smiles "I want to take away from my family, what should have been mine all along. Christopher has a gorgeous girlfriend he ignores. To be frank, I aim to steal you from him." he leans forward to kiss her, as Emma gives him a smile.

"This is all about me?" asks Emma, skeptical.

"Hell no," responds Lucas. "I plan to make a name for myself. Bobby will be proud and will have to embrace me as his son."

"How do you plan on making a name for yourself?" inquires Emma.

"Well Christopher is self destructing, so I only have to give him a little push. Then I need to cut John Ross down to size. He's riding too high on his britches with his company and perfect little life. Once he falls, then that will leave me as the only successful Ewing heir. And I will take my place as the next head of the family." Lucas says with determination.

Emma turns serious, "Lucas, I don't want to be part of any familial vendetta. I like you, but what you are talking about will not be easy and the price will not be cheap. Not to mention, while Christopher may collapse under his anger and substance abuse, John Ross will not just go down easily."

"Thought you don't like him since he used you?" Lucas asks with a grin.

"I don't particularly care for him or Pamela, but we are civil to one another. I'm not saying I won't sit back and watch what happens, but I am warning you it won't be easy to bring him down. John Ross has that company locked up tight between him and Pamela." explains Emma.

"Well perhaps the first step will be to get a foothold in that company and the second step will be to make sure that there is no "him and Pamela." Lucas says deviously.

"Good luck with that," scoffs Emma.

Lucas rolls over on top of her, "I will worry about all the specifics. You just keep doing what you have been doing: making me happy. And I will take care of the ugly business side of things." He kisses her, as they go at it again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Season 4: Episode 5**

Bobby and Ann sit quietly at the dining room table eating their breakfast and looking out the window at the early morning sky.

"Annie, I'm a little worried about you," says Bobby, staring intently at her. "You seem to be drinking an awful lot lately."

Ann glances at him, "I am fine Bobby. There is nothing wrong. Sometimes I just need to unwind a bit, that is all." She stands up and brings her plate into the kitchen.

"It doesn't seem like it is just nothing, honey. It seems like you are using it as a crutch of some kind," Bobby says, bringing his plate into the kitchen. "I just want to help you."

"Damn it, Bobby!" says Ann, quite angrily. "I said I was fine." She takes a deep breath. "I am sorry for yelling. I guess I got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. You best get a move on or else you are going to be late for work today."

Bobby stares at her a moment and nods. "Alright, have a good day." He gives her a kiss on the cheek and heads upstairs to get dressed.

Ann scrubs the dirty dishes in the sink, blinking back a few tears.

…

Sue Ellen and Pamela are enjoying coffee in Pamela's office, as Ross lays in a playpen playing with some toy cars.

"How do you like bringing him into the office with you so far?" says Sue Ellen, smiling as she watches her grandson play.

"It is different and takes some getting used to, but I love having him close by. If I ever have a meeting, I will just bring him on in to John Ross's office or yours until I'm done." Pamela answers, taking a sip from her cup.

"Oh, you can bring him by anytime to see me. I might even snatch him from you, just to cheer me up if I am having a bad day," says Sue Ellen, laughing. "He brings me such joy. And so do you and John Ross. I am glad the two of you are together and strong and united. Not to mention, you're wonderful parents." She squeezes Pamela's hand.

"Oh, thank you Sue Ellen." Pamela says beaming. "Other than the shooting, my life is wonderful right now. I have a beautiful baby, a husband I'm crazy about, a darling mother-in-law I adore, and a thriving company. Life is good."

"Well, I can tell you that your gorgeous baby boy loves you, you're the daughter I never had, and my son is completely head over heels for you. I've never seen him like this with a woman before. Part of it is you two are bonded over your son and your business, but you seem to compliment him in so many ways." Sue Ellen states, as Pamela blushes.

"She compliments me in every way," John Ross' voice booms from the doorway. He is standing there with a cocky grin, having been listening. "What are my two favorite girls doing?"

"Discussing you, among several other things." replies Sue Ellen.

"Bobby, Christopher, and Lucas are in the conference room. They want us to discuss the methane patent situation," he holds out both arms, "May I be your escort?"

"Escort your mama, I'm going to push Ross' playpen out to Jill's desk so she can watch Ross while we are in the meeting." says Pamela, as John Ross and Sue Ellen walk ahead of her.

"Jill, do you mind watching this little rascal for a little while, while I'm in the meeting?" asks Pamela.

"Of course not. I'll watch this cutie-pie anytime." she says, putting the playpen right next to her desk, as Ross starts clapping to toy cars together.

….

Emma and Ann are out riding their horses on Southfork land.

"How are things between you and Christopher?" asks Ann, as she climbs off and ties her horse to a tree.

Emma hops off her horse and also ties him to a tree. "Strained. He has gone down this dark path ever since his methane patent was sold. We hardly talk."

"I'm sorry hunny," Ann says, giving her daughter a hug.

"It's okay, I'm used to being treated like garbage by men. I'm moving on anyways," replies Emma.

"Emma, what does that mean? Don't do anything rash." warns Ann.

"Whatever," Emma retorts, rolling her eyes. "And what has been going on with you lately? You have been off since the shooting."

Ann clears her throat, "I'm fine, just a little ticked off that Bobby never told me about Lucas."

"He never told you he had a biological son?" asks Emma, incredulously.

Ann shakes her head. "I had no idea. And when you came back into my life, he gave me such a hard time about keeping your disappearance a secret from him. Now he is doing it to me."

Emma shrugs, "He sounds like a hypocrite."

"Emma! Bobby is a good man. Don't you say that." yells Ann.

"If he is such a good man, why don't you talk to him and sort this mess out?" inquires Emma.

Ann just looks sad for a moment and climbs back on her horse. "Let's go back to the house and I will make lunch." She rides off, as Emma tries to catch her.

…

Bobby, Sue Ellen, Christopher, and Lucas sit on either ends of the conference room, while John Ross sits at one end and Pamela on the other end.

"I wanted us all to sit down and discuss how we can get Christopher's methane patent back." begins Bobby.

"Thanks Dad," says Christopher, quietly. "I apologize for being out of line the other night at dinner. Both to you John Ross and to you Pamela. I would like for all of us to put our heads together to think of a way to right this wrong."

John Ross nods, "Think nothing of it, Christopher. Do you have any ideas on getting your patent back?"

"Well, can we go to court and overturn the deal?" asks Christopher.

"I'd be shocked if that could happen," chimes in Sue Ellen.

"I'm new here and all, but the deal was made in good faith and the product changed hands," says Lucas. "As far as the law goes, it seems to be a done deal."

Christopher takes a deep breath. "Well I already called Ryan Anderson and got him to give us a number for buying the patent back. He wants $400 million, double what he paid for it. What is our cash flow situation, Pamela?"

Pamela considers it a second. "We are sitting on plenty of capital, but overextending ourselves by that amount is not only impractical, it is also bad business."

"Bad business? This patent has been my life. It also has the potential to bring in 10x that amount in revenue for this company." Christopher says, his voice rising.

"I understand that, Chris. I do. But $400 million is a huge amount of money for us to commit to. In good conscience, I can't sign off on that amount."

"I agree with Pamela on this," says John Ross.

"Me too," Sue Ellen adds.

"Of course you do," Christopher says exasperated.

"However," begins Pamela. "There might be a way to get that cost down. If the price for the patent goes down to $300 million or $250 million, we may be able to make it work. Clearly, Anderson Energies wants to make a profit, but doubling their investment is an absurd expectation. They know it and we know it."

"He seemed pretty emphatic on the phone. He repeated $400 million several times." Christopher says doubtfully.

"Well perhaps a little personal touch would help if I gave him a call." explains Pamela.

"Why would that help?" asks Bobby.

"Because I used to date Ryan Anderson in college, many years ago. Probably the reason my father sold the patent to him, since he knew of him." says Pamela.

Christopher stands up, "You mean, your old boyfriend bought my life's work and you didn't think to say anything? Were you in on this?"

"Take it down a notch," warns John Ross. "We are trying to help you out."

"I didn't know at the time, Christopher. I was unconscious in the hospital. And no I am not in on it. I wouldn't sell the most valuable piece of this company's alternative energy division to one of our rivals," Pamela says sarcastically. "But I may be able to reason with him. I will reach out to him later today and try to schedule a meeting between him and us in the next few days, if that works for everyone," she offers.

They all nod their heads in agreement.

…..

Sue Ellen is sitting at a posh Dallas restaurant for lunch, when her date arrives.

"Steve! How are you?" she says running up to him and hugging him. "It has been far too long."

Steve Gaines, Sue Ellen's campaign manager during her past run for governor, hugs her back. "I'm well and so are you! You are ageless, Sue Ellen."

"I was surprised when you called and asked to grab lunch with me." says Sue Ellen. "Last I heard, you were moving to Austin and starting a lobbying firm."

"Yes, well I did that for awhile, but some interests in Dallas lured me back." Steve says smiling.

"Well what would those be?" asks Sue Ellen. "It is an off-year for elections."

"Not all elections," replies Steve coyly, as Sue Ellen looks at him confused.

"I'm not going to play games with you, Sue Ellen. I am here to recruit you to run for office again." he explains.

Sue Ellen looks shocked. "Again? I don't think I could muster another gubernatorial run. I'm considering retiring from Ewing Global in a few years. I'm a grandmother now, Steve."

"Well the office I want you to consider running for is not to be the next Governor of Texas." he says. "I want you to be the next Mayor of Dallas. The seat is open and the election is just over 6 months away. Ordinarily it would take more time to mount a campaign to lead a major city, however you have sky-high name identification among voters because of your previous run."

"I don't know what to say Steve," she says stunned.

"Tell me you will consider it," Steve says smiling. "I can guarantee you the campaign infrastructure and funds to mount a bid. You connect with voters quite easily. The other two candidates running are weak and not polling well. This race is yours for the taking. Imagine retiring from business and capping off your public life as the leader of one of the nation's fastest growing cities. You're a Dallas icon!"

Sue Ellen takes a sip of water. "Let me think about it. I need to put a lot of thought into it and discuss it with my family. But in the meantime, why don't you tell me everything about the other candidates and how the race would play out?"

They order their lunch and continue the conversation.

…..

John Ross picks up a stack of files from the copying machine with information on Anderson Energies. He stops at Danielle's empty desk and is about to leave them there, but decides to just hand them to Christopher directly.

He opens the office door to find a naked Danielle straddling a naked Christopher on the couch.

"Oh man!" says John Ross covering his face with the files and turning around.

Danielle shrieks and Christopher yells "Close the door, you sicko. We're not done yet."

John Ross slams the door, shaking his head before chuckling to himself. He walks into Pamela's office. She is sitting in an armchair in the corner, scrolling through financial data on a tablet. John Ross closes the door.

"Hey," she says looking up and smiling. "What are you up to?"

He grins at her, before taking a seat and putting his feet up on her desk. "Guess what I caught my cousin Christopher doing?"

Pamela puts down her tablet. "No idea, sleeping in his office?"

"Nope, try again." he says still grinning.

"Drinking on the job?" she asks

"Nope, keep going." John Ross says.

Pamela sighs, "I have no idea what Christopher would be doing, spill the beans!"

"I caught him in a delicate situation...with no clothes on." says John Ross laughing.

Pamela rolls her eyes. "Well, good for him I guess. It's not like we haven't done it before ourselves, John Ross. It's about time him and Emma christened his office."

"Except it wasn't Emma." he counters.

Pamela stands up shocked. "No! Really? Who the hell was it then?"

"Danielle Mitchell!" he exclaims.

Pamela gets an angry look on her face. "Oh hell no. He can't be going around sleeping with employees. That is how lawsuits happen."

"You're welcome to go and break that party up, darlin'," says John Ross, gesturing at her closed door. "I already got an eyefull."

Pamela puts her hands on her hips, "I am not going in there. Ain't nothing I want to see." She pauses a moment. "I never took Christopher for the cheating-type. And I do feel bad for Emma. But I guess what goes around, comes around."

John Ross shoots her a dirty look. "That better not be the case."

Pamela looks at him and rolls her eyes, "Oh hush. I'm not going to cheat on you. That mess is water under the bridge to me. And besides, if I was going to cheat on you, I would have done that already when I was pissed at you. However, logic prevailed and I decided to bet it all on this marriage and loving you."

He smiles at her "Wise choice, sweetheart. Wise choice."

"I still can't believe Christopher AND Danielle," says Pamela, shuddering.

"She is kind of a skank, but not that great in the sack," John Ross explains, before realizing what he said.

"Oh, really?" she says, arching her eyebrows, "You slept with her?"

John Ross nods slowly. "Almost two years ago, only once. We didn't click. Now she is on to cousin Christopher."

"I don't want to even know about all of your past exploits," says Pamela, walking over to her desk chair. "It will just piss me off. What is past, is past."

John Ross leans in at her smiling, "Fair enough, I wouldn't want you angry at me. Besides, I haven't looked at another woman that way in a year. In my book, there is no comparison to you."

"Better not be," mumbles Pamela, as John Ross laughs.

"I don't want to hear about you and Ryan Anderson either, I have to put up with him coming to these offices for a meeting, because you summoned him. He's probably only coming to woo you." says John Ross.

Pamela looks up at him, mildly amused. "There is nothing to tell. We dated years ago. You have nothing to worry about. If seeing me with an old boyfriend bothers you, don't go to the meeting."

"Not a chance in hell, darlin.' I'm the CEO of this enterprise and I will be there." he declares.

"Is that the only reason?" asks Pamela grinning.

"And to make sure that bastard doesn't get any ideas of trying to rekindle things with a certain old flame of his." says John Ross.

Pamela gets up and walks around the desk. "I love it how we are both so insecure about each other's past dalliances." She turns serious and wraps her arms around his neck. "I'm married to the sexiest, most charming scoundrel in the state of Texas. For some reason I'm madly in love with you. We have a beautiful baby and hopefully more on the horizon. And guess what? I wouldn't have it any other way. Does that ease your mind?"

John Ross kisses her gently. "Thank you, I needed that. Sometimes it is nice to hear. What do you say we go grab Ross from Mama and the three of us head home early?"

"I'd like that," answers Pamela. "Let me get my stuff and I will meet you in the lobby."

He turns to walk out of the office and stops at the door. "Oh, and darlin'?"

She glances up, packing her briefcase. "Hmm?"

"I love you," he walks out happily whistling a song, as she smiles.

….

Emma sits on the edge of her bed on the verge of tears. She is staring at a positive home pregnancy test.

"Oh God, what am I going to do? This can't be happening. I can't be pregnant." she says out loud to herself.

Emma composes herself and pulls out her cell phone. She texts Lucas that she needs to see him as soon as possible.

….

Lucas looks at his text from Emma, but ignores it. He dials a phone number.

"What is it?" whispers Danielle.

"Am I calling you at a bad time?" he asks chuckling.

"No, Christopher is passed out. I wore him out and those pills he takes makes him drowsy. What do you want Lucas?" she inquires.

"A status update. I want to know how our plan is coming along." Lucas states.

"Fine, fine. Christopher is drinking to excess, popping pills, and screwing me daily. Suffice to say he is falling down a deep dark hole. Putting on a brave face, but I can see through that." Danielle answers.

"Fantastic work. Pretty soon he won't be an obstacle at all and will sully his name with the Ewings. I didn't think it would be this easy to bring down my dear brother." Lucas says bitterly. "Keep doing what you are doing, but you will need to help me with John Ross now."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" she asks.

"I'm thinking of you seducing him and I will arrange for Pamela to walk in on the two of you." Lucas says indifferently.

"Not that I'm complaining, he was fantastic in the sack, but what will that accomplish? That is, if he even goes for it. He cheated on his wife early on in their marriage and has been well behaved since. They seem to actually be very happy. Plus he caught Christopher and I today at work having sex." Danielle tells him.

"It doesn't matter if he saw you and Christopher. We want people to find out that he is cheating on Emma. As for John Ross, we can slip him something to lower his inhibitions and make it look like you two are sleeping together if he doesn't take the bait. It doesn't have to actually happen, it just needs to appear to. We just need to make him look like a cheater," Lucas says.

"Man you are cold. Why would you want to do that?" she says, slightly shocked.

"To become the head of this family and gain control of this company. If Pamela thinks he is stepping out on her again, she will dump him. They will go through a nasty divorce, split their assets and control for the company could very well be up for grabs. Perhaps I will even be the one to comfort Pamela. Who knows?" Lucas says indifferently.

"I have to go Lucas, Christopher is stirring. We can talk more about all of this later on. Come by my apartment. You and I haven't had some fun in a while," says Danielle, hanging up the phone.

Lucas finishes his beer, smiling to himself at the thought of his plans coming to fruition.


	6. Chapter 6

**Season 4: Episode 6**

Lucas rolls off of Danielle, as she stretches and yawns. "Can you come over every morning before work?" she asks seductively.

He grins. "I hope these sheets are washed. It is gross if you and Christopher sex it up and then you and I sex it up."

"Well perhaps we should keep things on the floor or couch or dining room table?" Danielle suggests, lighting a cigarette.

"I'll have you anyway I can take you, baby." replies Lucas, getting out of bed and putting his underwear back on.

"So how long do I have to keep Christopher busy?" she inquires.

"For the foreseeable future. The more he spirals, the better off we are. You will turn your sights on John Ross soon enough." Lucas declares, buttoning his shirt up.

"And what will you do?" Danielle asks, climbing out of bed.

"I plan on focusing my energies on John Ross, Pamela, and Sue Ellen. The more trouble we cause, the easier it will be to gain a foothold in Ewing Global." Lucas responds, kissing her forehead. "I have a meeting to get to this morning with the family over Christopher's methane patent. Coincidentally, it is with Pamela's old boyfriend. Wonder how that will go over," he smiles at her as he is heading out.

"I will see you later, handsome. I need to shower and be at work by 9 am. God knows I'm going to have to screw Christopher again." Danielle says, rolling her eyes.

"But, darlin', you know you enjoy it." he replies, walking out of her apartment as she laughs.

….

Emma sits quietly at her breakfast table eating a bowl of cereal, as Christopher is talking to her from the bathroom about his meeting this morning. He is adjusting his tie and shirt in the mirror, when something catches his eye in the garbage can. Looking down, he clearly sees a positive pregnancy test.

He walks out to the kitchen, stunned. "Emma? Are you pregnant?"

Emma drops her spoon and glances up. "Why do you ask me that?"

"The positive pregnancy test in the bathroom I found," Christopher responds.

Emma nods her head. "I took the test last night and it came back positive. I haven't gone to the doctor yet. Sorry I didn't tell you, but you weren't home."

Christopher stares at her for a solid minute, slowly forming a weak smile. "I'm happy, Emma. I'm going to be here for you during the whole pregnancy. We will have to talk about marriage." He gives her a hug. She holds him tight, blinking back tears in her eyes.

"Well, you better get a move on or else you will miss your important meeting." says Emma awkwardly, adjusting his tie. "I'm going to schedule a doctor's appointment in the next couple days."

He kisses her cheek. "Have a nice day, I'll see you later." Christopher stops at the front door and turns around. "Want to go out to dinner tonight?"

Emma smiles slightly, "Sure, I would like that alot."

Christopher nods and heads out of the apartment.

….

John Ross, Pamela, Sue Ellen, Bobby, Christopher, and Lucas are all gathered around the table.

"Let's remember to keep this a free flowing conversation with Ryan Anderson, alright?" says John Ross looking at everyone.

"Here he is," announces Christopher, looking out to see a 6 ft tall, slightly built man with blonde hair strolling towards them in a nice suit. Chris stands up and opens up the conference room door, "Ryan, I'm Christopher Ewing. Thanks for coming to our offices." They shake hands.

"This is my father, Bobby Ewing and my aunt, Sue Ellen Ewing. They sit on our board. This is my brother, Lucas Krebbs who is our new Vice President of Finance." Ryan shakes hands politely with all of them. "This is my cousin and our CEO, John Ross Ewing." They two man exchange a curt nod and brief handshake. "And I believe you already know Pamela, our CFO." Pamela comes up to him and extends her hand with a polite smile. "Nice to see you again, Ryan"

"Oh come now, after all these years a handshake? How about a hug?" he wraps her in a hug that lasts a few seconds too long for John Ross' liking.

"Please have a seat," says Pamela gesturing to a host of empty chairs. He choses one only one away from her.

"So what can I do for the board of Ewing Global?" he asks, pulling out his briefcase and taking a notepad out.

"We want my methane patent back," says Christopher cutting to the chase.

"You mean my methane patent," counters Ryan, irking Christopher. "I paid fair price for it and the exchange was legal. I cannot help that this company had internal turmoil."

"Can we talk price?" asks John Ross. "Christopher relayed to us that you wanted $400 million for the patent. That is ridiculously high, if I do say so. Let's be a bit more realistic."

"I didn't get to where I am today with being a pushover or not making a profit." replies Ryan, coldly. "If you want it back, then I intend to make a nice profit off of it."

"Yes, but double the money?" inquires Sue Ellen, raising her eyebrows. "Even a corporate shark like you should not expect that to be feasible."

"Mrs. Ewing, I am not a corporate shark." says Ryan, flashing his teeth in a smile. "I merely am an astute businessman who saw an opportunity and took it."

"We are prepared to offer you $250 million for the patent back," Pamela declares, closing the financial folder in front of her. "That is a $50 million payday for you. And since you are the owner of a start-up energy company, perhaps we can consider some joint projects further down the road."

"Really, Pamela? You know me better than that." he smiles at her and turns to the others. "Did Pamela ever tell you about the time we were working on a class project and -"

"We aren't here to discuss your past with my wife," interrupts John Ross, red faced. "We made you a fair offer."

Ryan smiles, sensing weakness. "I will consider it, but I will need some persuasion. I'm in Dallas almost every week on some business, so I will be happy to get back to you in the very near future."

Everyone stands up and shakes hands with him. He gives Pamela a kiss on the cheek. "Would you be free to grab coffee later today, around 2 pm? I would love to catch up with you."

Pamela nods, "We will see, I need to check my calendar today. Why don't I give you a call later?"

He smiles and nods at everyone, walking out of the conference room.

"If we meet, I'll see if I can persuade him to take the offer," says Pamela to the room. John Ross shoots her a dirty look.

"He seemed awfully chummy with you, despite not seeing each other in several years." remarks John Ross.

"I'm going to ignore that," Pamela says, rolling her eyes.

"While I got all of you here, I wanted to give you some good news. Emma is pregnant" announces Christopher proudly.

Lucas noticeably pales and quickly excuses himself from the room. Bobby hugs Christopher, "Congratulations, son!"

Sue Ellen smiles "I'm happy for you and Emma. Can't wait to have more babies around!"

John Ross shakes his hand, "I'm happy for you. We can celebrate Father's Day together."

Pamela smiles at him and hugs him, "I'm so thrilled for you Chris, I know you always wanted to be a dad." He smiles sadly at her as she tears up.

"I apologize for how I have been acting the past few weeks. But I plan on cleaning myself up for my baby." says Christopher. "First thing I am going to do is set up more tests for my methane patent, since I think we will get it back. I will see all of you later."

"Sue Ellen, I want to show you something Annie bought me for my office," says Bobby happily, grabbing her hand as she walks quickly to keep up.

"Are you going to meet him?" John Ross asks Pamela seriously.

"I'm not sure yet, Ann has Ross today and I need to check my calendar. If I do get coffee with him, I doubt it will be more than 30 minutes." says Pamela, grabbing his hand but he pulls it away.

"I don't like that guy. Dresses and acts like he is better than everyone. I don't like him around you." says John Ross walking out of the conference room.

Pamela looks at him going back to his office and shakes her head.

….

Lucas is his office with the door closed and calls Emma.

"Emma, it is Lucas. Are you pregnant?" he asks, right off the bat.

"How did you find out?" Emma inquires angrily.

"Christopher told us all in the board meeting. Is the baby mine?" Lucas asks.

"I tried texting and calling you last night, but you didn't answer. I'm not sure if you are the father or if Christopher is. I've been with both of you in the past few weeks." Emma says quietly.

"Damn it." Lucas growls into the phone. "I need to know if that baby is mine. You need to do a paternity test."

"I can't tell Christopher that I've been sleeping with you, he is already starting to act nicer and talking about marriage." explains Emma.

"Emma, if that baby is mine, then Christopher is going to know we've been sleeping together. And I will be damned if that piss ant is going to raise my child, thinking it is his." Lucas says angrily.

"Why don't we meet and talk about this in person?" Emma offers.

"Not today, I can't think straight. I will give you a call tomorrow." Lucas abruptly hangs up the phone.

…

Ann is walking through a local mall, drinking a water bottle full of white wine, while pushing Ross in his stroller. As she is walking and looking at a window, she trips and falls down a flight of stairs taking the stroller with her.

….

Pamela is sitting at a small table in a coffeehouse talking to Ryan. "Just please accept our $250 million offer and give us back the methane patent. We are better long term as your potential ally, then you adversary," she tells him.

"Enough business talk, I told you I would think about it," he says. "Tell me how have you been?"

Pamela smiles "Life is good. I have a baby at home, which is a big job, but I manage with my duties at Ewing Global. How about you?"

"Single. Made a killing on Wall Street, moved back to Texas and decided to try my hand at an energy company." he replies casually.

"Single is code for you being a player," she says laughing. "You'll find the right woman one day."

"I never should've let you get away from me. We were so good together," Ryan says, taking her hand, but she pulls it away.

"That is in the past, Ryan. We are in the past. It never would have worked out between us. I am happily married. I love John Ross very much." says Pamela.

"Is that why your husband cheated on you?" he asks quietly.

"That is none of your business, my marriage is off limits," Pamela states angrily.

"I respect the fact you are trying to make your marriage work for the sake of your son, but that is not always a good enough reason," Ryan retorts.

Pamela's eyes blaze with fury, "How can you sit there -" she is interrupted by her phone ringing. "Excuse me," she tells him gruffly. "Hello? What? Oh my God. Where? I will be there as fast as I can."

She stands up and quickly puts on her coat. "We've had a family accident, I need to go." and with that she runs out of the coffee shop.

…..

Bobby and Sue Ellen are sitting next to each other in the hospital waiting room, with John Ross pacing around the lobby.

Pamela comes sprinting into the room. "Where is Ross?!" she asks, trying to catch her breath. "Where is Ann?"

"Doctors are looking at them both, neither one looked too bad." answers Sue Ellen, as John Ross walks right by her and up to Pamela.

"Where were you? You were with that son-of-a-bitch weren't you? " he demands to know.

"I was grabbing a cup of coffee with Ryan, yes. Hoping to close the deal so we can get the patent back. I got here as fast as I could possibly drive." says Pamela.

The doctor walks in. "Are you all the Ewings?" All four rush up to him. "Mrs. Ewing suffered a minor concussion and a broken wrist. You can take her home this afternoon. The baby, Ross Ewing suffered a cut on his head and is probably more scared than anything. He can go home right now."

John Ross and Pamela rush in to grab their baby and head out.

"I'm going to collect Ann, Sue Ellen can you see if you can reach Christopher and Emma again? I'm sure Ann will appreciate seeing them when we get her home in a little while." says Bobby.

Sue Ellen nods and walks outside to make the call.

….

Ryan Anderson is sitting at a hotel bar sipping a gin and tonic, when Lucas sits down next to him at the bar.

"Mr. Anderson, we met earlier today. Lucas Krebbs, from Ewing Global." he says, extending his hand.

"Ah, yes, nice to see you again. I take it you are not here by coincidence," Ryan responds dismissively.

"Afraid not," says Lucas smiling. "You seem awfully down, is that because of Mrs. Pamela Ewing?"

Ryan glances over at him. "What business is that of yours?"

"Well I am a member of the Ewing family and we all have our family knowledge. If you want Pamela back, you should try to woo her. She isn't happy in her marriage." Lucas says smirking.

Ryan takes a sip of his drink, "How do you know that?"

"She is in it for business only. The marriage with John Ross was a merger, not some epic love story. I think she still has the hots for you." says Lucas.

Ryan smiles a bit, "Well she is a pistol. But I don't know. She was pretty emphatic that she wasn't interested when we had coffee earlier today."

Lucas breaks out into a wide grin. "Oh, you two met, hmmm? Well, I suspect Pamela is just playing hard to get. If I were you, I would not let her slip through my fingers again. Seems like quite the catch to me."

Ryan looks at him nodding, turning to the bartender, "Give the gentleman whatever he wants." Looking at Lucas, Ryan says "And since we are having a drink, why don't you tell me more."

…

Pamela puts a sleeping Ross into his crib and gives him a kiss on his forehead. She quietly walks out of the nursery and down the stairs to find John Ross pacing around the living room, drinking a bourbon.

"He's asleep. I'm glad he didn't have to stay in the hospital tonight." says Pamela, pouring herself a small glass of bourbon for herself.

"I told you I didn't like that guy and yet you still went to meet with him," John Ross eyes her accusedly.

"I met with him on business in a coffee shop. We were there, maybe 15 minutes before I left. You are completely overreacting." says Pamela.

"Overreacting? Our son was in the hospital today because we left him with a drunk Ann. You told me months ago that you were going to bring him to the office. Today you didn't. Why?" he asks, taking a swig from his glass.

Pamela looks at him incredulously. "Are your really saying this to me? I didn't know Ann had a drinking problem. If I did, I wouldn't have left my child with her and I would have said something so she could get some help. Today, I don't know why I didn't take him. I thought getting out with Ann today might do him some good, instead of being stuck in the office all day. I won't be making that mistake in the future. What exactly are you pissed about: what happened with Ross and Ann or meeting with Ryan?"

John Ross slams his glass down on the table. "Both! I don't want someone who is unreliable or potentially dangerous near my son. And you meeting with that slick bastard makes me livid."

Pamela puts her hands on her hips, "Now you listen to me, if you think I would knowingly leave our son with someone who is dangerous or unreliable, then you don't know me at all. I would never do that. And that has NOTHING to do with Ryan, I didn't plan on having coffee with him."

John Ross takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry for implying you would leave Ross with someone who could hurt him. Of course I know you wouldn't. I just can't shake the thought of you and Anderson out of my head."

Pamela scoffs "The thought of me and Ryan drinking coffee? You are acting jealous when there is no need to be. I haven't seen, spoken to, dated, slept with, or frankly thought of him in over 5 years."

He looks at her angrily, "You slept with him?"

"Yes, John Ross. Over 5 years ago. I'm not a saint who waited until marriage and either are you." she says, shaking her head.

John Ross refills his drink, "That is not something I needed to know. I don't need that image in my head."

"I am merely giving you full disclosure, so you don't think I am keeping something from you. I'm sorry if someone from my past bothers you so much, but I didn't like the thought of you and Emma in my head either, but I learned to move past it." Pamela retorts.

John Ross looks at her seriously. "It is different. Way different. I know how guys like Ryan Anderson are, cause I was just like him not too long ago. He is sniffing around you like a dog, make no mistake about it. This ain't just business. He wants to mix business with pleasure. For someone like him, it is the thrill of chasing a woman he cannot have. A guy like him will pull out all the stops to achieve his goal. And that is not something I can live with. You are my wife, someone I love and someone that needs to be protected."

Pamela walks up to him, "John Ross, I am not interested in him that way. I don't know how else to say it. Maybe Ryan does think like that, but I don't."

John Ross looks at her sadly, "I know you don't think like that. And that is why I'm married to you and crazy about you. But that won't stop him from trying. And I know that I am not perfect. I just don't want you to see him as a better alternative."

"John Ross! Stop talking that way. I know full well what I was getting when I married you. You are perfect for me, that is all I care about. I don't want you to change who you are, I fell in love with that person." says Pamela, putting her hands on his face.

"But I have changed," he says looking at her. "I'm not going around anymore sleeping with every piece of tail and doing business in the bedroom. I don't do that because I don't want to hurt you or Ross. I know the pain my daddy caused my momma and I simply can't repeat that cycle. The pain you were in last year when you found out about Emma hurt me so much to watch."

Pamela's face softens "I know that it did. And I know you have a big heart deep down, you just hide it from most people. You are afraid to love people, because of the risk that you'll get hurt."

"You are right, I'm afraid to love because I'm terrified it will fall apart and I will be hurt. But I can't help that I'm in love with you, but I can help when someone who is just like old me is moving in on my wife. I know what drives Ryan and makes someone like him tick, but right now I am in uncharted territory. Usually I am the one doing the pursuing, but right now I am on the defensive and feel like I need to protect what is mine from outsiders. This marriage is for keeps. Yet, I feel powerless. Can you understand that? Do you see where I am coming from?" he asks her, searching her face for some sign of understanding.

Pamela gently kisses his cheek. "In a way I do, now that you explained it to me like that. I won't see Ryan again one on one. I won't return his calls or do anything to keep in touch with him once we conclude our business with him regarding the methane patent. That should end whatever sexual agenda you think he is pursuing. I get that you feel threatened, but know this: No one is ever going to take me away from you. I'm a big girl who can take care of herself and this family. You just need to trust in me, like I trust in you."

John Ross slowly nods his head and whispers "I do" and wraps her in a tight hug. They walk upstairs together, and look in on Ross. John Ross gently picks him up and carries Ross into their bedroom. He lays the sleeping baby in the middle of their bed.

"What are you doing?" whispers Pamela.

"I just wanted my family close together tonight." he says simply, as Pamela smiles.

They get into bed and cuddle with the baby in between them, as they fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Season 4: Episode 7**

Bobby is sitting in a rocking chair watching Ann sleep and sipping his coffee, when she finally wakes up.

"Ugh," Ann groans and grabs her head. "Bobby, could you hand me some aspirin and water?"

He does and she takes it, before leaning back down to the pillow and closing her eyes.

"Annie, we need to talk, or at least I do. You can listen." he says gently. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Lucas. I gave you a hard time when the truth about Emma came out last year and you have every right to be pissed at me this time. I'm unsure where I stand with Lucas, quite frankly, so until I determine that, I was trying to avoid the topic. But I should have come to you to discuss it. We've been so busy with the company the past few weeks that I have been putting off this conversation with you. I had no idea it would bother you so much or drive you to drink."

Ann starts to softly cry. "Thank you for apologizing Bobby. I needed to hear it. I need to get some help with my drinking. Not only did I make a fool of myself, but I almost hurt Ross and that is just inexcusable. I'm not going to drink anymore. And I am sorry to you for how I have been acting."

"Annie, I've been thinking of drastically cutting back my role at Ewing Global. I feel like I am more there to keep the peace, then anything else. For years, I have wanted to sit back and run this ranch and spend more time with you. Once things settle down in the near future, I think I am going to do just that." Bobby says, giving her a hug.

Ann smiles, "I would really like that. Having you around more, like it used to be."

Bobby nods and kisses her. "Then it is settled. I will tell the family soon. I'm going to go downstairs and get you some breakfast. You stay here and rest."

"Thank you, Bobby." she says smiling and closing her eyes again.

…

Pamela awakens slowly, turning to look at her alarm clock and realizing she has overslept.

"Ugh, John Ross we overslept!" she says, turning over to find his side of the bed empty and made.

She picks up a note sitting on his pillow, with a daisy laying on the note causing her to smile: "Darlin', went to work early this morning and took Ross in with me. Didn't want to wake you, since you looked so pretty and peaceful. Take your time coming in. Love, Me"

Pamela yawns and hops out of bed, heading to the bathroom to shower.

…..

John Ross walks into the office carrying Ross. "This will all be yours one day, little buddy. Me and your mama have been working hard to leave you something," he says to the baby who pokes his cheek.

"The sight of you two just made my day," says Sue Ellen smiling, walking into John Ross's office.

He grins at her, before putting Ross in a little playpen so he can move around. "I'm just telling him all this will be his one day."

"You sound just like your daddy," says Sue Ellen watching Ross. "Where is Pamela? She is usually in here early with you."

"I decided to let her sleep. Didn't want to wake her. We had a pretty draining day yesterday." replies John Ross, taking a sip of coffee.

"Are you two fighting?" asks Sue Ellen, raising her eyebrows.

"No. We had a serious conversation about something that was bothering me and she understood where I was coming from. Made me realize how much I love her." he says quietly.

"Is what's bothering you that old boyfriend of hers?" Sue Ellen inquires, mildly amused.

John Ross looks at her, "In part. I'm just trying to be a good husband and father. And when someone like that bastard starts circling her like a shark, it makes me think back to the days when I did that. I just didn't want Pamela to discover someone out there better than me."

"Oh, John Ross. You are a great father and have been a wonderful husband the past year. Don't worry about someone like Ryan Anderson. Let me tell you something, a woman knows when another woman is in love. Pamela is wildly in love with you. Everyone can tell. And she doesn't have eyes for anyone else. You're the one she wants and in her eyes there is no one better than you."

John Ross smiles, "I know that, mama. I know that now. I still don't like that guy and think he wants her back, but I know what I have with Pamela is real. Sometimes it is so real, it scares the hell outta me. But then I see her standing there with me and that fear goes away. And it is replaced with -"

"Love?" asks Sue Ellen, laughing.

John Ross smiles, "Why am I talking to you about any of this, mama?"

"Because I am your mama, and you don't trust a lot of people, because you're afraid to. In fact, I suspect you probably only truly trust Pamela, myself, and your son. And little Ross won't be of much help yet, so that leaves me and your beautiful wife. Sometimes you just need to share things with someone. It makes us human. My door is always open to you," replies Sue Ellen, standing up. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take my grandson into my office so he can watch some cartoons as I read through a financial report."

John Ross laughs, "How can you do any work with all that noise?"

Sue Ellen picks up Ross, "I learned to be able to concentrate on things, despite the cartoons and loud noises children can make, when I raised you. Your son is no different than his daddy was at this age."

John Ross shakes his head smiling and opens his laptop.

…..

Christopher and Emma lay in bed staring at one another, neither one wanting to get up and officially start the day.

"I'm sorry for how I have been lately," says Christopher, grabbing hold of her hand. "I've been a wreck lately, but this has been the best news that I have had in awhile. Please forgive me."

Emma takes a deep breath. "Christopher, I do love you. But I can't deal with you being so distant."

"That is in the past," he says seriously, kissing her. "We are going to have a baby and we are going to be great parents. And I want you to think seriously about us getting married."

Emma gives a slight smile, "The baby changes alot of things. And I will think about us marrying, but I am still process being pregnant. We have time in front of us." She climbs out of bed.

Christopher groans, "I guess we can't lay here forever, can we?" he hops out of bed and picks up Emma, kissing her. "Got time for a long shower?"

She smiles, wrapping her legs around his torso, "I thought you would never ask."

….

Pamela is scanning through some of her emails at work, when her assistant Jill buzzes her. "Pamela? You have a visitor. A Mr. Ryan Anderson."

Pamela makes a face. She stands up and walks out of her office to the lobby. Ryan is standing there, looking dashing in a fit business suit holding a dozen white roses. "Ryan, what are you doing here?"

He hands her the flowers, "Just was a friendly gesture. Sorry if you thought I was a bit rude when we were having coffee the other day. Do you have a few minutes?"

Pamela turns serious. "Thank you for the flowers, but I cannot accept them. And I don't have time right now to chat, I am quite busy. Appreciate you coming by, but until you make a decision on the methane patent, we have nothing more to discuss."

On the other side of the lobby John Ross and Sue Ellen walk out of her office, and spot Ryan talking to Pamela. Sue Ellen watches John Ross, as his face turns dark.

Ryan gently grabs Pamela's arm, "We can talk about the methane patent if you like. But I would like to see you."

Pamela yanks her arm away. "The way you want to see me is not possible, Ryan. You and I are done and have been for a long time. Now please leave and take your flowers with you."

She turns and walks back to her office, as Ryan leaves the flowers at the front desk and walks through the lobby and into the men's room.

John Ross walks into Pamela's office, "See? I told you what he was after."

She looks up at him, "And I told you I wouldn't talk to him alone or fall victim to it. I told him to leave and take his flowers with him. I'm not sure what else I could have done, John Ross."

"I ain't angry at you, Pamela . I'm just telling you I was right, as I often am. And I'm gonna make sure that this doesn't happen again." he says, walking out into the lobby.

Pamela looks up at him walking away concerned.

…..

Emma sits on a park bench, when she spots Lucas walking towards her. When he gets there, he gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry for not meeting you sooner, Emma. Your news completely caught me off guard. I was rude to you and I apologize. How are you holding up?" he asks her.

Emma gets misty eyed. "It is alright, it was a shock to me too. I'm doing okay. Just trying to figure out what to do next."

Lucas grabs her hand, "Well I will support whatever decision you want to make. We can be an official couple, if you would like."

Emma pulls her hand away, "Lucas, I'm not sure who the father of the baby is. It could be either you or Christopher. Chris already thinks it is his baby and wants to get married."

Lucas eyes narrow, "Well there is a 50/50 chance that it is my child. You need to find out for sure."

"I can't!" yells Emma. "I would have to tell Christopher that I cheated on him with you. That would create such a mess."

"We are in a mess, Emma," replies Lucas, calmly. "My brother is not going to raise my child in a marriage with you, if he is not the father. So you best understand that. I lost enough things to members of this family, I will not lose my child too."

He stands up and walks away, leaving Emma sitting on the bench looking lost.

…

Ryan comes out of the bathroom stall at Ewing Global to find John Ross leaning up against the wall, holding the flowers Ryan brought Pamela.

"I found these in the trash," John Ross says chucking them onto the counter, next to Ryan. "Take them with you when you get the hell out of my building."

Ryan washes his hands and laughs, "Did I strike a nerve, Ewing? Can't a guy give a pretty woman flowers?"

John Ross takes a step towards him, "Give me back our methane patent and return to the hole you came out of. No need for you to give Pamela anything, that is my department."

"Well, I have it on good authority that your marriage is a sham. I made a mistake, Ewing. I was a stupid college kid who let a beautiful girl slip through my fingers as I climbed my way to the top. Now that I am at the top, I'm going to do my best to get that woman back. Got it?" says Ryan, walking towards the door.

John Ross slams him up against the wall and punches him in the abdomen, before taking him up by his collar. "Listen here pretty boy, there isn't a thing between me and my wife that is a sham. She's my partner in life and in business. Pamela is already on top of the world, with me, which is where she is gonna stay. She told you to leave her be, so listen to her. Whatever happened between the two of you years ago is dead and buried, which is where you'll be if I see you sniffing around her again. Do you got me?"

John Ross releases Ryan and adjusts his tie in the mirror, as Ryan falls to his knees in pain. He opens the bathroom door and two security guards walk in, "Gentlemen, please help Mr. Anderson to his car."

…

Lucas bangs on Danielle's apartment door, which she opens it.

"Business or pleasure?" she asks him, slowly undoing her robe.

Lucas grins at her, "We can do both, can't we? But business first."

Danielle lets him inside. "So, what are you up to?"

"Emma is pregnant." blurts out Lucas, as Danielle laughs.

"Oh, and I think we have a good ole' fashioned case of 'Who is the daddy' don't we?" she says to him smirking.

"This ain't funny. I don't know if that baby is mine or not, but if it is, I want it. Emma wants to stay with Christopher, so this presents some problems." Lucas says, pouring himself a drink.

"Do you just want me to tell her that I have been sleeping with him?" asks Danielle.

"No, that is too obvious. Why don't you send him texts and emails and other things, so she finds them. That would look accidental." Lucas says smiling.

"Consider it done." Danielle replies.

"And I need you to move in on John Ross." Lucas says, coming right up to her face. "I got Pamela's old boyfriend thinking he can win her back. Now you just need to get John Ross in the sack and you tell me, so we can make sure Pamela sees the two of you. Then we got ourselves a whole new ball game."

"You're so twisted, Lucas," responds Danielle. "I have my doubts about whether this will work or not, but I will give it a shot."

Lucas pulls off her robe completely, "Good, very good." He picks her up and tosses her over his shoulder and walks into her bedroom.

…..

John Ross is driving his car up the long Southfork driveway that evening, when he spots Pamela over in the distance and pulls over. He hops out of the car and picks up Ross from the baby seat and the two of them walk up to the Ewing family cemetery plot.

Pamela is sitting by herself very quietly, looking at the little markers which mark where the remains of her and Christopher's twins rest.

"Hey," John Ross says gently, grabbing her shoulder, "What are you doing out here?"

She looks up at him, "Just needed to clear my head, sometimes I like coming out here to visit them. I like to talk to them. Sit down with me."

"I didn't mean to intrude, I'll leave you be." he says, turning to walk away with Ross.

"John Ross, it is okay," Pamela replies. "Please stay, you would have been part of their lives if they had lived and you were the only one there for me when I was pregnant."

He sits down next to her and hands Ross to her.

"Hello, my little man," says Pamela kissing Ross' forehead. "This is your brother and sister. One day when you are old enough to remember, I will take you back out here and tell you all about them."

The baby starts to fuss, so Pamela rocks him.

"How was your day?" she asks John Ross, leaning on his shoulder.

"It was alright," he says casually. "Ryan shouldn't be bothering you again. If he does, just let me know."

Pamela gives him a look, "I don't even want to know what that means."

He kisses her cheek, "Nothing for you to worry about."

"You know what Friday is?" Pamela asks him.

John Ross nods and smiles, "That would be our second wedding anniversary, wouldn't it? Our Vegas wedding anniversary."

"Wanted to know if you would remember," she says chuckling

John Ross laughs, "Did you think I wouldn't remember the date of my own wedding? Now that I know you do, what do you have planned?"

Pamela grins, "Now that would have to be a surprise. I know you hate those, but you just gotta trust me." She stands up holding Ross and extends her hand to John Ross who takes it. "Let's go inside and get some dinner."

As they are walking, John Ross' phone rings.

"Hello?" he says.

"John Ross, this is Danielle Mitchell. I was wondering if I could trouble you to come back into the city. I wanted to discuss what you saw between Christopher and I."

"Not a good time, Danielle," he says brusquely. "I'm with my family and we are going to get dinner."

"Well, I would hate to have to file some sexual harassment claim against Ewing Global," Danielle coldly retorts. "I am bringing an issue to the CEO of the company and he is blowing me off. That should help my case."

John Ross's eyes light-up with anger. "Oh, that is such bull shit. Sexually harassed? You probably sexually harassed Christopher."

"That is neither here, nor there." replies Danielle. "I am sitting in your office. I will see you soon."

John Ross sighs and hangs up his phone.

"What did she want?" asks Pamela.

"She is threatening a sexual harassment suit if I don't meet with her to talk about what I saw between her and Christopher the other day." answers John Ross. "I gotta go, we don't need a bogus lawsuit."

Pamela nods, "That little bitch. Fine, go ahead. Just deal with it. Don't be gone too long."

John Ross gives her and Ross a kiss, "I'll be home for dessert, I promise" he says smiling and hopping in his car.

Pamela moves Ross's little hand to wave bye at John Ross. "Say bye-bye, daddy."

She hugs the baby close, while watching John Ross drives off.

As she walks into her house, a thought crosses her mind. She walks up to the main house and knocks. Bobby answers.

"Pamela, come on in" he says.

"Actually, I can't stay. Could you do me a favor and watch Ross for me? There is something I need to go handle."

Bobby looks surprised. "Sure, I don't mind. The little guy and I will have some fun. Will you be gone long?"

Pamela shakes her head. "Hopefully not. I just need to take out some trash."

Bobby gives her a puzzled look, as she departs. She walks out to her car and speeds off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Season 4: Episode 8**

John Ross walks into the empty Ewing Global building. As he walks through the lobby, he sees a light on in his office. He takes a deep breath and walks into the room.

"What do you want, Danielle?" he says impatiently, walking over and pouring himself a glass of bourbon. "I see you helped yourself to my private stock."

Danielle smiles, "You only drink the best, so why can't I?"

"Cut your bullshit. You want a payoff? A promotion? What?" he demands to know.

"Why don't we call it a payoff of sorts?" she says standing up and walking over to him.

"How much will it cost me to get rid of you?" he asks impatiently, looking at his watch.

Danielle starts unbuttoning her blouse. "One night."

He looks at her incredulously. "Are you serious? I just saw you screwing Christopher a few days ago, and now you want to get with me. If I wasn't a one-woman man, I still wouldn't sleep with you."

She continues to strip down, "You and Christopher don't seem to have a problem sharing lovers. First that Elena girl, then Pamela. And now me, the third time's the charm."

"I don't have time for this." he moves towards the door, but she blocks his path, now only in her bra and underwear.

"Make time. We were so good that night we spent together. Let's do it again," she purrs, grinding up on him. "Look at it this way, it will keep me quiet and it'll be a break from the monotony of sleeping with that bore you call a wife."

John Ross pushes her back. "Don't touch me. Pamela is all woman, ain't nothing bout her is boring."

Danielle jumps on him and knocks him on his back onto the sofa and straddles him. "Playing hard to get. It won't take much to get you worked up. You were a champ in the sack before, lets see if you still are" she unbuttons his shirt and starts kissing his chest.

"Get off of me," he says angrily, grabbing her and trying to push her off.

"I don't think so, just give in, you know you want me," she says smiling and unbuckling his pants.

"I suggest you get off of my husband," says Pamela, standing in the doorway.

Danielle pales and slowly dismounts from John Ross.

"Pamela, this is not -" John Ross starts to say, but she interrupts him.

"It's alright John Ross, I can deal with this. Finish your drink and button up your clothes," Pamela says, before turning her gaze to Danielle. John Ross sits up, mildly amused.

"Get the hell out of this office building. You are fired, effective immediately." she says, tossing Danielle's clothes at her. "Put some clothes on, before you cheapen yourself some more."

"Are you kidding me? He came on to me. We've been having an affair for months," Danielle yells at her. "You're lucky I don't sue you both!"

"Is she for real?" asks John Ross, almost spitting out his drink. "I haven't touched her in over two years! Damn delusional woman!"

"John Ross, I told you I got this, now hush." Pamela walks up to Danielle and grabs her hair hard, "You are not to set foot in this place again. You get no severance pay. You get nothing. If I ever see you near my husband or any other person that I care about, I will slap you silly. Now, take your skanky ass out of this office now or else I will drag you out of here myself. OK?"

Pamela releases her hair, as Danielle runs out of the office, putting on her clothes as she scurries towards the exit.

John Ross stands up, "Darlin', this wasn't what at all what it looked like, I'm not cheating on you."

Pamela turns around and looks at him and bursts out laughing, "John Ross, I know that you aren't. But when your phone rang and it was her, I had a hunch something like this might happen. Not to mention, your angry protests could be heard to anyone getting off of the elevator."

He looks at her strangely, "How on earth could you suspect this would happen?"

Pamela sits down on the couch, patting the other cushion for him to sit next to her. "Well, you may have a lock on picking out guys who have an ulterior motive and use sex to get what they want from women. However, I have a good nose for picking out women who do the same thing to men. And Danielle has "whore" written all over her, I realized it after you told me about her and Christopher. She is either after something herself or is working with someone."

John Ross grins at her, "Fine, fair enough. You've got a good nose and a cute one, I may add. I just never thought I would be put in the position of having someone throw themselves at me like that. I ain't used to saying no, you know. The old me wouldn't have. But I thought of you and I genuinely did not want to touch this woman. You being hotter than her doesn't hurt, either."

Pamela takes John Ross's drink and puts it on the table and stands, "She's not your type anyways."

He gets up and takes her in his arms and kisses her neck, "I only have one type now, Mrs. Ewing."

"Hmmm, that I know." she slaps his ass. "I keep you on your toes enough as it is. Can we please go home now? I would like to figure out what Danielle was up to and I left Ross with Bobby, who is probably trying to turn him into his newest ranch hand. Not to mention I am absolutely starving. So let's go."

John Ross laughs as the two of them walk out of the office arm-in-arm. "You know, you are very sexy when you get jealous and all fired up like that." he says to her, as his hands begin to roam her body.

"Save it for later tonight, tiger," Pamela replies to him, elbowing him in the side.

…..

Emma is home at her apartment, putting on a load of laundry. As she is checking Christopher's pockets, she discovered a package of condoms and receipts for expensive lingerie. She stares at it a moment, before it fully dawns on her.

"That son of a bitch," she says angrily. Christopher enters the apartment and she hurriedly puts all of the clothes into the machine.

"Hey babe," he says giving her a hug. She just stands there, not hugging him back.

"Hi," she says quietly. "I'm going to go lay down, I'm not feeling well today."

Christopher stands there and watches, as she walks into the bedroom and closes the door.

…

Bobby, Ann, and Sue Ellen are having dinner at Southfork, just the three of them.

"I'm glad to see that you are up and about, Ann," says Sue Ellen smiling. "You had us all scared there for a little while."

Ann smiles weakly, "Yes, I know. I was scared myself. It all had to do with my anger and insecurities regarding Lucas coming back."

Sue Ellen raised her eyebrows, "That was a surprise. He caught all of us off guard, I believe. Maybe it is just me, but he doesn't seem to be bonding with any of us. I've only had a few moments with him. I get the impression that John Ross and Christopher don't like him."

Bobby nods his head, "I get the impression too. It is typical Ewing behavior. When a long-lost member of the family returns, the alpha male's get quite territorial about their position in this family. You remember how it was with Ray and Gary, Sue Ellen?"

Sue Ellen chuckles, "If I recall, the only one who got territorial was JR, because he didn't want to share Southfork or Ewing Oil with anyone else."

Bobby smiles, "I miss him, so much. Just imagine if he were here now, with all that is going on."

"Well, Cliff and Katherine wouldn't still be out there, doing God-knows what. He would've crushed them after the shooting at the vow renewal. And I suspect he would be mighty suspicious of Lucas, too." says Sue Ellen.

"He also would have a grandson and a Barnes daughter-in-law," adds Bobby, smiling.

"Well JR would love that baby to death, if he were here. We would catch him trying to train Ross to be an oilman! As for Pamela, he probably would give John Ross a hard time, especially considering who her father is. But if that is who John Ross fell in love with, then JR would have accepted it eventually. Surprisingly, JR knew John Ross cared about Pamela, before he died when John Ross betrayed him to Cliff to keep Pamela out of jail. That seems like a lifetime ago. JR actually didn't mind Afton or Rebecca Wentworth, so he always said Pamela was only half-evil." Sue Ellen says laughing.

"I would have loved to have seen him with Ross," remarks Ann.

"Me too," says Sue Ellen and Bobby together.

"How have you taken Emma's pregnancy?" Sue Ellen asks Ann.

"We haven't talked too much about it," Ann says sadly. "She has been quite distant lately, something is on her mind. I just hope she doesn't turn to drugs again, especially while she is pregnant."

"She won't,honey," Bobby says supportively. "Christopher will take care of her and watch out for her."

Ann smiles and stands up, "I hope so. Would anyone like dessert?"

"No, no thank you." says Sue Ellen. "I've actually got to be going. I want to stop and see John Ross and Pamela before I do." She gives them both a hug. "Thank you so much for having me for dinner, I will talk to you both later."

….

Pamela is in the kitchen washing off the dinner dishes and John Ross is laying on the living floor holding up a laughing Ross. She watches them and smiles, as the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it, my boys are clearly too busy," she says, opening the door. "Sue Ellen! Come in please."

Sue Ellen gives her a hug and walks in and smiles at the sight. "Oh this brings me back memories to when John Ross was a little boy. Ross looks just like him."

John Ross puts Ross on the floor to crawl around. "Hi momma," he says giving her a kiss. "What brings you here this late?"

They all sit down. "I was just having dinner with Bobby and Ann and figured I would swing by to see how my favorite people are doing," she explains.

John Ross and Pamela look at each other and smile, "We are good, mama," he says. "Had an incident earlier tonight with a Ewing Global employee, but Pamela saved the day and through her butt out."

Sue Ellen looks at Pamela amused, "Did I ever tell you the advice Miss Ellie used to give out decades ago about coming after your man with a bullwhip?"

Pamela laughs, "No, you most certainly did not. But I would love to hear it sometime." Sue Ellen smiles.

"Ain't no one hitting me with a whip! Not even you darlin, unless you're into that kind of thing," John Ross says, winking at Pamela as she slaps his arm.

"Truthfully, what I came here to talk to you about is that I've been approached to run for mayor of Dallas. I haven't decided either way, but you're my immediate family and I am curious as to your thoughts." explains Sue Ellen.

Pamela gets up and hugs her. "Run, Sue Ellen! You would be fantastic. We need a strong woman in the role."

John Ross gives Sue Ellen a hug "I support you no matter what. It would be cool to see you run the city. But if any of your opponents run attack ads or sling mud, I'm going to put them in their place." he warns.

"Thank you both for being supportive. It is enticing, but I have some polls out to test my viability. I aim to make a decision in the next week or so, but an election like this would impact all of us." says Sue Ellen.

"Of course it would. Sign us up to be volunteers and we will cut you a campaign donation the second you announce." says John Ross.

Sue Ellen smiles, "I knew I could count on you both. Please don't say anything yet, I haven't told the rest of the family yet. When I make a decision, I will have Ann and Bobby throw a family dinner to announce then."

Ross crawls over to John Ross and looks up and says "Da-da"

Pamela starts clapping excitedly and picks him up and John Ross and Sue Ellen smile. "Say something for mommy, you can do it!"

Ross stares at her and say "Ma" while grabbing a lock of her hair.

John Ross takes Ross and starts tickling him as he rolls around laughing. "Mama, pretty soon you can have Ross here do some campaign ads for you!"

Sue Ellen smiles and heads for the door. "My grandson would steal the show! I will see you both tomorrow. Goodnight!"

….

Lucas knocks on Danielle's door. "How bad did you mess this up?" he demands to know, pushing past her.

"I didn't mess anything up. I was in the process of seducing John Ross when Pamela popped in. No idea how that bitch knew what was going on, she must have ESP. I should sue her, she grabbed by hair and threatened me, right before she fired me." yells Danielle.

Lucas chuckles darkly, "From what I hear about her, it sounds like you escaped with a warning. You aren't suing anyone. All you had to do was make it look like John Ross was screwing you, that wasn't a hard thing to do!"

Danielle rolls her eyes and swallows a shot of tequila, "Yea, well he was not interested in what I was selling. I was practically naked and straddling him and he only got angrier."

Lucas punches a hole in the wall, "Since when does that prick resist a piece of ass? Nothing I've been told would suggest that. He must really have fallen hard for Pamela. If that is the case, then she is his Achilles' heel."

"Yea, well now I am out of a job thanks to you. So, unless you are going to drop your pants, you can get out of my apartment. I need to find some way to make some money." says Danielle bitterly.

Lucas laughs, "I will take care of you both financially," he says as he pulls out several crisp $100 bills "and by servicing you in the bedroom. However, my plan is not dead yet."

"Oh, really?" Danielle says, pouring herself another drink and pounding it down. "Care to share?"

"Pamela's old boyfriend told me how John Ross punched him and threatened him today. Now that I know that Ryan bothers him so much, I just need to utilize that. And as I am doing that, I also need to get my hands on Christopher's or Sue Ellen's shares." explains Lucas.

"Well that doesn't sound too easy, Lucas. Christopher guards those shares and Sue Ellen Ewing is one of the savviest women in the state." responds Danielle.

"I think it will be easier than you think getting those shares from Christopher," smirks Lucas. "All it will take is a little help from you and I should be all set to go."

"He won't return my calls," Danielle says. "He hasn't slept with me in 2 weeks and has been all about trying to be a better guy for his kid."

Lucas laughs, "That may not even be his kid. And I think I have the perfect thing for you to tell him, in order to get his attention. I will fill you in on it later." He picks her up and tears off her clothes, tossing her onto the bed.

…

John Ross and Pamela are rolling around on their bed kissing.

"I feel like a teenager that snuck a boy into her room," she says laughing, in between his kisses.

He grins as he slides a strap off her nightgown, kissing her shoulder "Something tells me that you never snuck a boy into your room quite like me."

"That's because you're a scoundrel!" she says laughing hysterically. "That tickles!" she says, before rolling over and pinning him underneath of her. "But you're my scoundrel."

He starts to hike up her nightgown, but she pushes his hand away. "Don't even think about it. I told you to save it for our anniversary! It is on Friday, I think you can hold on until then."

John Ross groans, "Come on! You're killing me woman!"

She whispers in his ear, "I absolutely promise you that it will be worth your while. All good things to those who wait." She kisses his cheek.

"I'm holding you to that, I'll keep it PG-13 for you until then," he says, rolling on top of her and kissing her again.

"If you keep that up, I may not be able to resist you for much longer," she whispers.

"I'm counting on it," he says, as his phone rings.

"Who the hell is calling you this late?" Pamela asks, as he goes to answer it.

"No clue." he says, picking up the call, "John Ross Ewing."

"Ewing," booms Ryan Anderson's voice. "We have some business to talk about."

John Ross' eyes narrow. "I said all I needed to say to you earlier. Unless you forgot our previous conversation and need me to repeat it to you in stronger terms."

"I would like to sell you back the methane patent," offers Ryan.

"Fine. You know the price. $250 million is our final offer. I will have a check drawn up for you and papers for you to sign." says John Ross.

"That sounds like a plan. Also, in exchange for that patent, I want you to give up Pamela. You're a businessman. That patent will bring you in billions over the years, think of all that money. She isn't worth that to you. Divorce her and allow her to be with someone who loves her," Ryan says to him.

John Ross's eyes light up in anger, "Someone who loves her? Fine, let's talk about it. Face to face. How is tomorrow?"

"I won't be in Dallas until Friday. I will call you with the details then." Ryan responds, hanging up.

Pamela looks at him, "I take it that was Ryan, are you alright?"

He looks at her. "He will sell us back the patent for $250 million, if I divorce you."

Pamela rolls her eyes, "I guess he is the same old prick. What am I? An object to be traded?"

John Ross lays down and pulls her on top of him, "He is a bastard and bothers the heck outta me. But I also have the smug satisfaction of having you as my wife and in my bed."

She kisses his chest and cuddles up to him "John Ross, that will never change. We've been over that."

"Darlin, I wouldn't give you up for all the tea in China. You aren't an object, but you belong to me and I belong to you. And I'll tell you something else, Ryan Anderson is going to have a very lousy Friday." he says with a devilish smile.

She gives him a look. "Just don't get arrested, please. Or mangle your gorgeous face. I want to enjoy my anniversary with you."

"The only one who will be mangled is pretty boy. I will guarantee that, don't you worry," he says running his fingers through her long hair. "And I promise you that Friday night will belong to you and I."


	9. Chapter 9

**Season 4: Episode 9**

Lucas pulls on his boxers and climbs out of Danielle's bed. "I need to get to work. It is going to be a busy day."

Danielle yawns, "I can sleep in late, now that I am fired."

"Aren't you lucky?" says Lucas sarcastically, putting on his tie. "Remember, you need to get Christopher over here today. You know what you need to do. When it is done, call me."

"Don't worry, he won't know what hit him." she says rolling over in bed.

Lucas walks over and kisses her. "I know you don't disappoint me, sugar. I will talk to you later."

He exits her apartment, as she picks up her phone. "Chris, hi. It is Danielle. I was wondering if you could stop over sometime today, maybe on your lunchbreak? Ok, great. I will see you later."

…..

"Anyone important?" inquires Emma, suspiciously, as she butters some toast.

"Nah, just a meeting for work." Christopher says. "What is on your agenda today?"

"I have a doctor's appointment regarding my pregnancy and I am going to spend the day with my mom, since she is still recovering from her accident." answers Emma.

Christopher kisses her cheek. "That sounds like a fun day. Take it easy and let me know everything the doctor says later on. I should be home from work early tonight, so we can spend the night with each other." He puts on his jacket and walks out the door.

"Oh, that is just what I want to do with a cheating bastard, like you." mutters Emma to herself, bitterly.

…..

John Ross sits at his desk, sipping some coffee when he pulls out his cell phone. "Bum, this is John Ross."

"Hi boss, long time. How have you been?" asks Bum.

"I've been good. Hands full with the family. I could use your help today, say around 3 pm?" answers John Ross.

"Whatever you need." replies Bum. "Text me the address and I will be there."

"Good, good. I hope your shoulder is better, since you were shot. I may need you to help me out with something physical. I'm also going to send you a name. Pull everything bad on this guy and email it to me over before the meeting later." John Ross says smirking.

"Sure thing, You'll have it soon. I always follow your play. My wife is yelling for me. I will see you later today." says Bum, hanging up.

John Ross sits there smugly and pulls out the Wall Street Journal to scan.

….

Pamela walks out of her office and up to John Ross's secretary, Tina. "Tina, can you do me two favors please?"

The older woman looks up at her, "Of course, what can I do for you Mrs Ewing?"

"First thing, can you pull Danielle Mitchell's personnel file for me and bring it to me? I need some information out of there and her address."

Tina nods and jots it down on a notepad. "I can get that for you right away, and the second thing?"

"Can you tell me what John Ross's schedule is this afternoon?" asks Pamela, in a low voice.

"Funny thing, he cleared his calendar from 2 pm and on just a few minutes ago." replies Tina.

"Can you please add this to his schedule?" Pamela hands the woman a piece of paper, and she looks at her curiously.

"Um, sure." Tina says, slightly confused.

Pamela smiles, "Trust me. Don't mention it to him, until later this afternoon please."

Tina nods and jots that down too.

"Thank you, Tina." Pamela turns and walks back into her office. She goes to her phone and dials Sue Ellen's extension.

"Sue Ellen! I have a small favor to ask you." says Pamela, breaking out into a smile.

….

Christopher knocks on Danielle's door, she opens it scantily clad in a bathing suit.

He gulps a bit. "Hey, you wanted to see me?"

She smiles and opens the door for him to come in. "Come in, I just put on a pot of coffee." He walks in slowly and sits awkwardly on her couch. He clears his throat, "So what's up?"

Danielle walks over with two cups of coffee and sits across from him. "Don't worry Christopher, I'm not trying to seduce you."

He takes a sip of the coffee. "As much as I would like to, and believe me, I would. I just can't do it anymore. It wasn't fair to you or to Emma."

Danielle nods, "I understand. I just wanted to let you know that there are no hard feelings and that I am moving on from Ewing Global."

Christopher looks surprised, "I hope not because of me?"

"No, because of Pamela Ewing. She fired me. It is probably for the best." says Danielle, looking closely at him.

Christopher starts to droop and slur, "Who does she think she is?" he says, before falling over to the side on her couch, still awake but all inhibitions gone.

"Let me get you some water, Christopher," says Danielle sweetly. She walks into her bedroom and pulls out her phone. "It is done, so you better get over here quickly."

…

John Ross and Bum walk into an empty office building with Anderson Energies across the doorway.

In a vacant office, Ryan Anderson stands looking out the window onto the city of Dallas.

"So are we going to do this?" asks John Ross impatiently.

Ryan turns around, "I have everything on the methane patent right here," he gestures to a large metal briefcase. "But you owe me a check and your woman, Ewing."

John Ross smirks, "Change of plans. You are going to give me the methane patent for free. And you are going to leave Texas and not ever come back again without permission."

Ryan laughs, "And why the hell would I do any of that?"

"Because you are guilty of insider trading and embezzlement." replies John Ross, tossing a stack of papers at his feet. "This details all of your crimes in New York City. You made your fortune the underhanded way."

Ryan pales, "This is a fabrication."

"Well, if you think so, we can go over to the SEC offices together. The feds can be quite tough on white collar criminals. Or we can strike a bargain." says John Ross. "You sign over the patent, my friend and I leave with it, and you never think about Pamela ever again. The alternative is you can keep the methane, which the government will likely seize when you are arrested and you can keep pining for my wife from prison. But something tells me that option does not appeal to you."

"You son of a bitch." growls Ryan.

John Ross chuckles, "Yea, well, you picked a fight you were always going to lose. No one swindles my company and family. That was a foolish business decision. And no one is taking my wife from me. Look at the upside, you have 49 states to which you can relocate and about $1 billion in assets to keep you comfortable." John Ross walks up to him and hands him the papers. "Sign and we can be done with it."

Ryan snatches the pen from John Ross's hand and signs the documents giving the methane patent back to Ewing Global.

"Nice doing business with you," says John Ross. "Bum, can you grab that case for me? Anderson, here is a copy of your illegal dealings, for your records."

"This isn't over." says Ryan.

John Ross turns around "You're right, it ain't over." He then punches Ryan square in the face, causing his nose to break and him to fall down. "Now it is over. Don't mess with the Ewings or covet my wife. You're a lucky bastard, cause I was going to dangle you out of a window, but Bum talked me out of it. This is your first and only warning."

John Ross and Bum walk out of the office together laughing.

…

Sue Ellen is sitting having a cup of coffee, when Steve Gaines approaches her.

"Hello, there! You look gorgeous as usual," he says kissing her cheek. "Who is this little fellow?"

"This is my grandson, Ross." says Sue Ellen smiling, looking at the sleeping baby.

"So, I take it that you have put some thought into running for mayor?" he says hopefully.

Sue Ellen nods, "I decided that I am going to do it!" She breaks out into a big smile and he gets up and hugs her.

"We can be up and running very quickly," Steve says eagerly. "I need to start meeting with consultants and get some staff onboard.

"Well, I want to keep a lid on this until next week. I need to tell my entire family about this first, I discussed this with my son and daughter-in-law. They were very supportive, but I would like to mention it to the rest of the family before it is leaked." explains Sue Ellen.

Steve nods, "I understand completely. Next week, we can announce it publicly and begin to put an operation in place. Not to be rude, but I need to run and start some behind the scenes things."

He excitedly runs off.

Sue Ellen smiles. She gets up and pushes the stroller down the street.

….

Lucas sits across from a drugged Christopher in Danielle's house.

"Hey, brother!" slurs Christopher, blinking alot looking at Lucas.

"Chris, you all right. You seem a bit out of it." says Lucas, suppressing a grin.

"Must be tired." answers Christopher.

"Danielle told me she was fired. I brought over some papers for you to sign so we can hire her back, we know what an asset she is to Ewing Global." says Lucas putting a paper and pen in front of Christopher.

"Yea, you're right. I'm so tired, man." he says, beginning to nod off.

"You can take a nap in a second, buddy. But sign this and get Danielle her job back." Lucas says.

Christopher gives a goofy smile and signs the paper.

Lucas takes the paper, as Christopher nods off to sleep.

He kisses Danielle. "Thank you, baby."

"You're welcome, now drag him into my bedroom so it looks like he slept with me again." she says.

Lucas grabs Christopher's arms and drags him to Danielle's bed and drops him on there.

He then hands her an envelope full of cash. "I have everything I need now. I will see you later."

Lucas departs and hops in his BMW, just as Pamela pulls up to the parking lot and watches him leave. "Interesting." she says to herself, and gets out of the car.

She bangs on the door. "What did you forget, baby?" Danielle says swinging the door open.

"Why hello there," says Pamela with a smirk, "You and I have something to talk about." She pushes her way in.

"Get out of here, before I call the cops," yells Danielle, looking at her bedroom nervously, hoping Pamela doesn't go in there.

"Knock yourself out," says Pamela, "But I have an offer for you."

"What?" asks Danielle suspiciously.

"Tell me who you are working with. It is no accident you're sleeping with Christopher and tried to seduce my husband. If you tell me, it will be worth your while." says Pamela.

"How worth my while?" asks Danielle.

Pamela pulls out a thick brown envelope full of cash, "Here is $75,000 in cash. Tell me what you know and I will get you a plane ticket out of here today. I am sure you don't want to spend your life whoring around to get ahead. This money can be a fresh start. It is a one time offer and it expires in 30 seconds."

Danielle eyes the money hungrily, "Lucas!" she blurts out.

Pamela looks at her, "I figured so, since I just saw him leaving here. But why should I believe you?"

Danielle goes over to the kitchen counter and hands Pamela an audio tape. "These are conversations that I have had with him. Talking about you and John Ross and Christopher and the company. He keeps wanting me to sleep with everyone for him so he can get leverage and take the company!"

Pamela looks confused "Why would he want that?"

"Because he hates the Ewings, specifically John Ross and Christopher. He wants what they have, thinking it should be his. His hatred is quite powerful. And I am sick of being a whore for his causes." Danielle says tearing up.

"Why was he just here?" asks Pamela.

"He wanted Christopher to sign some papers and made me drug him. I don't know what the papers were, but he is sleeping in my bedroom now." Danielle answers quietly.

Pamela moves past her and looks in on him. "What did you give him?" she demands to know.

"Nothing strong, I swear!" she says. "He will wake up groggy in the next few hours."

Pamela looks around. "Ok. Here is what you are going to do. You are going to pack your clothes and personal belongings and head to the airport. An open-ended plane ticket will be waiting to fly you anywhere you want to go." Pamela hands her the $75,000. "Thank you for telling me what you know, this should be a fresh start for you. I don't want you here when Christopher wakes up." Pamela then hands her a business card. "Call me if there are any problems. I didn't put any bad information in your employment record, so you won't run into any issues looking for a new job. Good luck, Danielle. We don't often get second chances, so don't blow it."

Pamela turns to go. But Danielle calls out, "I'm sorry for doing all of this. I'm sorry for trying to get John Ross to cheat on you, he wouldn't take the bait. He must really love you."

Pamela turns around and smiles, "Yes, yes he does."

"Why are you helping me?" asks Danielle

"Because I once was headed to the dark place you are in and I wish someone was there to help me out and slap some sense into me. Now, go and get a move on."

Pamela departs the apartment building, as Danielle packs her bags and gets into a cab.

….

John Ross tucks the large briefcase containing the methane patent into a large safe in his office and packs up his computer. He smiles to himself and puts a folder and a wrapped gift box into his briefcase.

"Tina, I am gone for the rest of the day. Head home early yourself. Enjoy your weekend," says John Ross.

"Sir, one of your appointments could not reschedule. It is under the name of Smith. They asked for you to meet them for drinks at the Madison Hotel." says Tina. "Sorry, but that is the only one I could not get ahold of."

John Ross groans, "Ugh, I don't even know what it is about. I'm late for a hot date, what does the memo underneath say?"

"It just reads "Company expansion." says Tina.

"I'll stop by on my way home," says John Ross grumpily, noticing Pamela's office is empty, along with Sue Ellen's, Christopher's, and Bobby's. "Doesn't any of the bosses work around here? Everyone, go home early and enjoy your weekends," he shouts, as he gets on the elevators.

All the employees cheer and eagerly pack up their belongings for the day.

…..

Bobby and Ann are having some evening tea, when Emma walks into the living room.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" Ann smiles, giving her daughter a hug.

"Well I came over to see how you were doing and because I can't get ahold of Christopher." answers Emma.

Bobby pours Emma some tea, "I stayed home with Annie today and I haven't seen Christopher or spoken to him today. I'm sure he is still at work."

"I called the office and he hasn't come back since lunch time. I spoke with Sue Ellen and she said he had a lunch meeting, but never returned." she explains.

"Don't worry honey, I'm sure you will hear from him soon." says Ann.

"How are you doing mom?" Emma asks, grabbing Ann's hand.

Ann smiles, "Much better. I am healing nicely and Bobby and I have been spending alot of time together. Some much needed time." Bobby looks over at her and smiles. "How about you sweetheart? With your pregnancy?"

Emma shrugs, "I went to the doctor today, everything checks out nicely. I am 3 months pregnant. It is still a bit too early for them to determine the sex of the baby."

"I can't believe I am going to be a grandmother!" Ann claps her hands. "I am so happy for you."

"Emma, would you like to stay for dinner?" asks Bobby. "Nothing fancy, just some burgers and potato salad."

"I'd like that," she says smiling and walking into the kitchen with them.

….

John Ross walks quickly into the Madison Hotel. As he enters a lobby, the concierge approaches him. "Mr Ewing?"

He looks at the guy, "Yep, that is me."

"I am here to guide you to your meeting, this way please." The man walks John Ross to an elevator and presses the penthouse floor.

"My meeting with Mr. Smith is in the penthouse?" John Ross asks the concierge.

"Those are my instructions, sir. Yes." the man answers.

As the doors open, the concierge opens the double doors to the penthouse for John Ross. "There you are, sir." And promptly gets back on the elevator to go down to the lobby.

John Ross walks inside the room, admiring the fancy decor. "Mr. Smith, hello? I'm John Ross Ewing, here for our meeting."

In the center of the room, a swiveled chair turns around.

"That is very sexist of you to assume that you were meeting a Mr. Smith and not a Mrs. Smith," says a grinning Pamela.

John Ross stares at her confused. "Are you here for this meeting too?"

Pamela laughs and stands up, wearing nothing but a long silk bathrobe. "Yes, I am. It is a meeting between you and I. I wanted something special for our anniversary. Your mama is watching Ross for the night."

John Ross grins, "Well I am seldom caught off guard, but damn did you succeed. Got poor Tina to lie for you too. Bravo, Mrs Ewing." He kisses her. "Lucky for you I have my gift for you with me, but I was going to have flowers and chocolates and the all works."

"Oh, you can give me those tomorrow," she says smiling. "I brought you a travel bag with everything you need, though I suspect you won't be wearing many clothes."

Pamela walks over to a room service cart and hands John Ross a glass of champagne. "How about we exchange gifts?"

John Ross throws his jacket on the couch and kicks off his shoes. He opens his briefcase and pulls out two things. "I got you two gifts, darlin. One is a business gift and one is a personal gift. Which do you want first?"

Pamela ponders it a second. "Business first."

He hands her an envelope holding the methane patent, "I got us back the methane patent today." he says smiling triumphantly. "And it didn't cost us one red cent."

Pamela looks at him shocked. "What? How on earth did you manage that?"

"Well it turns out Ryan Anderson is a criminal who made his fortune through illegal means. I threatened to turn him in if he didn't sign it back over to us, which he did." explains John Ross, taking a sip of champagne.

"You didn't hurt him beyond repair did you?" she says wrapping her arms around his neck. "I don't want that to come back and haunt us."

"Nothing he didn't have coming to him. We won't be bothered by Anderson again. He knows to stay away from you," he says kissing her cheek. "Close your eyes for your other gift."

Pamela smiles and does just that. John Ross opens a jewelry box in front of her containing a massive diamond necklace.

"Open them." he says. Pamela's eyes bulge.

"Dear God, John Ross. That cost more than our house. Did you rob a jewelry store?" she says rubbing her hand over the necklace.

He takes the necklace out of the box and walks around behind her to put it on, "It may have cost as much as our house, but it was worth every penny to see it around your neck." She walks over to a mirror to look at it.

"It is absolutely stunning." she says softly.

"Well I'm hoping you wear that and only that, all night." he whispers in her ear. Pamela turns around and kisses him.

"Thank you. For everything. I'm glad the methane patent is back in our hands and I love this necklace. I am really impressed, Mr. Ewing." she says seductively. "My turn to give you gifts. Now, before I give you your business gift, you need to promise that we will let this go until tomorrow. I'm not having our night ruined. Promise me?" Pamela says.

John Ross stares at her and shrugs, "Fine. I promise."

Pamela hands him a tape recorder. "The person behind Danielle that got her to sleep with Christopher and told her to seduce you is Lucas. I paid a visit to Danielle today. She is out of town now, but turned that over to me. More than enough to prove Lucas has a vendetta against the Ewings."

John Ross takes a deep breath and makes a fist, punching the table. "That bastard. I'm going to destroy him, I swear to God. Who the hell does he think he is?"

Pamela puts a hand on his face. "You promised me. We will deal with him tomorrow. And we will do it together. Some ugly stuff on that tape, about all of us. But I figured you should know. Now channel that anger into passion for tonight."

John Ross gives a slight smile and nods, "Fair enough. I did promise you. His destruction can wait til we are done our anniversary. We can have some fun with Lucas."

Pamela hands him a box. "Here is your personal gift."

John Ross opens it revealing a brand new, gold watch. He lifts it out to try it on, "I Do" is engraved on the back of the watch. "I'm going to wear this every day darlin, thank you." He kisses her. "Now for the real fun?" he says grinning, starting to untie her robe.

"Well you might want to take that watch off, it isn't waterproof. Follow me, darlin" she says walking into another room.

He laughs and tears off his shirt and pants. Wearing his boxers, John Ross follows Pamela into a massive bathroom with candles lit all over and a giant tub full of water and bubbles. "Well hot damn, this is going to be good."

"John Ross, your last gift is on the bathroom counter," she says, as she turns on the hot water to the tub.

He walks over and opens a folder, with a picture inside. John Ross stares at Pamela. "What is this?"

"Well, that would either be your son or your daughter. I'm not sure which one, yet." Pamela says beaming.

John Ross's mouth drops open. He looks at the sonogram photo and tears up. He looks back at her smiling, "You're pregnant?"

Pamela nods, "Yes, I found out a few days ago. I wanted to save the news for today and tell you. Happy anniversary!"

He rushes up to her and wraps her in a hug. "Ok, your gift was by far the best." he says laughing. He brushes the hair out of her face, "I love you." and he kisses her deeply.

She smiles, "Told you this marriage was for keeps." Pamela yanks his underwear down and disrobes completely. "Like the necklace?" she says winking.

"Darlin, I like everything I see and I ain't even looking at the necklace." he says, climbing into the warm tub. "Hop in"

Pamela climbs in and lays with her back against his chest. "Mmmm," Pamela moans, "Now this is heaven. Pretty soon, I'm going to be huge again."

John Ross kisses her neck as his hands rub gently all across her stomach in hypnotic motions, "Pamela, you're carrying my baby, you could end up being the size of a damn blimp and still be the world's sexiest woman to me. How far along are you, anyways?"

"Doctor Gordon says about three months. He will be able to tell us the sex of the baby pretty soon. Think it is a boy or a girl?" asks Pamela.

"I'm happy with either one, but something tells me it is a boy. I feel like I'm wired to have lots of sons. I wouldn't know how to handle a daughter. She would be my full time job," he says softly into her ear.

Pamela giggles, "I already have a mini you. And I'm supposed to have another one? I will be outnumbered 3 to 1. I love all of you with my whole heart, but I need some back-up. That would be alot of Ewing testosterone in our home."

"Darlin, you handle me just fine. You're the only one who can handle me. And our sons no doubt will worship you, just like I do" he says kissing the back of her neck. "Besides, our boys will be able to help me keep people from sniffing around their mama and our empire. If any of our daughters take after you, I will need an army of little Ewing men to help me out by watching over their mother and their sisters. I can't do it all alone," he says massaging her shoulders. "Do you want to have lots of kids?"

"I hope so," says Pamela smiling. "I want us to have a house full of children and one day we can leave our empire to them. The company, the land, the money and set them up for a successful life together."

"I always wanted a large family," he says with a twinkle in his eye. "And you're giving me that wish. Looks like you're stuck with me, now."

Pamela turns over in the tub to face him, "Babe, I've been stuck with you since the day you walked into my penthouse and took my breath away. I couldn't be without you, even if I tried. There isn't anyone else on this Earth that I would rather be stuck with. You and our children are my life. We just have to be there for one another."

John Ross hugs her close, "You really are one-of-a-kind, Pamela Ewing. And I'm a very lucky man. Now, how about we take this celebration into that big ass king bed in the other room? The hot tub will still be here later to help us recharge our batteries." John Ross says, nibbling on her ear. "I've been very patient."

Pamela sighs deeply, "Oh man, I thought you never would ask. I almost jumped your bones when you walked into the hotel earlier, because you looked so damn irresistible in that suit. But I figured it would ruin the romance. For God sake, take me to bed!"

He chuckles and picks her up, carrying her out of the tub as she sucks on his neck. They fall onto the bed soaking wet. "This penthouse has three beds, just so you know" says Pamela grinning as John Ross eyes her body hungrily.

"Don't worry, we will be using all of them at some point. If you weren't already pregnant, darlin, you would be after tonight." John Ross says as he turns on a remote, as they kiss passionately….their moans drowned out by music.


	10. Chapter 10

**Season 4: Episode 10**

Ann is laying out by the pool, relaxing and tanning herself when her cell phone rings. "Hello?" she answers.

"Ann, it is Sue Ellen. I have a giant favor to ask of you tonight. Would you be up for organizing a dinner? I have an announcement that I would like everyone to hear. Could you contact Christopher, Lucas, and Emma? I will call John Ross and Pamela."

"Um, sure, I think I can throw something together, considering it is just family." replies Ann. "What is your announcement?"

"That is a surprise, but it is a good one," answers Sue Ellen. "I can come over to help you cook or get things ready, if you would like?"

Ann smiles, "I'd like that alot. I will make some calls and why don't you swing by this afternoon?"

"I'll see you then, Ann. Goodbye." Sue Ellen says, hanging up the phone.

Bobby walks out to the pool area, "Who was that calling?"

"That was Sue Ellen. She asked if we would have the family over for dinner tonight because she has an announcement for all of us." Ann says.

"Oh, that could be nice. Though our dinners are never smooth sailing," Bobby says chuckling. "Let me know if you need any help, sweetheart. I am going to go for a ride and check out the ranch. It has been awhile since I have done that."

"Have fun, Bobby. I will see you later," says Ann, as she flips open her phone to call Emma.

…

Sue Ellen picks up her phone and calls John Ross, "Hello, mama?" he answers groggily, yawning.

"Oh I didn't mean to wake you, John Ross. I wanted to invite you and Pamela to dinner tonight at Southfork and to tell everyone about my political plans." says Sue Ellen.

"Yea, we will be there. Whatever you need, mama. Why don't you swing by the Madison Hotel and meet us for brunch? Pamela and I have some stuff to tell you too." he says.

"Hmm, alright. I can be there in an hour," she says. "See you then, sweetheart."

John Ross hangs up the phone and rolls over, kissing Pamela's neck. "Time to wake up, darlin."

She moans and covers her face with a sheet, "Can we not wake up? I feel like we only went to sleep a few hours ago."

"That's because we stayed up all night," John Ross replies, pulling down the sheet and kissing her bare chest. "I had a great time with you, Pamela. I want us to spend more time with one another and with our kids."

Pamela opens her eyes. "You made me laugh so hard, last night. And yes, I want us to have more family time with each other. But I will apologize in advance for being a pain in the ass for the next 6 to 7 months."

John Ross gives her a look, "You can be a pain in the ass pregnant or not pregnant," he says kissing her. "But I wouldn't want you any other way. I'll be by your side the entire time during your pregnancy, darlin. We will tackle it together, just like everything else. I promise you that."

Pamela plays with his messy bed hair, "I know you will, John Ross. Because you're a fantastic father and a wonderful husband. Once you love someone, you love them completely...even if you're a scoundrel to the rest of the world. And the one thing I've learned these past two years is that you love your son, you love me, and I know you already love this baby too. For the record, we may need to try and repeat last night in the future. The more babies we have, the more quality time we will need together to keep things spicy."

John Ross kisses her forehead. "If things get any hotter between us, we might have a fire. The one thing I'm not going to worry about is you and I. We've established that we are partners, in every way. That is something that I have come to fully realize and embrace recently. I know that I love you and want you….but I finally accept and know without a doubt that you love me and want me too. Every other relationship that I've had has never been like this, not even close. It's absolutely scary. But a good scary. I know I'm not in it alone."

Pamela smiles and caresses his face. "It can be scary to love and trust someone, yet make yourself vulnerable to being hurt. But I know you and I are meant to be and we are in this together. Babe, just know that you'll never be alone."

"I already know that," he says grinning. "And you already know that I won't ever let anything happen to you. You're my wife, the mother of my children, and my business partner. So something we both can count on is each other. There's always going to be people gunning for us, but we can handle them together. Now, how about every week we meet in this room?" he says, hopping out of bed to put on his underwear.

"I don't think that I have the strength for that. My God, I am exhausted from the lack of sleep and YOU!" Pamela replies laughing.

John Ross jumps back onto the bed next to her, "I know you're in delicate condition and all, but darlin I suspect you will always find the strength for some quality time with your husband."

She smiles, arching her eyebrows, "I suspect you're right. Speaking of quality time, why on earth did you put on your underwear? Take those off!"

"I put these on cause my momma is coming over to the hotel and meeting us downstairs for brunch in less than an hour," he says grinning.

"John Ross! Why didn't you tell me your mother was coming? I need to shower!" says Pamela, scurrying into the bathroom, as John Ross laughs.

He hears the shower turn on, and Pamela's head pops back out "I know I'm in a rush, but would you care to join me? I think I can spare a few minutes to wash your body."

John Ross shakes off his boxers and runs into the bathroom, tossing Pamela over his shoulder on his way to the shower, "You got yourself a deal, little lady. We may be late for brunch, though." as she giggles, smacking his butt.

…..

Sue Ellen is sitting at the hotel cafe at a table, sipping coffee and reading the newspaper, as Ross is laying in his stroller, when John Ross and Pamela walk in, arm-in-arm.

Sue Ellen looks up, "Well look at you two! You guys look like you're on your honeymoon." She says giving them each a hug. They each give Ross a kiss, who proceeds to suck on his pacifier.

"You could say we had a very nice anniversary together," says John Ross, kissing Pamela.

Sue Ellen breaks out into a smile. "Look at how in love you two are with each other. I just adore it. Well I wanted you two to be the first to tell, that I am officially tossing my hat in the race for mayor of Dallas. I'm not announcing until next week."

"I'm so excited for you, Sue Ellen!" says Pamela.

"Congratulations, momma. You'll knock them dead!" chimes in John Ross.

"Thank you, thank you. That is why I want everyone at dinner tonight so I can tell them, but figured you both should know beforehand." says Sue Ellen.

A waiter comes and takes their breakfast orders.

"You said you had things to tell me?" asks Sue Ellen, buttering a muffin.

"Do you want the bad news, the sorta good news, or the really good news first?" inquires John Ross, sipping some orange juice.

Sue Ellen stares at him, "Hmm. Bad news first."

"Darlin, you found out, you can tell her." says John Ross to Pamela.

"Lucas is after the Ewings. He has a massive grudge, mostly against John Ross and Christopher. From what I can tell, he is bitter about not being viewed as legitimate and successful and not having a role in the family business. Lucas also had a former Ewing Global employee seduce Christopher and attempt to seduce John Ross in order to further cause problems." states Pamela. "I spoke to this woman that was helping him and she gave me two tape recordings of their conversations which prove everything."

Sue Ellen rolls her eyes, "Of course that boy is causing problems. And to think we gave him a job at the company. I think we should fire him and put him out of our lives. Bobby may object, but he can't condone this type of behavior. Maybe we should talk to Bobby tonight after the dinner. What is the good news?"

"I managed to get us back the methane patent for free," says John Ross smugly. "Turns out Ryan Anderson was a crook and did not want that coming back to bite him in the ass. So for him staying out of jail he turned the patent over to us and is staying away from all of us, especially your daughter-in-law."

Sue Ellen smiles, "Well done! That should make Christopher happy to have the patent back. And Ryan's departure should make you quite happy, John Ross."

"I told John Ross he had nothing to worry about. And last night he finally realizes that." Pamela says smiling.

"Now what is the really, really good news?" asks Sue Ellen eagerly.

John Ross and Pamela look at each other grinning. "Pamela's pregnant." says John Ross.

Sue Ellen screams, startling the other diners and gets up to hug both of them. "I'm so happy for you two! How far along are you Pamela?"

"About 3 months. We should know more information in a few weeks with my next doctor's appointment." says Pamela happily. "I found out a few days ago, but wanted to surprise John Ross for our anniversary. Boy did it work!"

Sue Ellen smiles, "Today is just shaping up to be a perfect one. You have to tell everyone tonight. I won't be able to keep the secret much longer than that! This actually is the perfect time to tell you what I was thinking of doing. Since I am running for office I need to give up my business interests to avoid any conflicts of interests if I win the election. The two of you gave me 15% of Ewing Global and a seat on the board, last year. If it is alright with you, I would like you to give my seat on the board to Ann. She is really trying to pull herself together and having something to do might be good for her."

"I'm fine with that, if you are darlin," says John Ross to Pamela, who nods.

"And regarding my 15% ownership, I was going to say we can put it into a trust for Ross. But now that you're family is expanding, I would like to do a trust for my grandchildren, including the future ones. Leave them the 15%, to be split evenly among them. We can discuss who the trustee should be, but I am thinking it should be Bobby. What do you think?" asks Sue Ellen.

"Sue Ellen, that is beyond generous. Are you sure?" asks Pamela.

"I am positive. I have thought long and hard about this. What do you think, John Ross?" inquires Sue Ellen.

John Ross kisses Sue Ellen on the cheek. "I think you're the best mother and you're going to be one hell of a mayor." He then picks Ross up out of the stroller and holds him, "Looks like you got some big news today, little buddy. You are now a part owner of a multi billion dollar company. This is just going to be the tip of the iceberg of what your momma and I are going to leave you one day. And more importantly, you are going to be a big brother. You and I got to be the men of the house now."

Ross just says "da-da" and claps his little hands, as they all laugh.

…

Emma sits reading a book on the couch when Christopher comes into the apartment.

"Where have you been?" she asks him, her voice dripping with contempt.

Christopher is still groggy, "I don't know. I'm exhausted. Someone may have drugged me."

"I'm sure," says Emma sarcastically. "I was worried about you. No one heard from you in almost 24 hours. Even if you don't care for me, you need to love this baby."

"I do, Emma," says Christopher, slightly confused. "I do care about you and I do love my child. I need to go lay down."

"Fine, go lay down," retorts Emma. "You only can for a few hours, we are going to Southfork for dinner tonight, everyone will be there."

Christopher groans, "Great, fantastic. Another peaceful family gathering. I need my sleep now to prepare myself."

…..

The Ewings gather around their large dinner table. Bobby, Ann, Christopher, Emma, Sue Ellen, Lucas, John Ross, and Pamela all sit down...some of them warily.

"Thank you for all coming and thank you to Bobby and Ann for having us all over for dinner, I wanted to gather you all here to announce that I am running for Mayor of Dallas on Monday. I've thought long and hard about it and my old campaign adviser thinks I have a very good chance of winning. So I would love all of your support and maybe even a campaign donation," says Sue Ellen smiling.

"Sue Ellen, that is wonderful!" says Bobby, excited. "I'm glad you are tossing your hat into the political arena again."

"I think this is fantastic," Ann chimes in. "If you want us all to help, please tell us. I'd love to be a sign waver!"

"You already have my support and Pamela's," says John Ross. "Knock them dead, momma."

"Good for you," Lucas says, half heartedly.

"Congratulations Sue Ellen, I like the fact a woman may be in a position of power," Emma says smiling.

"Anything you need, you let us know." offers Christopher.

"Well I am glad all of you are so enthused. I appreciate it. As the election gets closer in the coming months, I would appreciate your support." a beaming Sue Ellen says, taking a sip of water.

"Since you are re-entering the political arena Sue Ellen, what will happen to your ownership in Ewing Global?" asks Lucas, taking a bite of salad.

"Lucas, we don't need to discuss business right now," Bobby says.

"No, it is alright." replies Sue Ellen, her eyes sizing Lucas up, "Don't you worry. That 15% ownership is going into a trust for my grandchildren. If and when I am done with public life, I may take up the reins again. But in the end, I am leaving that to my family."

"Grandchildren?" asks Bobby. "You mean Ross?"

Sue Ellen smiles and looks at Pamela and John Ross. "No, I mean grandchildren."

The table looks at the couple, "I'm pregnant." says Pamela grinning. "Surprise!"

Ann and Bobby stand up and hug both of them. "Congratulations!" they yell.

"I'm happy for you," says Emma. "Maybe we can go baby shopping sometime, Pamela. I could use some tips."

Pamela smiles, "Sure. I'd like that."

Christopher shakes John Ross's hand and looks at Pamela sadly. "I'm happy for you." he says and gives her a hug.

Lucas just sits there, rolling his eyes.

"So does that answer your question, Lucas?" asks Sue Ellen icily.

Lucas nods slowly, "I see."

"What did you expect Lucas, to get that 15%?" taunts Christopher.

Lucas eyes him, "No, but I thought you might want to get back into the company, brother."

Christopher looks at him confused, "I am in the company. I own a third of it."

Lucas laughs, "Think again. As of yesterday, your ownership belongs to me."

The table looks at him incredulously. "Here is a copy of the paper Christopher signed."

Christopher snatches it from Lucas' hands. "You! You drugged me! You won't get away with this."

"Already have. Paperwork has been filed with the SEC. You're out." Lucas says cockily.

"Speaking of out, get the hell out of this house!" yells John Ross. "You sniveling little weasel. Didn't think we would find out what you were up to?"

"John Ross! He is my son and we aren't throwing him off Southfork." says Bobby angrily. "What Lucas did was wrong, but we will figure it out."

"Figure it out?" interrupts Christopher. "He stole my ownership in the company!"

"He's been trying to take us down from the second since you arrived. Lucas paid a woman to sleep with Christopher and try to seduce me. All to cause turmoil and eventually get a piece of our company." John Ross says angrily, looking at Lucas, who feigns innocence.

"Is this true?" Bobby asks him shocked.

"I don't know what he is talking about. I can't help that John Ross and Christopher are stepping out on their women." says Lucas.

John Ross and Christopher go to grab him, but Bobby steps in front of them. "Enough! Sit down, the both of you." He turns to Lucas, "You better not be guilty of this."

"I'm not, I swear." he says.

"Bullshit!" says Pamela. She opens her purse and pulls out a tape recorder. "This little con artist is guilty of everything said and more." She plays the tape for the table of Lucas and Danielle's conversations.

"Oh my God," says Ann.

Emma lowers her head and starts to cry.

"That is a fabrication!" yells Lucas. "This bitch doctored the tapes to try and take me down. I saw her flirting with Ryan Anderson, so this is her payback."

"That's it." John Ross punches Lucas square in the jaw. "One more word like that about my wife, boy, and we will be burying you out back."

Lucas struggles to sit up, wiping blood from his mouth, "Well I may not have been able to take you two down, but I got Christopher dead to rights. Did you tell Emma how you were having an affair with Danielle for weeks?"

Christopher stutters and looks at Emma. "I'm sorry."

Emma bursts into tears. "Oh Christopher, I slept with Lucas."

Christopher looks at her shocked and then at Lucas, "You piece of shit!" and punches him in the face.

"Just because I took your woman and your business, doesn't mean you got to be a sore sport. There's a good chance that you ain't the father of that baby, either." Lucas says menacingly. "Tough day for you."

Christopher looks at Emma. "Please tell me that isn't true. Please."

"I don't know who the father is!" Emma yells, crying and running out of the room. Ann runs after her.

Christopher closes his eyes and storms out of the back of the house.

Bobby, Sue Ellen, Lucas, John Ross, and Pamela remain.

"I'm going to give you 5 minutes to get the hell off of Southfork. Five minutes," yells John Ross. "I don't want to hear any objections, Uncle Bobby. This land is half mine and this prick has caused enough damage over the past few months. He took Christopher's shares, he slept with Emma, he paid a woman to sleep with Christopher, tried to have me seduced, tried to have Pamela's old boyfriend steal her away from me, and God only knows what else."

Bobby sits there silently and nods.

"Figured you would once again, abandon me." says Lucas, as he stands up.

John Ross grabs Lucas up by his collar and slams him against the wall. "If I see you near Southfork again, I'm going to beat you to a pulp. If you plot against me or my wife or my children or my mother or any other member of this family, it will be the last thing you do. And don't think for one second that you won. All you did tonight was start a war."

"And when Ewings unite, nothing can stop us," Sue Ellen says staring at Lucas. "Don't forget that."

Lucas pushes John Ross off of him and exits the house.

"How did I not see this?" says Bobby. "I don't even know what to say."

"You didn't know, Bobby. None of us did." answers Sue Ellen.

"I better go check on Ann and Emma," he says, taking a big gulp of bourbon and walking upstairs.

Sue Ellen wraps an arm around Pamela and an arm around John Ross, "Well tonight sucked, though for our side of the family it was alright. Walk me to my car."

….

Pamela and John Ross are walking down the driveway towards their home, "Want to keep the baby sitter a little bit longer and head back to that hotel?" asks John Ross, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Pamela closes her eyes, "MMM, after tonight that sounds so good, but I miss our home. Doesn't mean we still can't have fun."

They continue walking, "John Ross, look." says Pamela pointing at Christopher in the distance sitting on a bench in front of the family's cemetery plot.

The two of them walk cautiously up to Christopher, who is in tears and has a bottle of whisky next to him, periodically taking sips.

"Chris?" asks Pamela softly, "What are you doing out here?"

"The golden couple arrives! Have you come to enjoy my life falling apart?" he says bitterly.

"It's not like that, Christopher. You know that. Come inside and sleep it off." John Ross says.

"Do you ever visit them?" Christopher asks, looking up at Pamela. "This is the first time I've been here since we buried them."

Pamela puts a hand on Christopher's shoulder, "Yes, I visit them from time to time. I find it peaceful out here, maybe you should try it some time."

Christopher begins sobbing, "I really thought Emma's baby was mine."

"It still might be, you don't know what yet." John Ross says, sitting next to Christopher.

"Why did our children have to die?" Christopher says crying, and hugging Pamela's waist. "My life collapsed then and has never been the same. You're here in front of me with a son and you're pregnant again, married to my cousin. You moved on, but why can't I? Our babies died, but they shouldn't have. I never should have left you. We should've been a family."

Pamela pats his back, "Look at me, Christopher." She gets on her knees and puts a hand on his shoulder, "Let go of your anger and rage. Come to terms with the twins dying and move on with your life. It isn't easy to move on, but you can always keep them in your hearts and visit them. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about the twins or Ross or the baby I'm growing now. The only reason I am standing here today and am in such a good place is because of John Ross," she looks at John Ross with tears in her eyes and Christopher glances back at him. "I contemplated killing myself after my miscarriage. If John Ross hadn't come to my penthouse that day when he did, I -" Pamela trails off. "So you need to find someone that makes you happy and that you love. I love John Ross so much and that is why I am so strong today. And if Emma is going to have your baby, be there for her. Love that baby. And if the child isn't yours, you will have children one day Christopher. Pull yourself together, stop abusing alcohol and drugs, and find an inner peace. Trust me, that is the only way."

Pamela stands up as John Ross hugs her, as she wipes away her tears.

"I'm going to need your help Christopher. We are going to need to take on Lucas. I promise you we will help you get your shares back. I didn't tell you yet, but I got your methane patent back. All of us need to band together and get rid of Lucas. Now, I need you to man up. I can't be the only Ewing man doing battle against our enemies. What do you say?" John Ross says, extending his hand to Christopher.

Christopher dumps his whisky out into the grass and takes John Ross's hand. "I'm in."

John Ross smiles, shaking it, "Glad to hear it."

Christopher gives Pamela a hug, "Thank you for opening up to me. And I am happy for you, I truly am."

"You're sleeping on our couch tonight," says John Ross.

"No, I'm fine. I'm going to sleep in the main house, in one of the guest rooms. We can talk more tomorrow, it is late." he waves and walks up to the main house as John Ross and Pamela look on.

As they begin to walk back to their home John Ross stops Pamela, and puts his hands on her face, "You never told me that you thought of killing yourself after your babies died," he says quietly.

Pamela looks down, "When they died, it felt like part of me died. And I guess it did. But I thought I didn't have anything or anyone to live for. I just felt broken and alone and sad. Then you showed up, and that all changed. That is one of the reasons why I fell in love with you, because you saved me, just by being you."

He kisses her forehead, "I'm so sorry for all that has happened, Pamela. If I never stopped by that day, you might not even be here. I don't know what I -."

Pamela kisses his lips, "But you did come by and I am here, with you. Let's not live in the past, John Ross. We have our whole lives ahead. We have a son and we're expecting again. And you make me so incredibly happy," she takes his hand. "Walk a girl home?"

He smiles, "I'll walk a girl home and then sneak up to her room later."


	11. Chapter 11

**Season 4: Episode 11**

John Ross, Pamela, Sue Ellen, Christopher, Bobby, and Ann sit around the dining room table.

"We need to figure out a way to combat Lucas and secure this family from future aggression." announces John Ross.

"Well, I am due to announce my run for mayor this afternoon. I will lead the battle over the company to all of you, but I have thought more about my 15% ownership. I want Bobby to be the executor of the trust for the time being, since he is already on the board. He has a level head and will be responsible. I would like my seat on the board to go to Christopher. Until he gets back what is rightfully his, he should be as involved in the business as possible. I've asked Ann to work with me on my campaign. She is down to earth and will be a good counter to my often out of touch advisers." says Sue Ellen.

"Thank you, Aunt Sue Ellen," replies Christopher. She smiles at him.

"Alright that all works for me. We need to put in place a system to minimize Lucas' exposure to any of the company's sensitive materials, as Christopher works to try and get back his third of the company." John Ross says.

"Our financial information is secure from him," replies Pamela. "He won't be able to access anything from the servers."

"How can we legally stop him from knowing these things?" asks Bobby. "He technically is the owner of part of the company."

"I have had Lou file an emergency injunction. If we can get a judge to listen to the tapes Pamela has, then we should have a good chance at reversing this bullshit deal." says Christopher. "Thing is, we won't know for a few days. So we have to wait."

"All of you, please be careful." warns Ann. "We don't know who Lucas is in cahoots with. I don't want another tragedy to befall this family."

"Don't worry honey, Lucas won't do anything to hurt us. I am confident of that," says Bobby. Sue Ellen, Christopher, John Ross and Pamela merely roll their eyes, not believing that sentiment for a second.

"Ann? Are you ready to go? We have a lot of work to do today." says Sue Ellen, standing up.

Ann smiles, "Absolutely. Let's get to work!"

The two women bid everyone farewell and leave Southfork.

"We should all get to the office and man our battlestations," say John Ross. The three other stand. Christopher and Bobby get into a car and drive off, followed by John Ross and Pamela.

…

Emma sits alone in a doctor's office. An older woman enters, "Emma? I am Dr. Klein. How are you today?"

Emma smiles nervously. "I am here for a paternity test." She pulls out a lock of hair, from Christopher's hair brush.

"Can you please test my baby against this hair? If it matches I know who the father is and if it doesn't match, I know who the father is." says Emma.

The doctor smiles sympathetically and takes the hair. "Thank you. We will test it, once I take some blood from you. I should have results for you in the next 48 hours, alright?"

Emma nods. "Ok, thank you."

Dr. Klein pulls out a syringe, as Emma leans back and closes her eyes.

…

Sue Ellen stands at a podium, flanked by a team of advisers and staff, including Steve and Ann.

"Good afternoon, I am here today ready to announce my run to become the next mayor of Dallas. Many of you may know me from my previous run for governor or from my family's frequent mention in the press. But to those of you that do not, I humbly ask for the opportunity to earn your support. As the next mayor of this city, I aim to lower property taxes, spur economic growth, reduce crime by 25%, and continue the beautification process of establishing more parks and outdoor areas, where all residents can enjoy what Dallas has to offer. My opponents are good men, but are lacking the vision to continue Dallas' expansion as one of America's top cities. Over the next few months, I hope to have the chance to meet with many of you to hear what issues concern you and what I can do to improve your lives. Thank you for coming here today!" says Sue Ellen. The crowd applauds, as reporters clamor to ask her questions.

As Sue Ellen is walking off the stage, she turns, "How did I do?"

Steve gives her two thumbs up and Ann smiles, "You got my vote!"

….

John Ross and Pamela are discussing the latest financial data, when they hear Afton in the lobby loudly asking, "Where is my beautiful daughter and her handsome husband?"

The two of them laugh, as she walks into the office. She starts yelling excitedly, "I can't believe you're pregnant!" as she hugs Pamela. "Another grandbaby!" she exclaims, rubbing Pamela's slight stomach.

She turns and hugs John Ross, "Good work in your department! Keep it up!"

Afton picks up Ross out of his play area and hugs him, "Oh, you precious little boy! You're going to have a sibling soon!"

Afton turns to Pamela and John Ross, "You two made a gorgeous son! I cannot wait to see this next baby! And the next one, and the next one." says Afton, smiling.

They look at each other grinning, "The gorgeousness all comes from their mother," says John Ross.

"Well I am here to take you out to lunch, I want to hear all about the baby and all of the things we are going to buy him or her." announces Afton, snaking an arm through Pamela's. "You too, John Ross."

"I'm afraid I have to let you two ladies catch up alone, I have a meeting with Christopher in 30 minutes. You two have some mother-daughter time." says John Ross..

"Are you sure?" asks Pamela.

"Positive. Spend some time with your momma. We can survive without you here for a few hours. You need to start reducing your workload anyways, I don't want any stress on you or the baby. Make sure she eats enough Afton. Time for her to pack on some cushion." he says grinning, as Pamela pouts.

"You know how hard it is to get that 'cushion' off?" asks Pamela, shaking her head.

"I can think of some fun ways we can burn it off," replies John Ross, kissing her.

"Oh, Pammy will eat plenty. Don't you worry." Afton promises. The mother-daughter duo walk out of the office. John Ross sits on the floor and plays with Ross.

….

Lucas gets out of a jeep and arrives at a large villa in Mexico. As he approaches the front door, two armed guards stop him. "My name is Lucas Krebbs. I am here to see Mr. Barnes and Ms. Wentworth."

One of the guards radios inside the villa. After a moment, Lucas is given access inside.

"What can I do for you?" asks Katherine, who is sitting in a oversized chair drinking a martini. "You are a Ewing. Why are you here?"

"I have a business proposition for you and your brother," says Lucas, pulling out some documents. "I'm aware you and Mr. Barnes cashed out on Christopher Ewing's methane patent and have retired to this large mansion. How would you like to get back in the game?"

"How so?" croaks out Cliff, coming in from the porch with a Bloody Mary.

"Well, I have obtained one third of Ewing Global from Christopher. Unfortunately my long term plans fell through and I am sure within a few days, Christopher will once again have that piece of the company. I wanted to broach the subject of forming a rival company, with the two of you." replies Lucas.

Katherine sits there smirking, "That is an enticing offer. A rival energy company to Ewing Global? That would put us front and center up against our oldest rival. What do you say, Cliff?"

Cliff sits down and takes a sip of his drink, "I was hoping to retire in peace, not reactivate a war with the Ewings. I don't know if I want to be part of this."

"Oh shut it, you old coot. If I am in, you are in." Katherine downs her drink and stands up. "You have a deal, Mr. Krebbs." and the two shake hands. "Now, let's get on a plane and get back to Dallas. As long as Lucas has a piece of Ewing Global, I would love to see the look on their faces when we walk back in to tell them we are going to be their rivals."

Katherine grabs Cliff's arm and pulls him up. "Pack a bag. We are leaving in an hour. I want to be in that Dallas tomorrow getting our plans in order."

Lucas sits down with a drink, as Cliff and Katherine leave the room to gather their belongings.

"This ought to be good," he says smirking and sipping his scotch.

….

John Ross and Christopher are sitting in an office going over the details of the methane patent.

"So once you get the research team cracking on this again, we could be operational with new prototypes in the next 6 months?" asks John Ross, closing a folder.

Christopher nods, "Yep. That is the plan. I know oil is what we depend on now, but in 20 years, alternative energy is going to be a huge part of how things run. You may not agree with me all the time, but I am confident of that."

John Ross grins and pours himself a drink, "I think that is up for debate, cousin, but your research has alot of potential and can be lucrative for this company."

Christopher turns serious, "Thank you for backing me up, John Ross. We don't always see eye to eye or get along the best, but I do appreciate it. My life is a mess, but it is time for me to get back on track."

"Think nothing of it. You're family, Christopher. We are going to nail that bastard for getting your shares and kick him out of our lives for good. Bank on that." replies John Ross.

Christopher replies, "Oh, I am. Don't worry. Anyways, are you excited about being a father again?"

John Ross smiles, "Yes, I am. Never thought I'd see the day where I am married with kids, but here I am. And the funny thing is, I am actually happy. I didn't expect to ever settle down and now I want a house full of kids. It is a funny thing sometimes."

"I'm genuinely happy for you. If Emma turns out to be having my baby, I'm going to need some tips from you on what to do as a dad." says Christopher.

John Ross sighs, "Well, I hope you will be a father soon and I am sure you will hear the paternity news soon. My trick is to be an actual co-parent with Pamela. My daddy used to let my momma take care of me most of the time, I didn't want that for Ross and I don't want that for this baby. I want to be there for my kids and I want to be there for Pamela. We both do parenting together and it actually has been a rewarding experience. If you and Emma are having a baby, then try making it work with her. Being on the same side, makes life alot easier."

Christopher nods, "Yea, if she is having my baby, then I would like to make it work. I never realized it until the other day, but I really treated Pamela like crap when she was pregnant with the twins because I was just so angry at her. I never fully understood how much she leaned on you and how much you actually cared for her."

John Ross forms a half smile, "It was all a bit unconventional. I even asked her out on a date when she was showing! Never thought I would actually fall for a woman that was pregnant with someone else's babies, but I did. Man, did I fight it too. Pamela and I have been through alot together the past two years and that only strengthened our bond. Toss kids into the mix and we have an unbreakable bond. And I will tell you something else, Christopher: Once you build a life with Emma or another woman, you absolutely cannot imagine what things would be without that person. I cannot imagine there being no Pamela. That woman is the first thing I see when I wake up and the last thing I see when I fall asleep. She sometimes drives me crazy and I know I do the same to her too, but I can't stand being apart from her. I hope you have that one day. It is an indescribable feeling, man."

"I hope so," replies Christopher, laughing at a moon-eyed John Ross, "You certainly seem enthralled. I can only hope for the same feeling."

The two continue talking about life and family into the evening.

….

Emma is sitting in her car, afraid about potentially facing Christopher in their apartment when her phone rings.

"Emma? This is Dr. Klein. I wanted to let you know that I expedited the paternity test on your baby."

Emma takes a deep breath, "Alright, doctor. I'm ready. What do the results say?"

…..

John Ross comes home later that evening to a quiet house. He goes upstairs to find Ross asleep in Pamela's arms, as she also sleeps.

He picks up his son and gives him a soft kiss goodnight, before setting him in his crib.

"Darlin?" he whispers, running his fingers through her long hair. "Time to go to bed."

Pamela yawns and her eyes flutter open. "Mmmm, I must've dozed off rocking Ross."

The two of them walk into their bedroom. "Sorry I'm getting home so late, I was spending time with Christopher. Bonding time. We haven't done that in years." says John Ross, taking off his tie.

Pamela climbs into bed and closes her eyes, "Is he alright after the other day?"

"Yea, he seems to be back on track. He wants Emma's baby to be his and he is willing to work on the two of them," replies John Ross, unbuttoning his shirt and pants.

"That's good, I hope he finds happiness and that he and Emma work things out," says Pamela.

"He also acknowledged how poorly he treated you when you were pregnant with his twins for the first time and doesn't want to repeat that this time around," he says, stripping down to his boxers.

"Oh really? Well I hope he doesn't do the same to Emma. I was lucky, despite how he was, I still was in the best hands in the world," says Pamela smiling.

John Ross grins and climbs into bed next to her, "No real man would leave a pregnant woman to fend for herself, even one as capable as you."

Pamela rolls over, "Would you be so kind to use those magical hands of yours and rub my neck and shoulders?"

John Ross rubs her neck, as he kisses her. "How's that?"

"So much better," she says closing her eyes.

"You're awfully tense," John Ross observes, "And you seem overly tired, too."

"I'm just adjusting to the pregnancy, is all. So much is going on with work too and it just is catching up to me." Pamela replies.

He pulls her over to lay on his chest, "I don't want you to worry about work. We will handle it all together, no sense in you stressing out about it. Your only job the next few months is to take care of yourself and our baby growing in you. And my job is to take care of you. See how that works?"

Pamela wraps her arms around his chest and closes her eyes, "I know, I know. I've got to take care of you and Ross too."

He kisses her forehead, "We take care of each other. That is what families do. Now ssshhh, close your eyes and go to sleep. You need your rest."

Pamela does just that snuggling up to his warm body.


	12. Chapter 12

**Season 4: Episode 12**

_2 weeks later…._

John Ross, Pamela, Christopher, and Bobby are gathered sitting in the Ewing Global conference room, discussing Christopher's upcoming injunction case against Lucas, when he walks into the room.

"Good morning, family!" Lucas says sarcastically, taking a seat at the opposite end of the room from the four. "Discussing how you are going to get rid of me?"

"Get the hell out of our offices!" yells Christopher, "You're a fraud."

Lucas smiles, "As of now, I am still an owner and you are not, so perhaps you should leave and let the adults do some business."

Christopher stands and goes to lunge at him, but John Ross puts a hand on his shoulder, "It is not worth it, Christopher." John Ross turns to Lucas, "Say what is on your mind, boy, and leave."

"Well, I wanted to let you all know that I won't be contesting Christopher's claims in court." announces Lucas.

Bobby gives a faint smile, "Thank you, Lucas. You are doing the right thing."

Lucas scoffs, "It isn't about me doing the right thing, it is about me doing what is smart."

"What the hell does that mean?" asks John Ross.

"I am forming my own company to compete with Ewing Global. And I aim to take all of you down." Lucas declares.

Christopher and John Ross laugh.

"Good luck with that," says Pamela, smirking. "You have no backing or finances."

"Funny thing you say that, Pamela. Allow me introduce my partners to you all," Lucas says grinning, walking out of the conference room and back in with Cliff and Katherine.

"Oh no," says Pamela.

Bobby, Christopher, and John Ross glare at them.

"Hello gentlemen," Katherine says cheerfully. "We look forward to going head to head against you. We may finally crush your family, in the end."

Cliff sits silently, not saying a word.

"This is who you are throwing in with?" asks Bobby, incredulously.

Lucas nods, "You bet. I need to bring in the heavy artillery. Who knows, maybe I will find old enemies of yours to help out. In the end, I am going to be on top. Everything that should have been mine by birthright, I will take. There isn't anything you all can do about it."

"You could always join us, Bobby," says Katherine, winking at him. "There is always room for you in my bed. But the fact of the matter is, we are launching our own independent energy company. Ewing Global will start with a clear advantage, but we aim to compete heavily with you. Eventually we will take your company out."

"The three of you are insane," remarks Christopher. "You won't take us down. You all will turn on each other eventually."

"I warned you," John Ross, says with his voice low. "All you had to do was keep away from us, but you keep coming back and I keep sparing you. Not anymore. You've threatened this family for the last time."

"Oh, is that a threat, cousin?" laughs Lucas, "I will take my chances. Now, if you four don't mind, my partners and I will use my current office here to strategize. Feel free to wave the white flag at anytime."

The trio walk out of the room, leaving the Ewings a bit shell-shocked.

…

Sue Ellen, Ann, and a small entourage of aides and press tour a battered women's shelter.

"I never knew there were so many women impacted by abuse," Sue Ellen whispers to Ann, "Thank you for bringing me here."

Ann smiles, "You're welcome. These ladies need someone to believe in and to fight for them. Having a woman lead the city could be a big part of that."

Sue Ellen walks through the large facility making a point to shake hands with each and every person there, putting her behind schedule.

As they exit the shelter, Sue Ellen is stopped by an aide saying they are almost an hour late for a fundraiser.

"I don't care about the fundraiser, I care about connecting with voters. The deep pockets can wait until I am done with the average person." she remarks, hopping into the back of an SUV.

….

"Once our company is off the ground, I think we should work to torpedo Sue Ellen Ewing's bid for mayor. If she wins, she can cause trouble for us and we cannot have that," says Katherine.

"I agree, any high official that would help out the Ewings are a threat. We can see if there is any dirt on her," Lucas replies.

"Sue Ellen would make a great mayor," Cliff says softly.

"Shut-up, you old fool," yells Katherine, "You can't go soft now in your old age, we need to stay the course."

Cliff slumps in his chair and takes a sip of scotch.

The office door swings open and Pamela walks in and goes right up to Cliff, "Haven't you caused enough problems, for me? Can't you leave us all in peace?" she says.

Cliff looks up at her, noticing her stomach, "You are pregnant again, Pamela?" he asks with a small smile.

"Yes, I am. And I just want to live my life in peace and I want my children to live in peace. The Barnes-Ewing feud is dead. There is no point anymore!" yells Pamela. Bobby, Christopher, and John Ross walk up to the doorway and watch.

"Great, so you are popping out another Ewing!" says Katherine standing up, she turns to Cliff "This is why we need to crush them once and for all, and we will be back on top. Talk some sense into your daughter to rejoin the family."

Pamela punches Katherine in the face, causing her to fall onto the couch. "You shut your mouth. No matter what you do, you won't ever crush us. And I am with my family." John Ross, Bobby, and Christopher burst out grinning.

Pamela turns back to Cliff, "If you have any love left for me, please walk away. Retire somewhere and live out your days in peace. I can't keep fighting you." She turns and begins to walk out of the room.

Cliff tries to grab her arm, "Pamela, wait. I don't want to hurt you."

But John Ross, steps in front of him, "She doesn't want anymore to do with you, Barnes. You ain't going to hurt her anymore, hear me? Let us peacefully raise our family."

Cliff looks at him and then back at Katherine and Lucas. "I can't do it. Of all the decisions that I made in life, the one that haunts me the most is hurting Pamela. I don't want any part of your company. I'm going back to my villa."

Cliff walks out of the office and into the lobby, exchanging a sad look with Pamela, "I am sorry, Pamela," he says, before getting on the elevator.

"That stupid old bastard," says Katherine, standing up. "We don't need him. Lucas and I are more than capable of running a company."

Lucas nods, "Cliff was a drag anyway, always trying to urge caution. Now we don't have anyone holding us back."

John Ross turns to look at Lucas, "Then bring it," he says menacingly. He turns and walks away.

"This is beyond me, as to why you are doing this Lucas." Bobby says, disgusted.

"Isn't that the point? You don't understand why I am so pissed. I am going to make all of you understand." replies Lucas.

"Let's go Dad," says Christopher, putting his hand on Bobby's shoulder. "These two pieces of garbage have some schemes to cook up." The two walk away, leaving Katherine and Lucas alone.

…

Ann and Emma are riding the grounds of Southfork and chatting.

"So, who is the father of your baby, Emma? I know you know," says Ann, looking at Emma intently.

"Lucas." replies Emma, sadly. "I don't know what to do. Working things out with Christopher is important to me, but how can he get past this?"

Ann's face softens, "If you want to make things work with Christopher, then you need to try. And as much as I can't stand him, Lucas has a right to know."

Emma nods, "I know. I'm going to see him today. I've been putting it off because I am dreading how it will play out."

"All you can do is try to do what is best for you and your baby, sweetheart," says Ann.

…

Sue Ellen sits in her campaign office with Steve Gaines, her chief adviser.

"Sue Ellen, I wanted to bring this up to you privately, but the word on the street is your family is engaged in a nasty feud with Lucas Krebbs?" Steve asks cautiously.

Sue Ellen nods, "He has done some despicable things. My son texted me just a little while ago that he is forming his own company with another of our old rivals, Katherine Wentworth. They aim to take on Ewing Global"

"Well, I want to make sure that you realize that you cannot partake in this battle. Not with the election on the line. To do so would be to sink your campaign. Remember what getting involved in family drama did to your gubernatorial run? We need to avoid any appearance of impropriety." says Steve.

"I know what it did, but my family is the most important thing to me. I'm not about to let some ingrates threaten them. However, your point is well taken. I have every confidence the Ewings can deal with these two without my help. I am no longer involved with Ewing Global. My seat on the board went to my nephew temporarily and my 15% ownership went into a trust for my grandchildren," replies Sue Ellen.

Steve nods, "Good, I am glad to hear it. We need you in city hall."

The two continue to talk about their upcoming campaign schedule.

…..

Lucas and Katherine are still working out the details of their company, when there is a knock on the door. Emma opens it. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak to you Lucas."

Katherine stands up, "That is quite alright, please come in. We were just wrapping up. I'll touch base with you tomorrow, Lucas." Katherine exits the room, as Emma closes the door.

Lucas comes up to her and tries to hug her, but she pushes him away. "I came to talk to you about the baby." Emma sits down on the couch.

"I did a paternity test and it ruled out Christopher as the father, meaning it is your child." says Emma quietly.

Lucas breaks out into a broad grin. "Damn straight it is. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl," replies Emma.

"I'm sure she will be gorgeous, just like you. We need to set a date to get married and find a place to move into together." says Lucas excitedly.

"No." Emma says simply.

Lucas looks at her confused, "What?"

"I'm not going to be in a relationship with you, Lucas. Not after all you have done. We will work out a custody deal, once our daughter is born, but you and I will not be a couple." states Emma.

Lucas' face darkens, "You are going to try to get back with Christopher, aren't you? I'll be damned if he is going to have any role in my child's life."

Emma stands up and heads for the door, "What I do is not your concern. I care about Christopher and I will try to make things work with him. If they don't, then there is nothing I can do about it. But regardless, I cannot be in a relationship with someone like you. You will have a role in this baby's life, but if you hurt her or go too far, I will seek sole custody. Don't test me."

"Fine, go crawling back to Christopher. I will take him down and you will go with him. And then I will take my daughter and raise her properly. Don't think I don't know of your drug past, Emma. If need be, I will use it against you. I will be watching you like a hawk, so don't test me either." yells Lucas, as Emma turns back to look at him and just shakes her head.

Lucas slams the office door shut behind her and pours himself a drink. He blinks back a few tears as he stares out the window.

…..

Pamela and John Ross sit in a doctor's office, waiting to be seen.

"Thank you for coming with me, you didn't have to," says Pamela, smiling at John Ross.

He squeezes her hand, "No, but I wanted to. I missed your original doctors appointment when you were carrying Ross, but not this time or anytime in the future."

"Mrs. Ewing?" announces a receptionist, showing the two into a small doctor's office room. "Please make yourself comfortable, ma'am. Dr. Gordon will be in shortly."

Pamela lays on the table and unbuttons her blouse, giving access to her growing stomach. John Ross watches her, grinning. "Don't you get any ideas. This is the only other man I unbutton my blouse for and he is almost 70."

"I didn't say a word, darlin," he replies, holding up his hands, "I'll show you my ideas later on when we get out of here, if you want."

Dr. Gordon enters the room. "Good afternoon, Mr and Mrs. Ewing." He sits down on a stool and turns on his computer, before preparing for the sonogram. "How have you been feeling, Pamela?"

"She's been tired alot," John Ross says, answering for her. Pamela shoots him a look.

"I'm alright. But yes, I have been tired a bit. Just adjusting to the pregnancy." says Pamela.

"I see," replies Dr. Gordon, jotting some notes down. "Let's check on your baby." He rubs the device across Pamela's little belly.

Dr. Gordon stares at the computer a moment, "Hmmm"

"Is something wrong?" asks John Ross, leaning in concerned.

"Well the original sonogram did not catch this, so I am glad we did another one today." says Dr. Gordon.

"What is it?" inquires Pamela, with a hint of fear.

Dr. Gordon turns to them and smiles a bit, "I didn't mean to alarm you. Nothing is wrong at all, but you are actually pregnant with twins."

Pamela's jaw drops and John Ross breaks out into a wide smile.

"Twins? Again?" asks Pamela, not sure she heard the doctor correctly. "What are the odds of that happening?"

"That you would carry twins twice in your lifetime? Very, very rare. But this sonogram clearly shows two fetuses. It appears in the first one from a few weeks ago, one baby was blocking the other one. This 3-D version gives us a better look," replies Dr. Gordon, turning the computer so they can see. He points with a pen to two small shapes.

"Oh my God." whispers Pamela, wiping away tears.

John Ross leans in to kiss her, "Looks like our empire is expanding faster than we expected. But I am so glad." She grabs his face and kisses him.

"I love you," he says, leaning back in his chair grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Would you like to know the sex of the babies?" asks Dr. Gordon.

Both nod.

"Your twins are fraternal, and both boys." replies the doctor. "Now a pregnancy with two babies can be difficult for any woman, but in your case those odds are higher.

Pamela furrows her brow, "How so?"

"Well your previous miscarriage raises your risk for another one. You gave birth to your son prematurely by a few weeks, so naturally there is cause for concern. My recommendation would be for you to cease any stressful activities within the next month, at the absolute latest. Being a corporate executive and keeping long hours is simply not good for your pregnancy." Dr. Gordon gives her a small smile, "Maybe I'm a bit old fashioned, but spend the next few months taking it easy. Buy baby clothes, prepare a nursery, and take care of yourself. If you need to do work, do it laying on a couch with your feet up."

Pamela nods slowly, "Alright, if that is what you think is best."

"I honestly do, I wouldn't recommend it if I wasn't concerned." replies the doctor.

"Don't worry doc, she is on official leave from work starting now," chimes in John Ross. "Pamela's only focus for the next few months will be our sons."

"I will print out the sonogram and have it put on a disc and give you two a moment alone," says Dr. Gordon, standing up and exiting the room.

Pamela buttons her shirt up and pulls John Ross in for a hug. "I can't believe it. Twins! I just hope it all goes okay. He has me worried."

"Everything will be just fine, Pamela," John Ross reassures her, hugging her tightly back. "I'll handle things at work and anything that is thrown at us, you just take it easy. I just can't get over the fact that we're going to have three sons in just a few months." he says incredulously.

Pamela feigns a groan, as he laughs, "I am in shock. Three little boys? Three of YOUR sons?"

John Ross kisses her forehead, "Told you I thought it was a boy, but never thought it would be two of em. We will deal with everything together. But it is nice to know I have some backup now!"

"I know, I'm way outgunned now!" replies Pamela with a smile. "Fifteen years from now, I'm going to have to share a house with you, and three Ewing teenage boys that will be just like their daddy. God help me."

John Ross helps her to her feet, "That you are, but if it is any consolation and they are just like me, then that means they will be mama's boys. No doubt about it, we will have our hands full though. You and I need each other since we complement one another so perfectly, but our boys will be the best of both of us and absolutely unstoppable when they grow up. Now, more than ever, we should be determined to leave them the keys to the kingdom when they grow-up."

Pamela grins, "Our children will have everything we never had, including two parents who are there for them and anything they could ever want. The thought of all this makes me so happy, John Ross. Now, we need to start thinking of two names. And when we tell our mothers, they are going to have heart attacks out of excitement."

They pick up their sonogram pictures and disc and walk out arm in arm, with huge smiles on their faces.


	13. Chapter 13

**Season 4: Episode 13:**

_4 months later…._

Lucas and Katherine sit together in the brand new offices of Wentworth-Krebbs Energies. Both are dressed up for the City of Dallas' annual Christmas gala.

"Can you believe we did it, in such a short period of time?" Lucas asks, clinking her champagne glass. "I honestly did not think we could put together a company with energy contracts in just a few short months. Granted, we are only a fraction of the size of Ewing Global, but we are beginning to compete with their energy department."

Katherine smiles, "Well, our company has good management and are determined to get what we want. And we should stir the pot with the Ewings tonight at the gala. It shouldn't be too hard to get under their skin tonight. You should relish in that opportunity, since the woman carrying your daughter is going to be there."

Lucas' eyes narrow. "Yes, Emma will be there. And I am not going after her. John Ross, Christopher, Bobby, Pamela, Sue Ellen are all fair game. Not Emma. What we need to do is incapacitate them in order to seal the deal with the Texas Department of Transportation. If we get that contract, it will be worth hundreds of millions of dollars to us over the next 5 years. Do you have any suggestions?"

Katherine nods, "I have a few thoughts, but nothing solid yet. Why don't you let me worry about that."

"Are you sure?" asks Lucas, suspiciously.

Katherine smirks, "Absolutely. Thinking of ways to incapacitate people is a specialty of mine. Shall we have another drink and then head to the party?"

Lucas smiles and refills their glasses.

…..

Pamela is laying on her bed napping, when John Ross slides in next to her and starts playing with her hair.

"Rise and shine, darlin. We are going to be late to the Christmas party if we don't get ready." he says, as she stirs. "Unless you don't feel up to it."

Pamela yawns and slowly turns over, "Oh I've been looking forward to going. I'm alright. It'll be fun for a few hours." She grimaces slightly. "Your sons are having a soccer match."

He smiles and lifts her t-shirt up and lays his head on her giant stomach, "Yea, the one on the right just scored a goal. Sounds like the one on the left is about to go in and even the score out."

Pamela laughs, "I love your play by play. Are we still debating the names of these boys?"

"This is a delicate negotiation, darlin. I propose you get to pick the name of one baby and I get to do the same for the other one." replies John Ross.

"Fine, that is fair. You have a deal." She extends her hand for him to shake.

"You and I don't close our deals that way." he says, John Ross then kisses her bare stomach and then her lips. "Mmmm, now we have a deal. By the way, when you were napping, your mama picked up Ross. Hope she can handle him not that he can sorta walk and sorta talk. He reminds me of me."

"That's because he is a mini-you. I'm sure she will manage just fine. My mother can handle you, so she can handle Ross." replies Pamela, struggling to sit up. "My gown tonight is bright red. I'm going to look like the Sun."

He helps her up, "Well, the Sun is fiery and full of passion and gorgeous to look at, just like you."

She grins, "Nice save, Mr. Ewing! I gotta take a shower and get ready." Pamela strips down and hops into a warm shower.

John Ross climbs in behind her. "Since we are running a bit late, I figured we could save some time and water by showering together. Not to mention our son is out of the house."

Pamela wraps her arms around his neck, as he sucks on her neck, leaving a mark "Saving time and water? I suspect you have ulterior motives, sweetheart." She moans, leaning her head back "Don't leave a mark on my neck, I need to look nice tonight."

John Ross picks her up and props her against the ledge of the shower, as she wraps her legs around his waist to pull him in closer to her. "Oh, how well you know me, darlin. That mark will let everyone know how much I absolutely desire my 7-month pregnant, sexy as-all-hell wife." His hands roam all over her body. "By the way, we may be a bit late leaving for tonight, but they'll just have to hold the limo for us." They kiss passionately as the shower water falls down on them.

…..

Bobby, Ann, Christopher, and Emma are sitting in a limo waiting outside of John Ross and Pamela's house. The two come out, arm in arm, all dressed up. "Sorry for being late," says a grinning John Ross. "Had some very important business to take care of." He helps Pamela into the car.

The trio of couples speeds toward Dallas in the freezing night, chattering excitedly during the ride.

…..

The three couples are sitting at their reserved table, when Sue Ellen walks in with Steve Gaines as her escort. "I'm sorry for being late! The campaign trail is so busy, in the final weeks."

She gives John Ross a kiss on the cheek and Pamela one, "You look absolutely radiant. How are my grandsons?"

"They were playing soccer with each other earlier, but seem to have fallen asleep." she replies laughing.

"How are you doing, Emma?" asks Sue Ellen, looking over.

"I'm good," replies Emma quietly, as Christopher holds her hand. "My baby has been very well behaved so far. Pamela, can we go shopping next week for some things?"

"Of course," she replies. "Ann and Sue Ellen, you're welcome to join us if you have any free time."

"I'd like that," says Ann. "Pamela, I think you have some makeup on your neck."

Pamela blushes and lowers her head, suppressing a laugh, "Thank you, Ann. I think it is a small bruise," she says adjusting her necklace to cover it. John Ross grins devilishly and snakes his hand up under her dress and caresses her thigh, as she gives him a look.

Sue Ellen chuckles at the two of them, "I'm afraid I won't be able to make it. Now that we are in crunch time, I won't be able to. But as soon as things are done, I am going to buy those boys the moon."

"I have no doubts about that, mama" replies John Ross.

Christopher and Emma's faces turn dark, as Bobby lets out a loud sigh. "What do you two want?"

Lucas and Katherine stroll over to the table.

"Well happy holidays to you too," says Katherine cheerfully.

"Excuse me while I go campaign a bit and do me a favor: why don't you two parasites find some other table to bother?" asks Sue Ellen, standing up and going over to the police chief to talk to, with Steve right beside her.

"Looks like Sue Ellen is on her way to being the next mayor," remarks Katherine, turning her eyes on Bobby. "Care to dance, for old time sake?" she asks.

"My husband wouldn't touch you with a 10-foot pole," Ann says angrily. "Now beat it."

"Careful. People that stand in my way, seldom survive." Katherine says coldly. "My darling niece, you look like a parade float. Can't wait to see the latest editions of the family."

Pamela looks up at her, "If I have my way, you won't ever see my children. Do everyone a favor Katherine, why don't you go back into hiding? Nobody wants you here. They all know you are a callous, manipulative bitch. Maybe you can reinvent yourself and live peacefully in Europe. Or not, I really don't give a damn. Just some words of wisdom."

"You'll pay for that," she hisses and stomps off.

"Way to handle my partner, Pamela," Lucas chuckles. "I'm sure Ewing Global misses your fighting spirit. That would explain why we are crushing them. When should we expect the newest Ewings to arrive? Can I be a godfather?"

John Ross stands up and gets in his face, "Back off, Lucas. Or we will have a problem in the middle of this party, cause I won't hesitate to take your ass down. Don't talk to my wife."

"Guess I struck a nerve with, ol' John Ross. And how is my daughter doing, Emma?" he asks.

She just stares icily at him. "Just fine. Now go away."

"Is Christopher taking good care of you, now that you two patched things up?" Lucas asks tauntingly.

Christopher lunges at him, but Bobby grabs his jacket. "Let it go, Chris. Just take a deep breath, son."

"Well, I would ask one of you mothers-to-be to dance, but your men might get jealous." he says with a smile. "I look forward to beating you all for that Texas Department of Transportation contract." He walks away.

"Ugh, I'm going to snap one day and just beat his ass." says Christopher, as Emma puts a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not worth it, Chris." she says to him, as he kisses her cheek.

"I know, it isn't good for you to get worked up. Dance with me?" he says smiling as the two of them go to dance.

"I need to go cool down for a second," Bobby announces. "Walk with an old man, Annie?"

Ann smiles and walks outside onto the chilly terrace with him.

"Are Lucas and Katherine targeting our company?" Pamela asks John Ross, concerned. "You never said anything to me about it."

He takes both of her hands in his, "The doctor said no stress for you and no work, so that still stands until you are back in a few months. But to answer your question, yes they are going for many of our energy contracts and I am not worried about it one bit. We are ten times the company they are and have multiple divisions. We will crush them like ants. Does that ease your mind? And besides, once you are back, you can help me do the crushing." John Ross stands and kisses her hand "Would you do me the honor of slow dancing with me?"

Pamela smiles and he scoops her up.

The couples dance and enjoy their Christmas evening together.

"What do you all say about heading back home?" Christopher asks everyone. "I'm sure Emma and Pamela are a bit worn out."

Both women nod and yawn.

"Alright, let's go," John Ross takes Pamela's arm, as she turns to him.

"My feet are killing me. Guess who is on foot massage duty?" she says playfully.

John Ross groans, "I better get something out of that."

"Don't you always?" Pamela responds kissing his cheek.

All six get inside of their limo, and head home.

The car is racing through the cold night. As it crosses a large bridge, in between Dallas and Southfork, the driver yells out, "Hold on we don't have any breaks!" The limo swerves from side to side and breaks through a guardrail, rolling down a ravine and splitting in half. Both pieces come to a rest upside down in a wooded area.

….

Christopher comes to, hearing an agonizing cry from Emma. She is next to him but laying face down. "My baby! Something is wrong!"

He grabs her and turns her on her back. "It's going to be okay, alright? Police will be here any minute." He turns and looks to the front of the car and sees the limo driver dead and slumped over the wheel.

"Dad! John Ross!" he yells out.

Ann appears, with a gash on her forehead. "Oh sweetheart!" she cries out, grabbing Emma's hand, as she continues to scream. Ann pulls out her cell phone and dials the police, the operator confirming that rescue teams are enroute after getting several calls from passing motorists.

Christopher finds Bobby slumped over, "Dad!"

Bobby opens his eyes and struggles to get up, "I think I broke some ribs."

On the other side of the split limo, Pamela lays on her side, with a cut on her head. "John Ross?" she whispers.

He is still in the seated position, having banged his head on the interior of the car. His eyes flutter open and process what is going on, as the shouts and cries of everyone else can be heard.

John Ross looks down at Pamela laying on the ground, he grabs her hand and wipes the blood from her head. "Are you alright?" he asks her, and eyes her stomach. His eyes wide with fear, "Are the babies?"

"I think so," she says weakly. "How is your head?"

"Just a concussion, I'm sure. I've been hit harder playing sports. We are going to get you some help." he says, rubbing the side of her face.

Pamela groans, "Oh God. My water broke. They're early, by 6 weeks. This can't be happening"

He looks down to see a puddle of water forming. "I need you to breathe. The babies will be fine and so will you, I promise you. Premature babies happen all the time."

Pamela's face turns red and she pants.

Sirens can be heard in the distance. Christopher runs over to them, "Are you guys alright?"

John Ross grabs him and hugs him, "I'm fine, Pamela's water broke. Where is everyone else?"

"Ann is ok. Dad has some broken ribs, but Emma is hurt. She is screaming. I'm thinking it is the baby." Christopher replies, worriedly.

Several firemen appear, having climbed down the embankment. "We are here to help, what is everyone's status."

"We have two pregnant women in distress and four others with minor injuries." replies John Ross.

One team heads over with stretchers with Christopher. The other one goes with John Ross. Two firemen lift Pamela onto a stretcher and carry her up the embankment, with John Ross following. The other team carries Emma up, as firemen help Bobby and Ann up the steep climb. Everyone is loaded into three ambulances, with John Ross and Pamela in one and Christopher and Emma in the other, followed by Bobby and Ann.

…..

Doctors at Dallas Memorial are waiting as the three vehicles arrive. The lead doctor shouts out, "The priority are the two pregnant women. Nurses, treat the remaining four individuals for any injuries."

Emma is sedated. A doctor examines her. "She is having a late term miscarriage. We may be able to save the baby, I'm not sure, but we need her in surgery or we will lose both mother and child. Do I have your permission?"

Ann starts wailing, but nods. "Yes! Save her!"

Christopher tears up too, as nurses swarm the trio. They take all of them into exam rooms. One nurse tapes Bobby's ribs and two others stitch up Christopher and Ann's cuts.

A nurse leads them to a small waiting room, "Please feel free to rest and wait here as we work on Ms. Ryland."

"Where are John Ross and Pamela Ewing?" calls out Bobby.

The nurse turns around, "Doctors took her into a different part of the hospital, husband went with her. If I get more details, I will come get you."

She leaves the three in stunned silence as they wait for news.

…

Pamela is screaming in agony, as her contractions are closer together. John Ross holds her hand as she squeezes it.

"Mr. Ewing, please let us stitch you up." says a nurse grabbing him.

He shakes off her hand, "Hell no. I'm not leaving my wife. I'm fine."

A doctor comes in, "According to our scans both babies are being born. They are premature and that carries some risk, but we need to go in and do a c-section. They are both at awkward angles, probably due to the accident."

Pamela grits her teeth, "I could've told you they were being born. Do whatever you need to do. John Ross?"

He leans in. "I'm right here."

"Listen to me very carefully. If something happens, you give the order to save the boys. Do you hear me? Tell me you understand," she says

John Ross wipes her forehead and kisses her. "I understand. But I'm not going to have to choose. You're going to be just fine."

She looks at him as tears fall. "I love you."

A nurse administers anesthesia. "I love you too, darlin." he whispers right up to her ear, as she drifts off in unconsciousness.

….

Emma's surgeon comes into the waiting room. "I wanted to give you an update. Emma is going to be fine. She is stable and still unconscious. I'm sorry to tell you that I could not save her daughter. The accident caused severe trauma to the baby, that could not be fixed. You can see Emma, though she will be out of it for the next 12 hours or so as she recovers."

Ann sobs loudly, as Bobby holds her. Christopher sits there in shock.

…

Sue Ellen rushes into the hospital waiting room, as Afton follows behind her holding Ross and a police escort trails the women.

"John Ross, are you okay?" yells Sue Ellen hugging him tightly. "Where is Pamela?"

John Ross hugs her back and hugs Afton, before taking Ross and rocking him in his arms.

"Pamela is having the babies. The car accident caused her to go into labor. She has been in with the doctors for awhile now." he says, slightly concerned.

"Oh my god." says Afton, as Sue Ellen hugs her.

"She will be just fine, Afton. Don't worry." Sue Ellen reassures her. She waves in a member of her police escort. "Find out everything you can about the car accident and find out how the rest of the family is doing."

The officer nods and walks quickly down the hall, as the remaining cop stands guard outside the room.

Ross pinches John Ross's cheek, "Momma?"

He kisses his son's head, "Mommy is sleeping right now. Your brothers are going to be here soon."

"Mr. Ewing?" a nurse walks in, as all three stand up. "Your wife is out of surgery and is beginning to wake up, if you would like to go in. Both babies are just fine. These women are welcome to watch through a window and visit when you are done."

John Ross walks into a private room and lets Ross, hug and kiss Pamela's head. She rubs his little back and hugs him close to her.

"Momma, wake up." he says to her.

She opens her eyes "I'm awake, sweetheart."

John Ross kisses Pamela's head. "Hi" he says smiling.

She smiles back, "Hi" she replies.

"Want to see our sons?" asks John Ross.

"More than anything in the world." replies Pamela.

John Ross picks up one baby in one arm and the other baby in his other arm. Both are awake but quiet, taking in the room. They are very tiny in his big arms. Both boys have one blue and one green eyes, like Ross and like their father. One boy has dirty blondish hair and the other boy has brownish hair.

John Ross kisses each baby as they look up at him and hands one to Pamela.

"Oh they are so tiny," Pamela whispers, holding the boy with blonde hair. "They're so perfect."

John Ross sits down and hands her the other baby, so she cradles both. He picks up Ross. "These are your brothers, buddy. You need to watch over them, always. They will look to you to lead them, so love them no matter what. Always be there for one another. Okay?" The little boy smiles and nods. John Ross holds him so he can kiss each little baby on the head. He walks Ross out to Sue Ellen and Afton. "Give us one more minute, ladies."

"What are we naming them?" asks Pamela, as she crys out of happiness.

"Well, this little guy looks just like me." John Ross says playing with the hand of the brown haired boy. "So I think I should name him. The little fellow over there, sorta resembles you, minus the eye colors, so you should name him."

Pamela smiles, "Okay. Say hello to Eric Robert Ewing."

John Ross grins, "I like that name, alot. And I want to introduce you to William Clayton Ewing."

Pamela wipes away a tear. "Both are beautiful names, for beautiful babies."

John Ross kisses her gently, "Told you it would all be okay. We are one, big, happy family." He gets up and opens the door for Sue Ellen and Afton.

"Would you like to meet your new grandsons?" asks John Ross. He picks up one baby, "This champ is Eric Robert" and hands him to Sue Ellen and "This little guy is William Clayton" and hands him to Afton.

Both women fawn over the babies, as John Ross sits on the edge of Pamela's bed holding Ross "Not sure they are ever going to give us those boys back." he says grinning.

Pamela smiles. "They're going to be great helps with these boys." She turns serious. "I love you so much, John Ross. And our family."

"Darlin, I'm so happy because I always wanted my own family and now there's five of us. And to be honest, I'm madly in love you. It scares me how much so," replies John Ross, with a twinkle in his eye. He intertwines his fingers with Pamela's, as they hold hands.


	14. Chapter 14

**Season 4: Episode 14**

John Ross walks into Pamela's hospital room, carrying a dozen yellow roses. She opens her eyes and her face lights up.

"Good morning, those are beautiful flowers." she says, as he puts them on the nightstand and sits on the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry they won't let me stay with you in here, but it is a bit crowded." he says softly, gesturing with his head to two small hospital cribs. "How are they doing?"

"They are getting alot of food and milk to boost their weight a bit. They both got up once in the middle of the night, problem is when one wakes up, so does the other one." replies Pamela with a smile. "I think we are going to need to give them separate nurseries to sleep in."

"Already ahead of you," says John Ross. "I have contractors doing a renovation. Giving Ross his own room and making two nurseries for Will and Eric. They will put all of the stuff you bought for the twins in the rooms and have it set up by the time they release you and the babies later in the week."

"Oh John Ross, thank you for thinking of that." she says, kissing him. "That is a big relief. I thought I would have more time to get things ready before they arrived."

"Scoot over, darlin," he shoos her over and lays back in the bed with her, cuddling. "That is better. I miss sharing a bed with you, slept horribly last night."

Pamela smiles, "Me too. How is everyone else doing after the accident?"

John Ross turns serious, "Emma lost her baby. Everyone else is alright, just some minor injuries."

Pamela's face saddens, "That poor girl. I should talk with her, I know what she is going through right now. Emma is going to be in a very dark place."

"Give her a bit of time, she is still heavily sedated. Besides, we have two little babies we need to focus on right now, until we can take them home." replies John Ross, rubbing her shoulders. "Our boys are going to grow up to be big, strong men, but right now they need all the love and nurturing we can give them."

"I know, I know," answers Pamela. "And they will get it."

At that moment, Will starts to cry, followed by Eric a few seconds later. John Ross picks up Will and hands him to Pamela. He then picks up Eric. They each rock a baby, until they calm down. The tiny babies look around the room with their little heads.

"It's amazing how small they are right now," remarks John Ross, holding Eric out in his big hands. "To think they're going to be 6 feet tall one day." He kisses the baby's head and holds him close to his chest.

Pamela nurses Will. "I love how they both have your eyes, just like Ross. It is like a Ewing-man trait."

John Ross grins, "Yep, they got my eyes and look alot like me, but they have their mother's nose and probably have your feisty spirit. Damn, we do make some fine looking babies, darlin."

"Yes we do." Pamela says beaming.

…..

Emma lays in her bed, in a semi-catatonic state, with Christopher sitting in a chair by her bedside.

"Emma, I'm so sorry about your baby. I'm going to help you through this. It's going to be a difficult time for you, but I'm going to be by your side." Christopher says, as he holds her hand.

Bobby and Ann walk in quietly, holding some sunflowers and putting them next to her bed.

"Sweetheart, can I get you something to eat?" Ann asks, rubbing Emma's head.

Emma just lays there, not saying a word or acknowledging anyone.

Bobby puts a hand on Christopher's shoulder. "She is going to need time, son. Remember how it was for Pamela."

The three of them stare at Emma, very concerned.

….

Sue Ellen walks in to find Pamela and John Ross spending time with the new babies.

"Oh, what a happy sight!" she says grinning. "I came by to visit by two new grandsons and to let you know what I found out about the accident."

John Ross hands Eric to Sue Ellen who starts peppering the little baby with kisses. "What did you find out mama?"

"According to the police, the brakes lines to the limo were punctured. That caused the brakes to fail and the car to go off the road. The police are launching an official investigation because the driver was killed in the crash." answers Sue Ellen.

"Bastards," says John Ross angrily. "This has got to be Lucas or Katherine or Cliff."

"I don't think it was my father, John Ross." Pamela says quietly, clutching will tightly to her chest. "He broke away from Lucas and Katherine months ago. This doesn't make sense for him."

"Don't even defend him," says John Ross. "He has done so many awful things, it is only natural he is a suspect this time around."

"I would be surprised if it was Lucas," Sue Ellen chimes in. "Emma was in the car. Even if he despises everyone, I don't see him putting his unborn child at risk."

"I'm not ruling anyone out, but that leaves Katherine as the main person who would do this," replies John Ross. "I'm going to give Bum a call and have him look into them. He will give a full report of what he finds and we can go from there, I don't trust the police on this."

"The police can handle this, John Ross," warns Sue Ellen.

"Maybe they can and maybe they can't," counters John Ross, "But I ain't taking chances with my family. I could have lost my boys and my wife and everyone else. The police can do their thing and I'm going to do mine."

"I'm fine with that, as long as we make any decisions on how to proceed together," says Pamela, staring intently at him.

John Ross looks at her and nods. "Agreed."

"Well, I don't want to know too much more about this," says Sue Ellen, handing Eric to Pamela. "I'm poised to be the next mayor and I need to uphold the law, or be clueless as to the dealings of my family. But, I need to finish my campaign strong in the final week. Polls have me ahead by double digits, but this accident and investigation may impact that." She gives John Ross, Pamela, and the two babies a kiss. "I will see you guys soon."

As Sue Ellen is walking out, Bobby walks into the room.

"Just came to see how you guys were doing," he says, with a small smile.

"Uncle Bobby, I'd like to introduce you to your two grand nephews, Eric Robert Ewing and William Clayton Ewing" John Ross says proudly gesturing to the two babies in Pamela's arms.

"You gave one of them my middle name?" Bobby asks, shocked. "I'm honored."

"We wanted to honor our family's history. Both you and Clayton Farlow were fine men." explains John Ross.

"How is Emma doing?" asks Pamela.

"Not too good. You've been there before, Pamela. Maybe you can talk to her later?" replies Bobby.

"Of course," she says.

"I'm going to head back, Ann is a wreck. I will bring her by later to see you, it will cheer her up." Bobby says, walking out of the room

…..

Lucas comes running down the hospital hallway and bursts into Emma's room. "Why didn't you call me?" he yells.

Ann hugs Emma, as Christopher shoves him out of the room.

"That was my baby! I had a right to know!" Lucas yells angrily, tears in his eyes. "How could none of you call me? I had to find out about it on the news."

"Why would we call someone who is hell bent on destroying us?" Christopher responds coldly. "You were probably involved in this whole things, anyways."

Lucas lunges at him and punches him in the face. Bobby runs down the hallway and separates the two of them. "Take it easy, the both of you."

"I want to see Emma," demands Lucas. "How is she?"

"I don't think she wants to see you." snarls Christopher.

"Whatever you may think of me, you can't possibly think I had some role in your car accident!" Lucas says, looking at Christopher and Bobby.

Both just stare at him, without saying a word.

"Fine. I'll go. But you are blaming the wrong person." Lucas says quietly, before walking away.

…..

As John Ross exits the hospital gift shop, with two stuffed animals, he spots Lucas. He drops the animals to the floor and slams Lucas up against the wall. "What the hell do you know about that car accident?" John Ross asks him menacingly.

"Get off of me, you bastard," says Lucas trying to shove him off, but can't break his steel-like hold.

"I know you have an idea of who is responsible. If it wasn't you, it was Barnes or Katherine. Now cough it up. That accident could have killed my sons, my wife. It killed your baby. No use in protecting them." John Ross yells at him.

"All I know is that it wasn't me. But I am going to find out." Lucas says.

John Ross releases him. "Until you do, I don't want to see you around the hospital or Southfork. Don't come near my family. You're not welcome." He picks up the stuffed animals and walks down the hallway back to Pamela's room

…

Emma sits alone in her hospital room, when an orderly wheels in Pamela up to Emma's bed and then exits the room.

"I'm not going to ask how you are doing. But I wanted to let you know that you aren't alone. People are here for you." says Pamela, quietly.

Emma turns slightly to her, "I heard your babies are okay? I'm glad."

Pamela nods, "Premature, but yes they are fine. Emma, we haven't always gotten along, but I am so sorry. Not a day goes by where I don't remember my babies that I lost. You won't ever forget, but you will heal over time. Despite your difficulties, Christopher cares for you. Lean on him. He knows what I went through and will be there for you."

Tears fall down Emma's face. "Why? Why did it have to happen?"

Pamela puts her hand gently on Emma's arm. "I don't know. But we will find out and whoever is responsible will be dealt with. I promise you that. Look at me, Emma."

Emma looks her in the eye.

"Don't use this as an excuse to go back to your pills. It may seem like it will numb your pain, but all it does is stop you from grieving. In the weeks after I miscarried I drank and popped prescriptions and was in a haze. If you listen to anything that I have to say, listen to that. It is a horrible thing to do and could have lasting implications." says Pamela.

Emma nods and closes her eyes. "Thank you for stopping by Pamela."

Pamela wheels herself out of the room and closes the door.

…..

Bobby and Ann sit alone in a waiting room, hugging one another.

"When all this settles down, what do you think of us traveling for awhile?" Bobby asks out of the blue.

Ann looks up at him, "We need to be here for Emma, but once things get better, I would love nothing more than to get away with you, Bobby. What did you have in mind?"

Bobby smiles, "Travel all over the world. Not worry about Southfork and business. Christopher and John Ross can handle that. Just us spending time with each other, away from the craziness. We can always come back and visit, but this stress is wearing me thin, Annie."

"Me too," she replies. "We can start planning where want to go. But let's not say anything to anyone just yet."

…..

_Several days later..._

Ann, Bobby, and Christopher bring Emma back to the main house on Southfork and put her in one of the guest rooms after giving her a sedative.

"I'm going to stay here with her, as long as it takes," says Christopher to Bobby and Ann.

"I know she will appreciate that, Christopher," replies Ann. "It will take her some time to get back on her feet, but she will."

"Hopefully we will have an idea of who was responsible for all of this," says Bobby angrily. "I think it may have been Cliff or Katherine."

"The police are investigating and John Ross has Bum looking into it, too." says Christopher.

"On an unrelated note, Ann and I are going to be traveling for awhile, Christopher. Of course we will wait for Emma to heal some, but we could use some time away from Dallas and with each other." Bobby announces.

Christopher gives a slight smile, "I'm glad you guys are going to do it, you both need time to spend with one another and not be burdened by all the problems we face."

"When we are gone, you and John Ross will have to make sure everything is fine at Southfork. And most importantly, get along with each other!" chimes in Ann.

"Don't worry about that. We will." replies Christopher.

The trio sit down and have some coffee and discuss where Bobby and Ann may be headed.

….

Pamela is curled up on her living room couch with Ross, reading a children's book to him, as the two baby's take their nap upstairs. John Ross is sitting on the other end of the couch, typing on a laptop.

"You know, you can go to the office if you have things to do, John Ross," says Pamela, as she tickles Ross. He laughs and hops down from the couch, and picks up his toy cars to roll around on the floor.

"I told you, I'm spending time with my family. I want to make sure the babies are getting all the attention they need from us and I want to make sure you are recovering nicely," responds John Ross. He closes the laptop. "Just had to send a few emails and keep people in line. You'll be back soon enough, cracking the whip."

"Bet your ass I will," she responds in a whisper, not wanting Ross to pick up on her language.

John Ross lays his head on her lap and closes his eyes as she plays with his hair, "We're gonna have to rotate who takes the kids and all that. Three little boys may cause havoc in the office."

"Well it will be their company one day, but I see your point. We will have to work out a system," replies Pamela. "Maybe I should not work for awhile? Or just work from home?"

John Ross sits up, "Is that what you want?"

Pamela looks at him and shrugs, "I'm not sure. What I want is whatever is best for our kids."

"Darlin, if you want to work, then we can make it work with the kids. Our office can open up a nursery/daycare center for employees. That probably would be popular. Only do whatever you want. Besides, I kinda like having you as my partner in crime in the office. Cause I can do this anytime I want," he leans in and kisses her.

Pamela smiles, "I will think about it more, but you are pretty persuasive with your case."

Ross runs up to them, "Da-da, play!"

John Ross jumps to the floor and picks up Ross and tosses him on his back and crawls around the floor, as Pamela laughs. "Pretty soon, you're going to have to give out a bunch of rides, dad"

"Oh, I can handle it. You can take a different kind of ride later, darlin," he says with a devilish grin.

Pamela shoots him a look, as she blushes and smiles. Just then the doorbell rings.

John Ross tosses a laughing Ross on his shoulders and gets up to get the door. Bum is there, holding some papers.

"Hey Bum, come on in." says John Ross.

"Thank you, boss," he says nodding, looking up at Ross on his father's shoulders, "Hey there, little boss."

Ross just waves back.

Bum walks into the living room, "Good afternoon" he says to Pamela. "Congratulations on the newest editions to the family."

"Thank you, Bum," replies Pamela, smiling. "Can I get you some coffee or water or something?"

"No thank you ma'am, I am all set. Just wanted to bring over what I found regarding the limo accident." he says.

"Take a seat." says John Ross, putting Ross down who jumps back up onto Pamela's lap.

Bum and John Ross sit in two armchairs. Bum hands him the papers.

"Looks like Katherine Wentworth was behind the limo crash. Can't prove it 100%, but some of her bank transactions point to some hired goons and I can confirm Lucas Krebbs or Cliff Barnes were not involved, based on their actions. Also, Wentworth-Krebbs just landed a contract with the state government for several hundred million dollars that Ewing Global was also in the running for. Your accident essentially knocked that off your radar and they ended up with it," says Bum, as John Ross flips through the documents.

"Do the police have this information?" asks Pamela, holding Ross in her arms.

"No, they didn't start with the same list of usual suspects that I had." Bum replies.

"Alright, I want you to find out whatever else you can about this Bum and then we will act on it. I appreciate everything," says John Ross, shaking his hand.

"Enjoy your afternoon," Bum says, leaving the house.

"Why do you suppose Katherine would do this?" asks Pamela.

"Well from what everyone tells me, she is crazy. But I imagine she was hoping we would be too injured or be killed, thus securing her new company's financial future." replies John Ross. "Makes me wonder if her partner, dear ol' Lucas, has any idea that she killed his unborn child."

"Once Bum gets more proof, we need to have her arrested!" says Pamela.

"Don't worry, darlin, we will." he answers. "Now, no more business talk today, how about I make us some dinner?"

Pamela looks at him, "You are going to cook?"

John Ross grins, "I was thinking of just ordering some pizza. What do you think, buddy?" he asks Ross.

The little boy claps his hands "Za!"

"Pizza it is," says Pamela, as the baby monitor goes off signaling the newborns are awake.

"Duty calls," Pamela says smiling, standing up and walks up the stairs.

"Let's both do it together. You take one and I'll take one," John Ross says, following her up the stairs. "First one who gets their baby to settle down gets to be on top tonight!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Season 4: Episode 15…...SEASON FINALE**

Sue Ellen, Bobby, Ann, John Ross and Pamela sit at a large table, with an assorted group of people watching the election returns come in.

Within minutes of the polls closing in Dallas, the newscaster calls the race for mayor for Sue Ellen Ewing. The Ewings all clap and hug a beaming Sue Ellen, who stands and walks to the front of the room. Scattered reporters hold up their cameras and microphones.

"I wanted to thank all of you for your hard work and support over the past several months. We won tonight because of each of you. I promise to work each and every day to enrich your lives and to better this great city. I wish my opponents well and thank them for running a spirited campaign." she says, to loud applause.

Steve runs up to her, "We need to plan a victory party! We need to invite your core supporters and contributors. How about next week?"

Sue Ellen smiles, "I'd like that. Perhaps at Southfork?"

Bobby, listening to the conversation nods, "Of course, Sue Ellen. We can make it a grand event."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." she says, she goes up and hugs John Ross and Pamela. "I'm going to need your help with that. You both work a room so well."

"Count us in, momma." replies John Ross.

"Whatever you need, Sue Ellen." adds Pamela.

"Fantastic! Excuse me why I go shake some hands!" Sue Ellen says happily, greeting her supporters.

…..

Chris is carrying in boxes, as Emma is unpacking them in a bedroom at the main Southfork house.

"How is it going?" asks Christopher, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Alright. Nice to weed through some stuff," replies Emma.

"Are you sure you are fine with moving in here?" inquires Christopher, sitting down on the bed.

"Southfork makes me happy. Our old apartment had so many bad memories there. I want a fresh start. I want to try and make us work." says Emma.

Christopher gets up and kisses her. "We will, don't you worry."

Bobby and Ann walk into the room, "How are you guys settling in?" asks Bobby

"Almost there," says Emma. "Just need to get some unpacking done. My goal is to try and be settled before Sue Ellen's campaign victory party in a few days."

Ann smiles, "I am happy to help you. It will be nice having you both here again. I think it is for the best that you are moving in here together."

"I hope so," chuckles Christopher. "Putting John Ross and I in such close proximity has never been good in the past, but we are in a good place now."

"You boys will be fine," says Bobby. "Just try not to pick unnecessary fights with each other. Let me know if you need any help, Christopher."

"Why don't you two come downstairs for some lunch and take a break for a bit?" offers Ann.

"That sounds nice, thanks," replies Emma and she and Christopher follow Bobby and Ann downstairs.

….

Pamela walks downstairs and finds John Ross standing there in a bathing suit.

"Going for a swim in January?" asks Pamela laughing.

He smirks and turns on three different baby monitors. "All three boys are napping?"

Pamela nods, "Yes. Hopefully they will sleep for an hour or so. Why are you in a bathing suit?"

"Cause we are going to try out our new hot tub outside." he replies grinning.

"It is 40 degrees out!" Pamela exclaims.

"That tub will be over 100 degrees and besides, I'll keep you warm. I want to spend some time with you." he says grabbing her hand. John Ross unties her bathrobe. "Take that off and with your bra and underwear on, just hop in the water quickly because I don't want any of the ranch hands getting to see what is mine."

Pamela laughs and darts outside, slipping into the hot waters. "Oh this actually feels nice," she says, closing her eyes.

John Ross climbs in, and sets the baby monitors on the ledge. He sits right next to her and kisses her, as he unclasps her bra.

"John Ross!" she yells. "I am not getting naked out here. People can wander over and see us."

He grins, as he tosses her bra out onto the deck. "Ain't no one going to see anything, I'll chase em off. Besides," he hugs her close to his chest, shielding her as he kisses her forehead, "this way I can shield you, yet still appreciate what every other man in the world is missing."

Pamela wraps her arms around his neck, but not before pulling his bathing suit trunks off letting them float to the surface of the bubbling water, "If I am going to be exposed, so are you."

John Ross smiles and slides off her panties and throwing them across the deck, "Now we are equally compromised. Feel better?"

"You're ridiculous and I love it," she says kissing him deeply. "Times like this might be few and far between now on. With three kids and work, it will be hard."

He lifts both her legs up and she locks them around his waist pulling her right up against his chiseled chest, "We will find the time, darlin. Nothing is ever coming between us. We are going to raise some great kids, continue building our empire, and enjoy the ride together."

Pamela chuckles, "Life just will be hectic, but we will manage. I'm not sure how I feel about Christopher and Emma living on Southfork. Close proximity can cause issues."

John Ross runs his hands through her hair, as he tenderly nibbles on her earlobe. "Those two are no match for us. Southfork is half ours already. If they act up, I'll toss em the hell off. One day, this entire place will belong solely to us. Bobby and Ann are leaving to go traveling anyways. I intend to get full control of Southfork and leave it for our kids. It is my birthright, our home, and it will be our children's one day, over my dead body am I going to share with Christopher or Lucas or any other vulture. There's only one real Ewing man, sweetheart, and you're married to him. One day our boys will will join me, but for now it's just me to hold down that legacy. Besides, we need a new woman of the house, Ann just doesn't cut it. Of course I want your help in this endeavor. We can tackle this one, once we get rid of Lucas and Katherine."

Pamela giggles, "I am married to the only real Ewing man, aren't I? I love it when you talk about your schemes with me. It actually is a turn on. Of course, you know I'm in."

John Ross grins devilishly, "Hot damn, that is why I'm crazy about you, you always have my back. Everything about you turns me on, woman. We are partners in crime, along with everything else. From now until the end, don't ever forget it. What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine." He raises his eyebrows seductively, "Now, what do you say we get to work on another baby?"

Pamela leans back laughing in exasperation. "Another baby? Sweetheart, let these boys grow up a bit before we start adding to your Ewing man pack!"

John Ross gives her his puppy dog eyes, "But, I thought you wanted a girl, darlin."

"I can't believe you are trying to use that one on me, your irresistible man charms! You keep telling me you only have boys!" she says smiling.

"Won't know unless we try and try and try again," John Ross replies with a twinkle in his eyes, "A little Ewing girl is bound to happen eventually. At the very least this will be fantastic practice."

"If you had your way, I'd spend the next 10 years pregnant, wouldn't I?" she asks..

"Damn straight. That's cause you're the sexiest, most gorgeous thing that has ever walked God's green Earth and you're all mine. The only thing that could possibly enhance that any further is my babies growing inside of you. It just makes our bond and love that much stronger. All part of the reason you own my heart," explains John Ross.

"Not sure how anything you do can make me love you even more, Mr. Ewing" replies Pamela softly, as he caresses her cheek with his hand.

He then gives her a wicked smile, running his hands all over her naked body and propping her backside up gently against the side of the hot tub. "Why, Mrs. Ewing, I can think of some things I can do to your body right now to test that theory out," he says huskily.

Pamela grins, as she kisses and sucks on his neck, knowing it will get him even more turned on, "You're such a bad boy! Trying that out might bring some ranch hands over with shotguns or wake the babies," she whispers excitedly,

"Using your lady powers to seduce me, huh? Then you best keep it down, darlin. Ain't nothing is going to stop me," John Ross says kissing her feverishly. His hands slip under the water, as he buries his face in her chest.

"Oh…..I was wrong, John Ross, there are some things you can still do," moans Pamela loudly, as she bites down on one of his shoulders to try and keep herself quiet.

…

Lucas storms into Katherine's office and slams the door.

"Tell me you had nothing to do with the Ewing's limo accident! My unborn daughter was killed and you're on their list of suspects," he says angrily.

Katherine stands up and pours herself a vodka on the rocks, "I am sorry for your loss, Lucas. Of course I had nothing to do with it. The car probably had mechanical failure and they're looking for a scapegoat, in order to go after us and this company because we swiped some contracts from them."

"I thought that too, but they seem so convinced. Whatever the case, I will find out the truth," replies Lucas emphatically. "Where do we stand on the contracts?"

Katherine smiles, "First payment of $100 million came in today. That should keep us nice and secured for the time being."

"Excellent," says Lucas. "I'm going to Southfork this afternoon. They're having a party for Sue Ellen's mayor victory. I'm going to head over there to before the party to try and talk to Emma. No one has let me seen her since the accident."

"Have a good time," replies Katherine icily. "I think I will sit that one out. There's plenty of things for me to do here."

Lucas shrugs, "Suit yourself." He walks out of her office and closes the door.

Katherine walks back to her desk and picks up the phone. "Make sure everything is in position. Lucas Krebbs will be there today before the party, but he is expendable. Something happens to him and I can run this company all on my own. Just make sure it all goes according to plan and it takes them out before the guests arrive."

…

Bobby, Ann, Christopher, Emma, John Ross, Pamela, Sue Ellen, and her core campaign staff are gathered at Southfork, ahead of the victory party that is about to begin. Pamela holds William, John Ross holds Eric, and Ross is running around the living room.

"How many people are we expecting this afternoon, Sue Ellen?" asks Ann, setting down a platter of food.

Sue Ellen looks up from some papers she is reading, "What do you think, Steve? About 200 or 300?"

"Sounds about right," replies Steve.

"My word, I hope we have enough food and drink for everyone, I'm going to go do a quick check." says Ann worriedly.

"All of my top donors and prominent folks from the city will be here, so try to mingle and play nice," Sue Ellen says smiling to everyone assembled. "I take office next week, so I would like to make a positive first impression as the city's next leader."

"Don't worry, momma. Everyone will be just fine. Or else they'll answer to me." John Ross says, eyeing everyone.

"Thank you, John Ross. You play nice too," Sue Ellen retorts, smirking.

Lucas walks into the house quietly, surprising the room. "Emma, may I talk to you for a moment, please?"

Christopher and John Ross go to grab him, but Emma stops them. "No, it is alright. I need to talk to him for a minute. We will be right over there, so don't worry."

She walks out of the main room and into the dining room with Lucas as the whole room watches.

Ross tugs at Pamela's skirt, "Momma! Potty!"

Pamela leans down, "Alright sweetheart, hold on." She puts Will in the stroller. "John Ross, I'm going to take Ross and Will into the bathroom to change them. Does Eric need changing?"

John Ross holds his son up and takes a sniff. "Yep, yep he does." he says, making a face.

Pamela laughs, "Put him in the stroller too. You can have diaper duty later." She pushes the stroller and holds Ross' little hand as they walk down the hall to the bathroom.

Christopher starts to head over to Lucas and Emma, when John Ross puts a hand on his shoulder. "Give them a minute, Chris. They did have a baby they lost together. If things get heated, we can always step in. Let's not make a scene today."

Christopher nods quietly and takes a seat in an armchair, never taking his eyes off of Lucas and Emma, who are talking in hushed tones.

Several members of Sue Ellen's staff leave to go open the main gates to Southfork and to greet the guests who are set to arrive within the next 10 minutes.

Within moments the main alarm system to the house goes off and John Ross and Bobby spot two men in ski masks running out of the house and towards a wooded area.

"What the….?" John Ross starts to say, as a massive explosion rocks the entire house.

The staffers assembled along the driveway watch in horror as the entire main house collapses on itself, as members of Dallas' elite begin to pull onto the property in their limos and fancy cars.

…..

Two men hop in a van parked anonymously on a service road. "It's done." one says into the phone. The van drives drives off, passing a throng of fire trucks and ambulances speeding towards Southfork.

Katherine smirks, putting her feet up on her desk. "Excellent."

_*****Thanks for reading my latest season of Dallas! Sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger...(but if I were going to keep going with my story no one major would die lol) _

_Since season 3 of DallasTNT starts filming October 2nd and will air in less than 5 months, this will be the last of my major seasons for the foreseeable future. I crafted two fiction seasons, following the 2 seasons of the actual show, of which I am proud of. But any promos/interviews/spoilers and then when the actual show airs will scramble my Dallas universe. _

_So, any future seasons I write will happen AFTER Dallas Season 3 airs, since I will have new content to use and the character/story history I've composed over the last few months will change. Which means that I will have to start over :-)_

_What I am considering doing, depending on how busy things get for me as the holiday season approaches in the coming weeks is do some shorter based stories based solely on John Ross and Pamela. Other characters may appear, but it will be focused on them….starting with how season 2 ended...since they're my favorite couple and very popular. Still mulling that idea over, but I may do some of those in November/December/January….we will see._

_I truly appreciate the comments, favorites, follows, and messages I have gotten! I look forward to reading other people's stories and I really can't wait til we all see the new season of this show in February!_


End file.
